


Calling Your Name (Meihem Rescue)

by Heartscobe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dealing With Loss, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jamison's past, Meihem - Freeform, Memory Loss, Past, Rescue, Roadhog and Mei bonding, junkmei, meirat, unlikely friendships formed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartscobe/pseuds/Heartscobe
Summary: In hopes of gaining more information on his treasure, Talon (under order of Moira O'deorain) captures Junkrat during an Overwatch mission. After witnessing his capture firsthand, Mei does all that she can to get him back home safely. Along with the help of Junkrat's bodyguard, Roadhog, they will do all they can to ensure he makes it out of this alive. Even if that means breaking the rules.A Meihem rescue story with a look into Junkrat's past.





	1. Chapter 1

This dream wasn’t like the others. 

She was use to nightmares. Ever since the incident that changed her life forever, they would invade her slumber every night like clockwork. She was use to their effects, how they would cause her to toss and turn, waking her up violently. This one was different. It made her feel uneasy, yes. Scared, of course. But also...confused.

It was not coherent at first. This dream did not play out like a movie in her mind, taking her someplace far away and unreachable. It was like a collection of pictures, taken one after the other, seconds at a time. Images flashing and sputtering into view, playing out a scene in front of her. Some of the images were blurred, as if candid shots, unrecognizable. A low sizzle noise hissed into her ear, making her skin crawl as she tried to make out what her dreams were trying to show her. Soon it made itself clearer. Flames. Large, powerful flames growing more and more destructive as the scene unfolded. These flames were not the flames she was use to in her previous dreams. The ones that would swoop in and embrace her, holding her and comforting her through the harshest storms. No. These flames were intense; glowing with rage. Fueled by an overwhelming state of both feirocity and anguish. She found herself recoiling away from them as the heat brushed against her skin, scorching her before they even had the chance to touch. 

She squinted, thinking her eyes may have deceived her, but they did not. In the flames she could make out a figure, hunched over, clutching its hair tightly in agony. It grew closer and closer into sight, the flames completely engulfing it, tearing it to shreds and charring it’s skin to ash. It turned to her, causing her to gasp as she clasped her hands over her mouth. It’s eyes. Glowing amber eyes looking back to her. Screaming with fear. Without a doubt it was him. It was Jamison; reaching out to her as the flames began to eat away at his body, shredding it apart, sending it’s ashes into the sky.

He called out to her, voice rasping with every word, choking back sobs as he screamed. “Mei! H-Help me!” 

 

\------

She shot up from under the covers, chest heaving with every gasping breath. It was a dream. It was only a dream. She sighed, collecting herself as she instinctively placed her hand to the empty spot on the bed next to her. This quickly gained her attention. The once sleeping junker man who occupied that spot had suddenly vanished, leaving behind small spots of soot on her sheets and a lingering warmth underneath her fingertips. She smiled; unlike the fire in her dreams, this was the warmth she was use to. A comforting kind of warmth only he could seem to bring. 

As loud of a person Jamison is, he always seemed to surprise her by how quietly he was able to sneak around without waking her. She pondered this amongst other things as she collected her glasses off the nightstand.  
He must have slipped off earlier that morning; she looked at the clock realizing she had slept in longer than intended, and Jamison wasn’t one to be able to sit in place patiently and wait for long periods of time. It wasn’t in his nature. To be on the move all the time, that was a Junker’s way of life. Especially a wanted one like him.

A junker. She giggled to herself as she tied her hair up into a messy bun. To think she would ever be involved with such a person still surprised her to this day. When Jamison and her had first met, she despised him; or who she thought he was. It had been 3 months since the events at the beach home took place, and being by Jamison’s side had become a daily routine. They had been seeing so much of each other. Getting to know one another. And being involved with one another in such was that still made her blush to even think about. He never ceased to amaze her in the things she would learn from him; and little to her knowledge he felt the same way about her. Despite being around each other so much, there was still so much about him she had yet to figure out. She almost would wonder if he knew it to begin with. Jamison didn’t have the best memory; every story he would ramble on about from when he was young never added up to the others. She asked about his family; who they were. What they were like. He could never seem to answer. When it was brought up he would get a far off look on his face, as if he were trying really hard to bring those memories back, but couldn’t. That topic typically came with a sudden subject change. She could tell it bothered him, that he couldn’t remember. And the last thing she wanted to do was make him feel out of place or bad about who he was. He couldn’t help his memory was that way; even if he wanted to. 

Her train of thought was quickly interrupted by an eager Jamison suddenly bursting through her bedroom door. If she had still been asleep, he would have certainly woken her up then. Despite him being able to slither out unnoticed when he pleased, making an entrance was a different story. He always made himself known wherever he went with his rambunctious presence. 

“Ah! Goodmornin’, Love!” he greeted her with his crooked, cheery smile, “Thought I’d make ya somethin ta put a little pep in your step!” 

He trotted over to her presenting her with warm serving of milk tea. She took it into her hands, feeling the smooth texture of her favorite mug against her palms. The little dog printed mug had followed her on many adventures, including her research mission at Ecopoint. The long sleepless nights it kept her company were fond memories that she would always cherish, despite the unsavory outcomes of that mission. She smiled; it amazed her, the little things she loved that Jamison was able to remember in spite of his condition. It was sweet. 

“It's a new recipe! Go on! Tell me what ya think!” He smirked as he began to take a sip from his own mug, “I wanna see if ya can guess the secret ingredients!” 

She giggled, humoring his little game as she took a small sip from her mug. “Hm! It tastes like...Christmas?” She cocked her head attempting to pinpoint exactly what the secret surprises were. 

His eyes widened with excitement, nodding in agreement to her theory, implying her guesses were getting warmer to the answer. 

“Is it… Nutmeg?” She guessed, “And cinnamon?” 

He giggled lightly, nodding even faster, “Spot on, Snowflake!”

“Oh wow!” she took another large gulp, “I love it! What an interesting addition. It works well! I honestly like this better than your last batch.” 

“Aw this?” He blushed, “This is nothin! I mean, ya should try the boba from this one joint Roadie and I found on the mainland. Downtown. It’s got the greatest boba I’ve ever had! It’s the fuckin bees knees this place. I wanna take ya!” 

Mei smiled coyly at him, eyeing him suggestively, “Jamison Fawkes, are you asking me on a date?” 

His face immediately flushed red at the thought of going on an actual date with the one and only Mei-ling Zhou. Sure he had seen them in movies and read about them in books, but never had he had the opportunity to actually take part in one himself. And with Mei. His body trembled with excitement just thinking about it. Taking her out on the town, sharing food and drinks with her, seeing her all dolled up just for him. A fine girl like her waltzing around with a dirty guy like him; in public. He needed to play it up and sell her on it before she changed her mind. 

He chuckled, pushing his chest out and combing back his hair with his mechanical hand, attempting to look suave; well in his mind. His poise wasn't the most graceful, and even though he tried his best to look sharp, there was still an air of his true self that lingered in his appearance. Mei lead her hand up to her lips, trying to hold back her laughter as he attempted to charm her like a love-struck peacock. 

“A date! Yes! A date!” He exclaimed, “Anythin ya want, Darl, I’m your man! I’ll take ya out, spoil ya, treat ya real nice! Anythin’ at all, you name it! I live ta serve ya!”

She choked back her laughter, “That sounds lovely, Jamie. We could go out, get boba tea. Do some shopping…”

“Yes, anything at all!” He beamed with excitement, lingering on her words.

“Grab some food. Oh! And maybe even go to the zoo together!” 

Suddenly, at a drop of a hat, a loud roaring laughter erupted from his body. It wasn’t out of the ordinary, Jamison falling into another laughing fit, but the longer he continued to laugh the more confused Mei found herself becoming. She didn’t think she said anything too out of place, or did she? 

“Uhm..” she tried to interject. 

He finally caught his breath, wiping away tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes, “The zoo.. HEH! That was a good one Mei.”

“I dont-?”

He lead his mug up to his lips to take another sip, “As if we could actually go to the zoo. HEHEH! You are such a kidder, Darl.” 

“But we can go-” Her eyes narrowed as she cocked her head at him again with disbelief. “Jamie… you know the zoo is...a real place..that you can actually go to...right?” 

Bad timing. A spray of milk tea shot from his lips as he jolted his body forward. His gaze snapped toward her, eyes widened with shock.

“YOU’RE PULLIN MY CHAIN! FOR REAL!?” 

“Y-Yes.”

“THE ZOO I-IS REAL?! LIKE A REAL JOINT WITH REAL ANIMALS AND SHIT?! NOT JUST AN OLD WISE TALE?” 

“Y-yeah it is real.” 

His smile turned wider and wider with each passing second as he stared at her in complete awe. He ran his fingers through his messy hair and chuckled. “HOOLY DOOLY THAT’S MAGICAL, THAT IS! HOLY FUCK, SNOWFLAKE! THE ZOO! ITS REAL! WE GOTTA GO! LETS GO! RIGHT NOW!” 

It was hard for her to stop her laughter; her emotions fed off of his childlike reaction and wonder. She never really put much thought into whether or not Jamison had actually been to a zoo before. His pure reaction of overwhelming joy made her heart sing. That innocent amazement was just contagious. “Hahaha, W-well we have to work today. But I promise the first thing we will do on our day off is go to the zoo.” 

He practically spilt his tea all down the side of her as he pulled her into a tight, sloppy embrace. “Awe MEI! Thank you Thank you Thank you! Ya really aint lying, right? Ya promise?”

“N-no Jamie, hahahah I’m not lying. we can really go!” 

“AHHAHA! The ZOO! YES! Should’ve known ya wouldn’t tell a big tale like that ta me. Ya ain’t the mean type. Shit, ya don’t got a single mean bone in your body to tell a big ole lie like that. But..” He pulled away slightly, bringing his grinning lips up to her ear and whispering seductively, “I can put one in ya, iffin you’d like.”

She gasped, face growing a deep shade of red as she instinctively grabbed on to her pillow behind her and whacked Jamison swiftly across the face with it, causing him to spill a few drops of tea on her sheets, “JAMISON FAWKES, YOU ARE SO CRUDE!” 

He giggled uncontrollably as she continued to whack him over and over until her nerves subsided, “Just teasin ya, snow queen! Wow, how red you are! Ouch!” 

“Shut UP! AGH” Her face grew even redder. She knew he liked to get a rise out of her, and boy was he good at it. Even though she did not want to admit it, he already knew; that his silly little comment made her flustered. Very flustered. 

“Love it when you get all hot and bothered.” He cooed, grabbing on to her wrist and pulling her into a sweet kiss. The act caused her to pause, her eyes shifting up and meeting his. Jamison was so different than anyone she had ever been involved with; let alone ever imagined being involved with. His personality was so distinct and outshined everyone else around him. He was eccentric, dangerous, wild and chaotic; all things she never ever wished to get entangled with. Yet, here they were. Sharing the same bed every other night. Exchanging kisses just like that. Becoming closer than work associates, comrades or even just friends. She never put a label on the two of them, she had long outgrown things such as that, but always wondered in the back of her mind what they were to each other. Yes they were involved with one another intimately, but...she felt as though even though she knew Jamison and how he worked, she still didn’t quite...KNOW him. 

She knew where he came from. But didn’t know his story.

She heard some of his hardships. But never knew his past in its fullest. But then again...did he even know himself?

She didn’t quite realize how antsy the silence was making him. His big goofy grin started to falter, slowly slipping into a frown as he studied her closely. He wasn’t very patient; and although he would wait for Mei for as long as she needed, the silence still rustled his anxiety.

“I might get ya a lil crook now and then but…” He stuttered, “Y-ya still like me, yeah?” 

She snapped out of her trance quickly scrambling to put his anxious thoughts to rest, “Y-Yes! Of course!”

His grin snuck back on to his lips, curling up into a warm, sweet smile. “S-scared me a bit there, snowflake. Ya know,” He continued, joking around with her playfully, “I may be the most EXPLOSIVE man to go down in history but...even I got me insecurities now and then.”

She laughed back, “Could have fooled me.” 

He brushed her hair tightly behind her ears, studying her pretty pale face as he spoke to her, “Say, why don’t we just tell work ta rack off for today and go on that date of ours. It’ll be fun! Who needs Overwatch anyways. You could use the day off!” 

“Jamie we can’t do that.” She smiled lightly taking his hand into hers, “You know how important this is to-”

Their tender moment was quickly cut short by a loud blaring siren buzzing out in the halls, accompanied by some bright flashing red lights and a message from Soldier 76 over the loudspeaker. “ALL OVERWATCH AGENTS REPORT TO THE DOCKING BAY FOR TAKE OFF. WE LEAVE FOR NUMBANI IN T MINUS 15. I REPEAT ALL SOLDIERS TO-”

Jamison groaned loudly as the message rang on, animatedly picking himself off the bed and slouching over as he trudged to the door, “UGH. Damn strike commander always butting into me intimate moments. What a buzz-kill!” 

“Jamie.” Mei cooed out to him, causing him to perk up at the sound of his name running off her lips, “You know what this means right? There are some Talon agents that need blowing up.” 

She wasn’t one to condone violence, even when it was necessary, but she was willing to suggest it if it brought back Jamison’s cheerful spirits. Besides, he worked better on the battlefield in that condition. 

He arched his back as laughter slowly started to bubble up in his chest, escaping his scrawny body as he excitedly danced in place. She always knew just what to say to bring him back up. She always knew just what he loved. She was one in a million. 

“Well then whatcha sitting around for, Snowflake!?” He exclaimed, grabbing her hand and leading her to the equipment supply, hardly able to contain himself, “Let’s show those drongos what we are made of!”  
She laughed nervously, allowing him to drag her behind him as they scurried through the halls, hand in hand. She may not know Jamison’s true story, but she knew that he was here now, and that she wouldn’t want it any other way. Even if he was a little odd, he always added a spark of excitement to her everyday life. If that spark were to disappear, life would definitely be more dull. She squeezed his hand a bit as the sad thought of that crossed her mind.

On their way to the dropship they briefly passed Jamison’s large Junker counterpart and bodyguard, Roadhog, who was slowly trotting in the direction of the dropship, hook clenched in his massive fist. 

Junkrat offered him a cheerful wave and greeting as the two zoomed past him. Mei didn’t offer the same excited greeting, but a greeting nonetheless. She gave him a small polite nod as she fumbled trying to keep up with Jamison’s pase. Roadhog didn’t acknowledge her, but instead silently observed them as he fell out of sight. 

She always wondered what he had thought of her, truly. Especially since Jamison and her became...more involved with one another. She could tell deep down he was happy for him by the way he quietly tolerated Junkrat’s very boisterous ravings about Mei and their time together. She still kept in the back of her mind the interactions she had shared personally with Mr. Rutledge at the not so calming vacation. She could still vividly remember the tired look in his eyes when he asked her to come to him if Jamison ever gave her any trouble. Which she never had to. 

As much as she hated to admit it, even though Roadhog meant a great deal to Jamie, she still feared him a little herself. She had a feeling in her gut that deep down Mr. Rutledge was more than just a scary, pig-masked face with a gorey history. The way he cared for Jamison clearly showed that. She truly wanted to get to know him more, and express her gratitude for protecting Jamison all those years and continuing to do so, but she still scared to make an attempt. Mei also found herself anxious that the attempt may not even be welcome. As a bodyguard, she knew he may be weary of her and her closeness to Junkrat. A Junker’s way is to trust nothing and watch out for all around you. Danger could be lurking at any corner, in every situation; to him, maybe she could be suspected of being one of those dangers. 

But that was just her anxiety talking of course; she wanted to try and keep those thoughts from entering her head any further without any solid evidence. But still, it was a possibility. 

Roadhog knew Jamison more than anyone in Overwatch ever could; maybe one day, she could learn more about Junkrat through him. But for now, she just hoped to conquer her fears enough to have a conversation with him that lasted longer than a minute.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. Baby steps. 

\----

The mission was supposed to be much simpler than intended. The briefing Soldier 76 presented to the team on the dropship during their flight there stated that signals had been intercepted and showed a few teams of Talon soldiers were already on their way to Numbani to take hold of a precious artifact from the museum. An element that could pose as a potential threat to not only Overwatch but civilians as well if put in the wrong hands. 

Their job was to help guide the payload containing this artifact to the safehouse on the other end of the city where it could be properly stored and guarded before Talon had a chance to make an attack; to their surprise, Talon had already seemed to be lurking in the shadows, waiting for their arrival. 

Mei’s senses were heightened as she lingered close to the payload, walling off oncoming enemies with her blocks of ice and dodging their attacks swiftly. There was more than originally expected; the data they retrieved from those signals didn’t quite seem to match up with the actual outcome. As the forces moved in closer, Overwatch pushed back with full force. 

Dva barreled through their front lines, taking out Talon agents by the handfuls as she charged at their snipers, blocking their vision and trajectory. Lucio stayed by the payload, promptly switching between healing boosting his teammates as well as speed boosting them to move the process along at a preferred pase. The rest of the team teamed up, splitting off as they rounded the enemies and taking them out from all directions. Needless to say, emotions were running high, but they still persisted. 

Soon the enemy forces began to dwindle down, giving the team some breathing room. Although the enemy numbers were greater than they had hoped, they still were not as much of a match against Overwatch’s elite skills. 

The team took advantage of this silence, regrouping at the payload. Soldier scanned the perimeter, “Just a bit further. Keep up the good work.”

They shot through oncoming enemy lines that trickled in slowly; the crowd was definitely dying off. “They put up quite the fight at first…” Mccree observed, “Didn’t think they’d keel over so quickly.”

“Don’t let it distract you. We still haven't made it quite yet.” Soldier ordered.

They continued to move forward, being weary of the silence that was occasionally broken by a few stray shots. 

Silence. It was surprisingly silent. Mei pondered this. It felt off...as if something were missing. Then it clicked.

“Jamison.” she gasped to herself as she scanned her team. He was gone. So was Roadhog. They must have slipped off together during the rush and pushed too far ahead. She quickly scrambled to reach her earpiece as she called into it, “Junkrat. Roadhog. Do you copy?” 

There was a long, staticy silence at first. She waited, sweat beading on her forehead as she awaited a response. Anything. She anticipated Jamison’s voice, only to receive something very different in return. 

The low, deep growl of Roadhog’s voice echoed through her earpiece. It was raspey and hollow, as if he was in pain. It caught her so off guard, she didn’t even take notice of the second rush of enemies in the distance charging for the payload. The rest of her team charged back, holding off the rush that was seemingly larger than before. 

All she could do was stay frozen still. Her bones stiffened at the sound of his plea ringing in her ears. 

“Need help. Now…. Now.”

Without even saying a word, she began moving. She wasn’t even sure where she was headed, her feet just started taking her all on their own as she held her blasted tightly on her palm. Mercy called for her, but her calls fell on deaf ears. She was to focused. Too determined. Jamison was in trouble, and she had to get to him. Now.

Now. 

\----

She pushed through tight alleyways and rounded many corners, trusting her gut and going where her feet lead her. So much rushed through her mind all at once. She couldn’t afford to let her anxiety take hold now if she were going to save him. She had to save him. Whatever mess he managed to get both him and Roadhog in, she had to pull them out. He needed to make it back safe. There was still so much for him to do. So much for them to do. Together.

She squeezed down one final alleyway, quickly positioning herself in a well-hidden spot behind a pile of debris. Just out the other side she could see him. Jamison surrounded by a large group of Talon soldiers, all of their guns pointed directly at him. Jamison stood, positioned defensively in front of Roadhog, who was belly-down on the ground, his crumpled up gas canisters and heaps of scrap cascaded on the concrete below him. Roadhog was greatly injured and in no shape for fighting back for both his and Jamison’s sake. Blood oozed from his body from all different types of wounds; his fists balled with pain. Jamison hunched over, his fingers lingering on the trigger of his now ammoless frag launcher; eyes twitching in all directions as he anticipated the enemy’s next move. He knew he didn’t have the high ground, as much as he would have liked to, and it showed. 

Mei gasped, holding her hands up to her mouth upon seeing the predicament the two Junkers were in. It was worse than expected. She was lucky they were still alive, but at the same time, confused as to why Talon would keep them that way and not just finish them off upon seeing them. They had the two cornered and caged, and could easily rid them of the world within seconds, no problem. Yet they kept them alive and trapped.

She had no time to ponder that, however. Regardless of Talon’s intentions, Jamison and Mr. Rutledge were still alive, and she needed to do something before it was too late.

She readied her blaster, and checked snowball’s fuel level to cast a freezing special attack on their opponents. Taking snowball in her hands frantically, she cursed under her breath. She still needed just a little bit more time before Snowball’s fuel was fully charged. Snowball offered a small, sad beep as Mei’s gaze shifted to the crowd and back to him. 

 

“No No No!” Mei pleaded. She felt powerless in the moment, but needed to do something. Anything. 

Meanwhile Jamison’s mind ran a million miles per second. His eyes darted back and forth wildy at his imposing foes. He hated the way they looked at him, like trapped rodents in a cage. Their filthy guns pointed at him and his best pal with intentions to kill if needed; it pissed him off. 

His instincts were on high alert; and when that was the case, critical thinking was tossed aside completely. Not that he ever used it well to begin with. 

He chuckled nervously, unhinging a secret compartment in his mechanical arm where he stored a spare grenade just for these sticky situations. It wasn’t one of his more powerful ones, and he knew it wouldn't be enough to take them all out at once. But maybe just maybe it would be enough to distract them. Plus, he knew the great Jamison Fawkes wouldn’t go down without a fight. He unhinged it completely, rolling the grenade into his palm. 

“RAT. NO.” Hog called out as the enemy soldiers quickly took noticed. They sent a warning shot, landing square on his false wrist and knocking the bomb from his hand before he had a chance to active it. He let out a small yelp of surprise and stumbled backwards; trying to maintain his balance. He snarled at them, anticipating them to mow him down completely for performing such a stunt; but to his surprise, they didn’t. The Talon scum stood strong, still holding their guns in place, pointed at him. 

“YA CUNTS JUST GUNNA STAND THERE ALL DAY?! WHAT IS IT YA WANT, AH?!” He shrieked. 

They remained silent. It pissed him off even more. 

“Rat. Don’t mouth off.” Hog grumbled, voice straining with pain. 

Suddenly, a smooth chilling voice sliced through the air like a blade, gaining everyone’s attention, “My My...What a resilient little pet.” 

Jamison froze at the sight of her, eyes widening with fear. It was her. From the incident at the beach. A long, poise figure of the woman known as Moria O’Deorain made her way off the nearby dropship and over to the crowd. Her lips curled into a smirk. Eyes glowing with evil intentions as they locked onto Jamison with a force that practically made his heart stop beating. He’s knees became weak beneath him, but he still tried his best to remain standing. He didn’t want any sign of fear to her. He didn’t want her to have the upper hand on him. 

She cocked her chin up as she continued to examine him, “We meet again.”

“W-what do ya want from me.” He demanded. 

She let out a small chuckle that shook his core. She reached out to him, slowly running her nails against his chin as she studied his form. He stiffened upon feeling her touch, inhaling sharply. “I could gather some research from you that could prove to be most useful, Mr. Fawkes.” She cooed, “How long did you withstand the radiated wasteland of Australia, again? Hmm?” 

“G-GET YA HANDS OFF ME YA FUCKIN DILL!” He attempted to push himself away from her only to have her grab on to his face even harder. She pulled his head down, and shoved her knee into his gut at full force, causing him to keel over in pain. Mei gasped, trying to keep her composure and remain unseen until she was able to help.

“RAT!” Roadhog roared, as he tried to pick himself off up the ground. It quickly resulted in failure. 

Moria paid no mind to Hog, her focus was on the wriggling Junkrat at her feet, clenching his stomach and spitting curses under his breath. 

 

“You will learn quickly not to talk back to me, Fawkes. Very quickly.” She warned.

“L-Like h-HELL I WILL.” He tried to spit back between rasping gasps. Moria lifted her foot, squishing his face into the ground with the sharp heel of her boot. 

“Restrain him.” She ordered the soldiers as a few ran over and quickly cuffed Jamison’s hands behind his back tightly. Junkrat screamed Australian slander at them, trying to wiggle out of their grasps. He had no such luck, they landed a few punches on him trying to knock him silly until he lost his balance. They grappled on to his arms and began to drag his body to the dropship entrance. 

“Kill the other one. He’s no use to us.” Moria turned on her heel and joined the few soldiers locked onto Jamison on their way to the dropship. 

Mei’s feet felt figity beneath her body as her gaze quickly shifted between Jamie on his way to being loaded onto the ship and the remaining soldiers on their way to execute Roadhog. She could take it any longer. She needed to act. Fast. 

She leapt from behind the alleyway and shot a few icicles into the skulls of the Talon soldiers inches away from taking Roadhog’s life. Saving him within seconds of his demise.

“NEED BACKUP NOW!” She yelled into her earpiece, dodging oncoming attacks while doing so, “THEY ARE TAKING JAMISON. THEY ARE TAKING HIM!” 

“WHAT?!” Dva rang back in disbelief, “WHY WOULD THEY-?!”

“WE ARE SENDING TROOPS YOUR WAY NOW. HOLD TIGHT.” Ana yelled over her. 

‘Holding tight’ all on her own proved to be as difficult as she imagined. But she persisted. Shooting her long range attacks with deadly intent, freezing oncoming enemies left and right. She had no intention of backing down. There was a lethal force within her, driving her; Jamison was coming back home with them. She was going to make sure of it. 

During her battle she didn't seem to take notice of some soldiers creeping up on her blind spot. They were quickly dragged away however by a strong yank of a hook pulling them back at full force and into Roadhog’s deadly grip. He proceeded to bash them into the concrete below; their bodies instantly falling limp. As injured as he was, he was using the last of his strength to watch her back.

Jamison’s vision was blurring, and he found himself having to do a double take, he thought it was some wild hylusination they beat into his skull, but it wasn't. She was there. In the flesh. Fighting alone. His vision drew into focus and his face twisted into a look of pure fear seeing her surrounded and putting up a match all on her own. And for him. His gut twisted into a knot; if she were to die. Right here. Right now. And while fighting for his safety-.

“Don’t you dare. Don’t you-” He stuttered madly trying to break free of Talon’s grip. “MEI! MEI! RUN!” 

Mei felt her heart sink upon hearing her name leaving his lips in such a coarse and fearful fashion. It sounded tragic. She continued to fight, trying not to falter. But his calls built up so much emotion within her, she felt her fighting spirit unable to keep control for much longer. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

“MEI! DON’T COME FOR ME! YA HEAR ME!” He continued to call to her, “YOU BETTER NOT FUCKIN COME FOR ME MEI! STOP THIS! STOP! LEAVE HER ALONE YA FUCKIN-” 

“I’M COMING FOR YOU JAMIE! I’LL SAVE YOU!” She yelled back above the madness, throwing Snowball into the air, “SNOWBALL, PLEASE!” 

To her luck, he was fully charged and ready to assist her. He whizzed and whirled above the crowd surrounding her, freezing the Talon agents into an icey prison as she quickly squeezed her way past their forms and to the dropship, blaster gripped tight for the ready. 

She saw them as they completely loaded Jamie in, the doors began to close, and her heart sank even further into the pit of her stomach as she locked eyes with him. The glowing yellow of his eyes, flickering with fear. Moria on the other hand, was watching her as well, lips curled upwards into her signature smirk, knowing very well she already had what she wanted. That she already had them beat. 

“No! No NO!” Mei’s feet fumbled beneath her as she shot icicles into the cockpit trying to bring them to a halt. It was of no use. Her feet gave out beneath her as she fell face first into the concrete. 

Her gaze quickly shot up at Jamie, who locked eyes with her one last time before the doors came to a complete close. His final exchange with her etched into her mind and she knew it would never leave. 

“Don’t follow me, snowflake.” He warned, voice trembling. 

Her heart stopped in her chest as she watched the Dropship take flight and dart off into the distance. 

That was it...Just like that, he was gone. 

She sat up, eyes unblinking as tears began to pour out all at once. She had failed him. The warmth that always protected her and made her feel safe, taken from her without any warning. Any chance she would ever have to ever learn anything about him; gone. All those sleepless nights, the warm tea tastings, his silly laughs and antics; gone within moments. Their promises to show each other their favorite spots and....the zoo-.

Her senses dulled completely in that moment; she didn’t even realize she was screaming. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears, pouring out over her burning red face. 

Roadhog laid his head to the ground, trying to drown out the sounds of Mei’s screams and the thoughts clouding his mind. He failed Jamison. And because of that, Jamison may never have the chance to live the fulfilled life he once took away from him. He punched his balled fist into the ground repeatedly until his skin tore from his knuckles. Just like that. It was over. 

It had all happened so fast. The rest of the team showed up within minutes of receiving Mei’s call. And within those minutes Jamison had been taken from them. They showed up, prepared to fight, only to be greeted by the calamitous sight of Mei balled up into a screaming sobbing mass. And Roadhog face down on the ground, blood flowing from his body with a crowd of motionless Talon agents surrounding them. And no Junkrat to be seen. 

Ana’s legs gave out beneath her as she realized he was gone. She covered her own mouth as she too began to cry. Some rushed to her side to embrace her, the others just watched, unable to move. Unable to run to Mei and bring her comfort.

They all knew deep down nothing could seem to bring her any relief after having her warmth suddenly stripped away from her


	2. Chapter 2

Roadhog didn’t like to linger around Junkertown more than he needed to. The queen and him did not end their accord on the best of terms. In fact it was pretty clear she downright hated his guts by the time things were said and done. Staying within city limits were a little more risky for him, but in a radioactive wasteland, it was the only place you could get errands done. 

He had just made his rounds, making an attempt to sell some scrap and get a hold of supplies he had been meaning to stock up on, and thought he might as well make a stop at an old stomping ground while he was in the area. The underground pub by the food district was the only place you could salvage anything remotely resembling booze in Oz; and after having his home ransacked by some rowdy assholes earlier that day, he would be damned if he was going to let the queen stand in his way of a cold beer. 

The old splintered wood of the steps leading down to the bar creaked beneath his feet. The joint was a rusty, rundown piece of shit and the beer tasted like piss, but it got the job done nonetheless. 

He positioned his wide body on top of the barstool and tapped a few gold pieces on the counter; the bartender nodded, and served accordingly. Roadhog could feel the bartender’s angered gaze as he took the beer in his fists and took a huge gulp. He knew he wasn’t the most well-liked person within Junkertown, but also knew just as well people wouldn’t dare pick a fight with him. They saw the things Mako could do when he worked under the queen; he truly lived up to his title of being a “one man apocalypse”. So he decided to ignore the look and go about his business, savoring his shitty beer in peace. 

Behind him he could hear that a squabble was taking place; truly nothing out of the ordinary. People got rowdy and picked fights all the time. It would be more uncommon for there to be silence. He tried to pay no mind to it, but at the same time couldn't help but listen in every few words. 

“No more fuckin around, you filthy Rat! Tell us now!” 

“Look f-fellas I hear ya! And I’m tellin ya the truth, honest!” A squeaky voice stuttered back, “If I really did know where this uh.. ‘Priceless Treasure’ was, I’d tell ya! But I don’t” 

“Bullshit ya don’t! The queen has ears all over this bloody country and you are known for mouthin off! We know ya got your grimey lil hands on it! Now spit it out!”

“W-WOAH HEY! Watch where ya pointin that thing, mate!”

Mako sighed; great, there were weapons involved now. He took a long sip of his beer, thinking to himself how much of a hassle it would be if someone were to get killed during his outing. They would have to shut the bar down for a bit to clean the mess; and it wasn’t often he made these trips into the city. He tried his best not to let it eat at him as the fight continued on. 

“I’ll give ya to the count of three, Rat!” The instigator continued, “Before I spill ya guts all over this floor!”

“Would ya shut ya gob and listen ta me?!” The high pitch voice bit back, “Look.. I don’t know where ya treasure is.. And if I did.. Not sayin I do hehehe.. I wouldn't tell ya bastards. No. I wouldn’t tell anyone. Well maybe a friend.. A close friend.. Who’d do anything ta help a mate out in a pinch. A friend who would kill if he had to. A friend like….like… LIKE THAT! I’D TELL HIM! AND I’D GIVE HIM A TEN PERCENT SHARE!” 

The room grew silent; too silent. Roadhog suddenly felt eyes locked on him, as he turned around to see the rowdy party’s gazes directed to him in a mix of fear and anger. A look he was quite use to. 

The scrawny junker kid in the center of the group, who was ganged up on from all sides had his finger pointed directly at him; his arm trembling as he awaited Roadhog’s response. He was talking about him. 

Roadhog sighed. He wasn’t one to get involved in business that didn’t concern him. Too much of a hassle. It wasted too much energy. But this wasn’t any regular business. He knew that scrawny kid; not that he probably remembered him back. It had been so long ago since their last meeting. It was definitely without a doubt in Hog’s mind him; Jamison Fawkes. He ran his hands through his hair trying to collect his thoughts as the others began to grow impatient.

“As if the terror known as the One Man Apocalypse would waste his breath on a shitty lil bugger like you, Fawkes!” One of the opposing junkers retorted as he pressed his knife closer to Jamison. “Nice fuckin try ya-”

“50 percent.” Hog interrupted with a low grumble, quickly gaining the groups undivided attention.

Jamison stood wide-eyed in awe. The words then suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks, “F-F-FIFTY?! As in HALF?! Er-W-What about twenty-five?”

“Then no deal.” Hog turned back in his seat which in turn caused the group to press on harder against Jamison, placing their knives inches away from his skin. 

“A-ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! 50 PERCENT! 50-!” He scrambled frantically trying to recoil away from the blades surrounding him. 

Hog grunted in acknowledgement as he pulled himself off the bar stool and swung his hook in his fist, marching toward the unruly group with deadly intentions. He wasn’t sure what drove him to go out of his way. He let go of his past long ago; Mako died along with their country, and all that he cared for along with him. When it came to Fawkes, it awoke something deep inside him, and reminded him that no matter how hard he tried, he could never shake his past. Maybe it was because he felt guilty for what he had done. 

Maybe because he thought he owed it to her to watch over him. 

Whatever it was, there was no turning back now. 

He hooked the opposing Junkers left and right, swinging them swiftly into one another, and knocking them off balance. He then got his hands on them, crushing their bones like toothpicks in his fists until their bodies fell limp. It didn’t take much for him to take out the group on his own; within minutes they were all on the ground. An unmoving mass of Junkertown trash. He silently stood up tall, unphased by the attack. Jamison however couldn’t contain his glee for a second longer. He was in a full on laughing fit; something Roadhog would get used too very quickly. 

Jamison hobbled over to Roadhog and swung out his open hand in front of him with a huge toothy smile plastered on his face. 

 

“You are one stand-up bloke, mate! Consider myself pretty lucky ta come across ya! Thanks a million!” He giggled, “The names Jamison ‘Junkrat’ Fawkes! And I look forward to this beautiful partnership! What was it we agreed on again? Don’t got the best memory...20 percent?”

“50.” Roadhog said back flattly, taking Junkrat’s hand into his and shaking it firmly to close the deal. “Name’s Roadhog…” 

“50?! T-That’s right.. 50. Hm. Well maybe we could work somethin out?” He laughed nervously, “How about 40?”

“50.”

“Ugh fine. Fine. 50. Ya bettah be the best bodyguard a bloke could ask for then! As you can see I’m a pretty wanted man around these parts!”   
His boastful attitude made Roadhog’s eyes roll behind his mask.

“Needless ta say Mr. Hog! It won’t be easy! But I know you and I are in for a wild ride! We will take the world by storm!” The lanky junker continued, smile growing wider with each word, “With my brains and your brawn, We will be a force to be reckoned with! Junkrat and Roadhog! Our names will known from sea ta sea! What do ya say bud?! You watch my back, I’ll watch yours?!”

Roadhog studied him for a while. His crooked wide grin; he looked just like her.

He usually didn’t wish to waste his energy on anyone else. Or go outside of the ordinary. He didn’t see himself worthy of anything more than living out his day to day life, laying low and keeping to himself until he died off like the rest of them. Causing mayhem and chaos sounded like too much of a hassle. But the longer he looked at his eager grin as Jamison anticipated his response, something inside him stirred for adventure. Not only that, but something about meeting with Jamison again gave him the feeling he could make up for all that he had done in the past, in some strange way. And he would be lying if he said he didn’t yearn for that. 

Roadhog replied finally with a hard nod that caused Junkrat to let out a small excited gasp.

“Sounds like a deal.” 

 

\-------

Roadhog awoke to the sight of bleach white ceiling tiles and the sound of low slow beeps of a nearby heart rate monitor. The sterile smell of chemicals and hospital linens flooded his mask. He was back at base; not only that, but back in the hospital ward. 

He groaned, touching his hand to his mask as the pain suddenly flooded in all at once. More than any of the other wounds, the pain pounding in his skull bothered him the most. He knew Jamison had a hard time remembering most things. Roadhog however had the opposite issue. The memories would never leave him alone. Especially when he closed his eyes. It occurred to him that he must have passed out after the dropship flew out of sight. How long was he out for? 

“Mr. Rutledge?” A meek voice called out next to him. 

He turned his head to see a worried Mei positioned in the hospital chair next to his bed. Her eyes were tired and hazy. She clearly hadn’t gotten any sleep whatsoever. She was also bundled up in a warm sweatshirt with her arms folded over herself; her body trembled slightly as she rubbed her arms with her hands for comfort. 

“Not a dream…” Hog observed.

Mei bit her lip in response; shaking her head as her gaze lead to the floor beneath her feet. They sat in silence for a while. Unsure what to say to one another. Although Roadhog knew Jamison more than Mei ever would, they both had a very different connection to him that the other could never match. Despite that, they were both struggling with the idea he wasn’t there. And that he wasn’t safe. It was difficult to find the words to say in such a time. 

Mei finally spoke up, clearing her throat, “They have one of the Talon agents in custody. He is currently being questioned in the holding chambers. They hope to shake some information from him… Hopefully information as to where we can find him. They said that-” She paused, as her voice began to break. She tried not to lose her composure as she continued, “They said that based on what they have learned so far… Talon was never after the element to begin with...That taking Jamison was their plan all along and we-..we brought him to them.” 

She wiped her eyes as a few tears dribbled down her cheeks. The guilt was visibly eating at her so much already. Roadhog sighed, laying his head back on to the pillow, trying to let the throbbing headache subside. He felt guilt bubble up inside himself as well. It was one thing for all of these Overwatch soldiers to feel sorry about not being there soon enough to save him in time. But it was Roadhog’s actual job. Sure he was a part of Overwatch, but the only reason he was there in the first place was because Jamison wanted to. That’s how most things worked. He didn’t have much say in where the wind took him. All he knew is wherever Jamison went, he would follow. But Jamison was gone. And he was still here. Stuck and unmoving. Not knowing what steps or where to even start to get him back. If he could get him back. 

A pain hit his stomach like a punch to the gut. He had failed him. 

The medicines and treatment in the medical ward were not cutting it. He brushed the linens off of his bandaged body as he sat up and began to exit the ward without a word being said. Mei noticed quickly and became frantic, gathering her things and following him out the door. As he made his way down the hall he noticed she was trailing close behind. Not saying much to him; clearly scared to. But still staying close to him nonetheless. He let her up until he got to his dorm. He put his hand out, ordering her to stay out as he entered. She complied, scooting herself out of the doorway and out of view. 

He made his way around the mess, and rummaged through his dresser drawer to find his large collection of gas canisters. He clipped it to his mask and sucked in the fumes, exhaling a sigh of relief as he crushed it and tossed it aside. It took the edge off a bit, but not enough. His head still throbbed with pain. He knew any more could potentially be too much, but at this point he didn’t give two shits. He grabbed another and sucked in even more fumes before tossing that one aside as well. He rolled his shoulders, standing more upright and feeling it’s effects make its course through his veins. Much better. 

Upon exiting his dorm he was surprised to see that Mei was still standing by waiting for him. It took her a little while to notice he was present; she had a far off look in her eyes that were still red and puffy from all of the tears. She almost resembled a shell of a woman; empty and yearning for comfort. In his mind, he wasn’t sure where to even begin when it came to approaching that, so he simply let out a small subtle grunt that gained her attention quickly.

She snapped out of her trance and looked up to Roadhog. “S-Sorry Mr. Rutledge. I hope you don’t mind that I waited for you.” She stuttered, “I-I’m just. I-I don’t know… Not sure what to do. And something inside me is telling me not to leave you all alone. But if you want to that’s fine too! Oh goodness I-I’m sorry I-”

“The holding chambers.” He interrupted trying to break her out of her flustered anxiety filled state, “Where are they at?”

“Hm? OH! Yes! The interrogation! I wanted to go see as well! Uhm, T-This way please!” She lead them both down the hall as he lingered closely behind. 

To him, she looked and moved like a robot. Someone who was visibly uncomfortable and troubled at the same time. Usually he didn’t trouble himself with other people’s feelings; but on top of Jamison being gone, his emotions were running a little more wild than usual. He didn’t like it. It pissed him off and in turn made him feel uneasy as well. He sighed as he continued to follow her up to the holding chambers, where they witnessed behind a glass window the interrogation. 

They couldn’t hear anything from their end, but it was clear just through the motions and looks plastered on their faces that things were not in their favor. Soldier and Ana were on one end of the table, faces twisted expressions of disgust and anger, shouting and pointing with every word, while the Talon agent, a younger man with dark hair resided on the other side. His face was stoic and cold, with no reaction to the Overwatch soldiers’ outbursts what so ever.

Mei’s stomach turned as she watched; hoping and praying to herself that they could find anything at all that would lead them straight to Jamison. Roadhog knew by how things were going, it was a dead end. 

After a while Soldier and Ana finally exited the room, surprised to be greeted by Mei and Roadhog on the other side. 

“Dr. Zhou!” Soldier exclaimed upon seeing her, “And Mr. Rutledge… I didn’t know Dr. Ziegler excused you from-”

“W..Well not quite yet!” Mei quickly attempted to come to Roadhog’s defense, “He was-”

“Feeling better.” Roadhog spoke up and in turn receiving a sharp nod from Morrison. Usually he would not have accepted that answer, but Jack knew putting up a fight over something such as that would do more harm than good in their current situation. 

“How is the questioning going?” Mei asked meekly, her gaze unintentionally studying the young man still being held in the interrogation room. 

There was a deep sigh and slow silence from the two old soldiers that warranted an unsavory answer. The silence made Mei’s skin itch, while Roadhog had already prepared himself for such. He never placed his faith in overwatch, and knew if it came down to it he was prepared to act on his own accord. 

“It has been more difficult that anticipated, my dear.” Ana reached out, her voice smooth but also troubled. She tried to maintain her strong, motherly form; reassuring the two that all will work out, but it had given the opposite effect. Mei gave her a troubled, fear ridden look as Ana lightly caressed her arm lovingly. “We haven't been able to shake much out of him. He is tougher than he looks. But in time we will get the answers we need. Everything will work out, we will make sure of it.” 

“In time…? But we don’t-” Mei questioned.

“We were able to find out that the ship they were using to relocate Fawkes was one of Talon’s old models. Under the serial code 067. Unfortunately, due to the fact it is too old, the model cannot be traced back in our database. Moira use to work for us...She knows how we operate so, in turn, she also knows how to throw us off their tracks. It will be tougher than most missions.” Soldier continued, “And of course their true mission intentions. Fawkes was the prime subject the whole time. He has information they want, and-”

Ana held her hand up, urging Jack not to continue with such a sensitive subject that they were all very well aware of. The subject however was already starting to get the better of Mei. As strong as she tried to remain, her lips were already starting to tremble along with her voice, “You know the make, model and serial of their ship. There has to be something we can do to track it.” 

“It’s completely off the grid. For the meantime we need more information in order to pinpoint where out of the hundreds of Talon locations throughout the world they may be holding Fawkes. We just need more time.” 

“But.. We.. We don’t have more time. Who knows what they could be doing to him even now while we are just standing here-” Mei took a deep breath, stopping herself from letting her thoughts run wilder in such a dire situation.

Suddenly a low voice growled next to her, followed by the noise of a chain being rattled, “I’ll get your answers for you.” Roadhog suggested, pulling the chain of his hook tight in his grasp. “I’ll have em singin songs by the time I’m done with him.” 

Soldiers demeanor suddenly became more stern, “Rutledge. You better not be suggesting what I think you are.” 

Roadhog looked down at him, eyes glowing behind the lenses with fury. He didn’t have time to put up with these people’s sad excuses while his employer was stuck in god knows what kind of sick situation. He squared his shoulders, “Out of my way.” 

“I don’t think so Rutledge.” Soldier pushed the others aside, “I don’t know how things are where you are you from, and I know you are newer to our operation, but here at Overwatch we don’t tolerate torture.”

“Don’t care what you do here at Overwatch. Just care about getting this done. Now.” 

“You should care. You signed up to be here. Whether if it was your own decision or Jamison’s. You are a part of this team now. When you signed that paper you also cleared all of your criminal records and bounty outside of the lawless Junkertown. If you back out or disobey orders you are back to being a criminal with a huge price on your head. A threat. And it will be our jobs to turn you in.”

His grip tightened on his hook, “You pickin fights with me now? You’ll be dead before you make the first move.” 

Mei couldn’t take the tension much longer. She pushed herself in between them, holding her hands out to somehow stop them from advancing on one another. “Please, both of you! We are all just worked up...Let’s not start more than we need to. L-let’s just assess things and try to think of something together. Soldier.” She turned his attention to her, eyes heavy and pleading for answers, “Is there anything you can do? Anything more than what you are trying? I know torture is out of the question. I-I don’t know how I would feel about that anyways… But there has to be something we can do. Maybe a little more searching. We can send out teams to-.”

“Mei. We are trying our best with the resources we have. While this is happening there are other jobs that need to be taken care of around the world. We cannot stop our missions altogether. We are doing the best we can with what we have available.”

For some reason, as ethical as it sounded, that answer didn’t settle well with Mei. She narrowed her eyes at him, “I-I understand that there are other jobs that need to be done. I’m not trying to stop all Overwatch operations I just feel as though there is more we could be doing.”

“We are trying our best.”

“But sir, If you would just-”

“Mei. We are trying our best.”

His answers were starting to feel a lot like a broken record at this point. They felt hollow and insensere. That was the last thing she wanted to hear. It filled her with an uncomfortable feeling deep inside that was making it harder for her to maintain her composure. A feeling of rage. She understood Morrison was never one to be the best at emotionally engaging with others, but his detached responses while she was trying to seek comfort and clarity were the opposite of what she needed. She felt angered that he couldn’t sympathize with that, and be more understanding when she needed it most. When she needed Jamison most. In the mix of things she couldn’t stop herself from thinking of his smiling face. His warm embrace. Now that he was gone, she had never felt so cold, and it felt like nobody seemed to care. 

With her mind so clouded with such unhealthy and unwanted feelings, she didn’t realize she was visibly shaking. Roadhog studied her as the once calm, sweet, small chinese woman suddenly exploded in a fit of rage right in front of him. Meanwhile she had completely blacked out, unfiltered and unsure of what she was saying. All she knew is that she meant every word. 

“I don’t believe you! W-With all due respect sir, I don’t think you are trying hard enough!” She shouted, unintentionally inching closer to Soldier’s face. She was clearly at her breaking point, “I’ve seen the incredible things Overwatch has been able to do! We have one of our own trapped! In the hands of an organization we have been trailing since we came to be! By someone who use to be one of us! And we have one of the their freakin members sitting right there! IN THAT ROOM! There is more we can do! And frankly I don’t think you care enough to even try it!” 

“Dr. Zhou! I do not appreciate-”

“You don’t appreciate me telling you this?! Interrupting you!? Telling you how I feel?! Well I’m always interrupted! I don’t appreciate that Jamison is gone! I don’t appreciate that we brought him directly to Talon and that he is there now! Captured! And we are just shrugging our shoulders hoping ‘IN TIME’ we will bring him back! Who knows what they are doing to him-!”

“MEI.” 

“THEY ARE TORTURING HIM AND IT’S ALL OUR FAULTS. AND YOU WANT TO TELL ME THAT WE-?! A BEACON OF HOPE FOR EVERYONE?! -CAN’T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?!”

“DR. ZHOU PLEASE.”

“WHO KNOWS IF HE’S EVEN STILL ALIVE.” 

“MEI!” This time it was Ana’s voice who rang above everyone else's’. They all turned to her as she looked back, tears now streaming down her face and her lips trembling in a frown. Her voice broke as her shoulders shook with each trembling word, “We are trying. We-....I want Jamison to come home. I want to bring him back. Please don’t doubt my love for him too.” 

Mei’s emotions ran high.She realized then what she had just done. She had never lost her temper in front of anyone aside from Jamison before. And now on top of that, seeing Ana break before her, in a state she never imagined seeing her in. It was too much to bear. She felt lost. And all she wanted more than anything was to have him back. The room began to spin. 

“Excuse me…” Mei muttered softly as she turned on her heel, running through the door and out into the halls. Away from here. 

Roadhog stood silent for a moment. Soldier went to Ana, pulling her into his arms as she broke down crying into his chest; it made Roadhog sick. He had the means to get the information they wanted if they would just be open to the idea. Yet they turn him down, and whip up these crocodile tears, mourning the loss of someone they don’t even know shit about. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Soldier, his voice still remaining stern despite the sudden outburst, “Rutledge, Need I remind you that you and Jamison are a package deal. Meaning if you decide to put your place here on the line, you are doing the same for him as well. Remember that.” 

Roadhog didn’t answer. The headache from before was starting to burrow its way back into his skull. He didn’t want to waste his energy on them any longer. He couldn’t even look at them without feeling a primal rage bubbling up in his stomach. All in all despite what he wished to do, if Jamison were to come home, he didn’t want him to come hope greeted with handcuffs because of actions Roadhog wished to take. Although he had the irresistible urge to push past 76 and beat the ever living shit out of that Talon scum, he withheld from doing so. That’s where Rat and him were different; the urge was there but Hog would be the one to think things through. 

He left the room without saying a word; Leaving soldier behind to comfort the distressed Ana. 

 

\----

On his way back to his dorm, he caught sight of Mei who was a little ways up the hall, stopped in its dead center with her hands folded over her face. Body shaking with audible sobs. He sighed. The headache was growing louder, shaking his brain with a persistent pain. But then he saw Mei; she put herself in a situation he never expected to see her in. All to stand up for his stupid idiot of an employer. Although always remaining skeptical of her intentions with him, he knew she cared. She had a good heart, even Roadhog could tell that by being around her.   
He wasn’t a hundred percent sure how to approach her. Should he keep walking and leave her to grovel on her own? Should he say something? And if so what? 

He did know if Jamison found out he just left her to cry on her own, he wouldn’t take too kindly to that. Ever since they started becoming involved with one another, Mei almost started to feel like an extension of Jamison. Roadhog knew he had to do something, but social interactions were not his forte. So he just walked over and stood next to her. Not saying a word. Just presenting her with his presence. He started to actually feel an air of nervousness; it definitely felt...awkward. 

She must have felt him there despite not lifting her hands from her face, because she soon spoke up. “I yelled at my superiors.” She sobbed, “I raised my voice at them.” 

“You made some good points…”

“But I felt like nobody was listening! Or willing to try harder for Jamison! And now-. He….He’s in trouble and I am here and I feel...Stuck!”

“....Me too.”

She lifted her head to look at him. Her eyes flooded with tears. “Mr. Rutledge, I’m sorry I’m being selfish. I know you must be going through so much right now…”

“Don’t call me that….”

Her shoulders tensed up with fear, taken back by his comment, “I-I’m sorry!”

“Rutledge is dead...you can call me Roadhog. Mei. Or...Dr. Zhou?”  
“R-Roadhog. I’m sorry Roadhog. Uhm Mei is fine. Thank you.”

“Mei...He will be ok.”

Roadhog wasn’t sure that what he was saying would even be true in the end, but something in his gut told him that it was what needed to be said with her in this moment. And that much was true. Mei’s heart danced the tiniest bit in her chest after hearing that. It meant something more coming from Roadhog. He knew Jamison more than she ever would, and hearing that validating thought from him gave her a hope that nobody else could reassure her with.

“They are after his treasure. Sure of it.” He continued, “They will never find it if he’s dead. Ever. And he’s been through this song and dance before. He won’t give it up. He just needs to hang on for a bit longer. But he’s ok.” 

“B-But Moira… She’s done terrifying experimentations on people.” Mei’s anxiety started to try and take hold of her, “What if-”

“Don’t think about that.” 

“He could be scared and-”

“Don’t think about it. What can we do?”

What could they do? Mei’s eyes narrowed as the tears subsided. She analysed everything they knew already inside her head. The small amount of data they did have running through her thoughts over and over. Suddenly her eyes widened. 

“The serial and model of the ship they do have isn’t in our computer database...but what if it’s-?” She perked up, jumping and resting her hand on Roadhog’s arm without even realizing, causing him to jump a little in response, “MR RUTLEDGE. Oh! I mean, Roadhog! I think I got something! But I will need some time. I know that's not what we want. But I think I may be onto something. Truly!”

She bolted down the hall as fast as she could, leaving Roadhog behind in the dust. “I won’t rest until I have a solid lead! I will contact you later okay?! S-Sorry! Uhm Bye!”

And just like that she was gone. 

\-----

The next few days Roadhog stayed mostly cooped up in his dorm. Occasionally making his way to the dining halls to gather up food. There he was approached by a few other members, which surprised him to say the least. He knew they were all terrified of him. But he also knew how much a lot of them meant to Jamison, and in turn Jamison to them. 

Hana and Lucio made the first contact, asking if he was doing ok and if there was anything they could do. He just simply nodded and left without saying much else. Bridgette approached him as well, presenting him with a new Patchamari plush the released in stores recently. It had a cute pink and red color scheme that differed from the rest. Roadhog felt uneasy about taking it at first, it felt almost like a gift you would give someone in mourning, and as far as he knew Jamison wasn’t dead yet. But then he saw it’s beady little eyes looking back at him with the curled cute smile, and he couldn't resist. He thanked her and added it to his collection. Needless to say, everyone was being much nicer to him than usual; and it almost made him feel a little uncomfortable. So he stuck to his dorm as much as he could. Waiting. Thinking.

It was quiet. Too quiet. 

He realized how much time Jamison’s tangents took out of his day. Rambling on and on about the same things everyday and sometimes nothing at all. He would never admit to Rat that in that moment, he missed them. It was way too quiet for what he needed. 

One night as he laid sleepless, looking up at the ceiling, his phone started to ping like crazy. The blue glow lighting up his room with sporadic flashes of light. Usually he would pay no mind to it, but something inside him told him to answer. He reached over and flicked on the screen to reveal a long string of texts from Mei; asking him to meet her at her dorm. He grunted, lifting himself off the bed and making his way over. 

\----

After one knock, Mei’s dorm room door swung open, revealing her in a state he hadn’t quite seen before. Her hair was a complete wreck, complete with flyaway hairs and a half up crooked ponytail. Dark circles hung from underneath her eyes like weights. Her clothes were layered mix matched and was her shirt...backwards? Not that he was ever one to judge. He had seen crazier looks in the Outback. But it was startling to say the least seeing it on Mei. 

“Mr. Rut-! Uhm Roadhog! Hi! Thank you for coming! Please come in!”

He inched himself into her room, “It’s 2 am.”

“Oh is it??” Her lips thinned out, but she quickly waved that aside, “Oh didn’t even know! Huh. Well, anyways! I found some information I think may prove useful haha! Please make yourself at home!” 

It had looked like a tornado blew through her room. Papers and sketches were everywhere; plastering the walls, cascading the floor, covering the bed. A sad little beep was uttered next to him as her small bot friend, snowball, tried to free itself from being trapped under a giant pile of forms. 

 

“You….Have been busy.” He observed. 

“Hahah Yeah a little!” She exclaimed, pushing all the papers off her bed and floor trying to make some room for him to come in. He politely sat himself on an empty spot on the floor and leaned himself against the bed, “So! The news! I realized when we talked last that of course the older models wouldn’t be registered in our computer database! So I thought! Well! What about way way back in the day before Overwatch went paperless! We had a lot of data stored in our physical library of forms! Some of it, such as the older makes and models of Talon ships and run down hideouts, were not deemed worthy of being transferred to our online database! Which that witch Moira knew! So I broke into our old storage room of physical data that we have yet to dispose of and gathered as much as I could! Sorting through everything that could remotely resemble anything that could help us!” 

“You...broke into it.”

Mei froze upon hearing someone else say it outloud, her voice shook with guilt, “W-Well yes I...may have...let myself in..by force….BUT! I knew if I told soldier he wouldn’t allow it! I mean, I also...checked both of our current records...without permission too..and we are kind of on...thin ice right now. Well..you more than me but still! I couldn’t risk it! I need to find Jamison….He needs us.”

“Us.”

“Yes...I need your help too Roadhog...To help Jamison. You see..Moira is even one step ahead of us even now. I found all the facilities this ship is linked to. And have reason to believe that they are storing him at one of their run down locations. They must have taken this ship from one of those facilities and in turn readied it for his arrival. But this ship is linked to 20 different Talon bases.” She pulled out a bunch of large sheets of paper and sifted through them, “I have the maps to all of them...But they are all spread out throughout the world...I patiently gave myself the time to find this information, but I don’t think I can wait any longer to make it to Jamison. And if we were to search through all of these...It could take weeks.”

Roadhog nodded, “I’m sure that Talon asshole knows.” 

“He won’t say...based on how Overwatch is currently assessing the situation.” 

They sat in silence for a while. No matter what it seemed to boil down to, it all lead back to the agent they had in custody. Mei’s grip tightened on the paper. Her thoughts continuously leading back to Jamison. 

“I’m willing to do something.” She admitted, realizing what she was saying may sound completely crazy and out of her element, “I’m willing to...try and become more confrontational...myself with this Talon agent...more...persuasive.”

Roadhog’s head cocked to the side, “You wanna...make him talk?”

Mei’s eyes clamped shut. “I don’t want to do anything too unsavory...I just want to..scare him into telling us. It’s the only option we have..I-....Soldier and the others turn in early for the night...Maybe...late in the night tomorrow...we could pay a visit to this Talon agent and...possibly get the information we need. NOT HURT HIM TOO MUCH! Just...scare him. Then we can take one of the ships and make it to Jamison before Soldier gets up. I-I don’t know I’m sounding...strange I’m sorry forget it. I-”

She was suddenly interrupted by a loud hardy laugh emanating from Roadhog. It was a sound that filled her with both surprise and fear. It was a sound that shook anyone’s core upon hearing it. He took in a deep breath and collected himself, “You aren’t too bad Mei.”

“Huh?”

“Let’s do it.”

She gulped, nodding back sharply, trying to process what she just agreed to. Suddenly she felt her head start to spin. Mei torturing and scaring people? Something she always detested? But Jamison. He needed them. He was in a far worse situation than anything they would do to this nameless Talon scum. Her knees became weak beneath her. She was fighting with herself, trying to keep her morals in check. But Jamison...It all always went back to him. 

“When’s the last time you slept?” Roadhog spoke up, breaking her from her trance. 

“Uhm..I had a power nap earlier...yesterday… but…”

“You need to sleep.”

“R-Really it’s ok.”

“You are falling over.”

“I can’t sleep! I-I’m sorry… I just..every time I try-. I just think of him! I can’t sleep and sit around when he’s out there I need to start planning and-”

She continued to ramble, unintentionally marching around the room, gathering up papers into her arms and organizing her desk. Roadhog watched intently, blocking out what she was saying. He couldn’t help but notice how familiar it felt. Her crazed, messy look. Her stuttering and rambling. The way she visibly looked like she wanted to rest but couldn’t bring herself to sit still. She looked just like him. She looked like Jamison. 

The similarity of it all made his heart ache slightly in his chest as he continued to watch her. He remembered all those nights he would refuse to sit down. Refuse to rest because of a fight they had gotten into earlier that day that lead him to believe they were being followed. That they were coming for them. He clearly needed the sleep. He was twitchier than usual and if he were to collapse when they really needed him in the fight, he would regret not taking the chance to sleep. It took Roadhog a lot of time to figure out how to get him down. But it ended up being much simpler than he had anticipated. 

As he stared at Mei, trembling and bouncing around the room in the same nervous, frantic fashion, he found himself using the trick on her without realizing. It was all too familiar. 

“I’ll keep watch.” He said, smoothly, quickly gaining her attention. Even the way she stopped in her tracks and looked back at him resembled Jamison. 

He pointed to the bed, “Get some rest. I’ll keep watch.”

She stood in silence for a moment, but soon complied. Roadhog had a different effect on her than others she noticed. Whenever he showed some element of kindness, she couldn’t help but take it. She knew he meant what he said. Laying down in the bed behind him and staring up at the ceiling. She didn’t realize how badly her body needed it. Her limbs soon felt like jello melting on to the bed beneath her. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t give in completely. Her mind was still racing. Soon she was able to tame them just enough to drift off to sleep; of course not without hearing Junkrat’s words echo in her mind as it all went black.

“Don’t follow me, snowflake.”


	3. Chapter 3

“What’s with the scowl, Snowflake?! Ya look mighty scary!”

“And why would that concern you, Mr. Fawkes?”

“Wow, and so formal too!”

“Leave me alone.”

“Ouch. Y-ya haven’t even given a bloke the proper chance ta introduce himself to ya!”

“Oh. I already know plenty about you. Where you come from. What you’ve done. I rather not get myself mixed up in whatever antics you are plotting, Mr. Fawkes. Now if you would excuse me…”

“Hehehehe Wouldn’t know how ya’d like it till ya try it, Snow Queen! Who knows...you may have a lil fun!”

“DON’T call me such names! I have a name! It’s Dr. Zhou. Doctor Mei Ling Zhou. Now would you please-!”

“Well, Doc! The name is Jamison ‘Junkrat’ Fawkes. It’s a pleas’ah!”

“Wish I could say the same.”

“I like ya chill, snowflake! You are cold as ice but boy ya sure got some fire in ya! Say, speakin of which, how do you feel bout fireworks? I would love to show ya something I got cookin-!”

“I wouldn’t want to see fireworks with you if you were the last person on earth! And again! Stop calling me such names! Are you making fun of me!? I really don’t appreciate that!”

“N-Not makin fun! Honest!”

“Gosh you Junkers are such bullies! I am a really busy person you know! With a life! Job! And Responsibilities! And I don’t want to waste my time here with someone who clearly doesn’t take me seriously! So good day to you! Mr. Fawkes!”

“Hooly dooly, Miss Zhou… Give a bloke a fair go, will ya? I ain’t as bad as ya think! Heheheh Ya know… I think you could really take a shine ta me once ya get to know me. What do ya say?” 

“I say you are out of your mind, Fawkes.” 

\----------

Mei woke from her slumbers with a cold chill running up her spine. She mumbled to herself as she shifted her hands across her bed, sleepily searching for a rogue hoodie hidden beneath all the papers scattered across her comforter. 

She finally managed to grab hold of it, pushing her torso through it and embracing it’s comforting warmth. Her body practically purred with relief. Her muscles felt so relaxed and her overall being felt nice and refreshed. She almost didn’t take notice as to how long she had been knocked out for. Despite the situation and all that was going on, that was best night’s sleep she had gotten in quite some time. And she definitely needed it.

It certainly helped knowing a large and dangerous Junker bodyguard had been “keeping watch” all night. Well to the best of his ability given the circumstances. She noticed he was perched in his spot on the floor, with his body leaned up against the bed. This time his head hung low. It was clear that in the deep of the night, he too had fallen asleep. A low rumbling snore emanated from his body, causing Mei to chuckle to herself a bit, then smile sweetly. She was flattered he felt comfortable enough to let the sleep overtake him here. She knew how guarded Junkers typically were by nature. He needed the sleep as well. As emotionally detached as Roadhog was, she knew in her heart that he too must have been feeling uneasy himself with what had been going on. She let him rest. 

Slowly she tore her snowflake pattern blanket off of her and carefully rested it on his shoulders. He flinched a little at first in his sleep, then eventually nuzzled himself into it. She left him be as she continued to conduct her research. 

Tonight was the night they were going to go through with the plan. She wanted to make sure everything was in perfect condition before they made their move. She complied all the maps to all the facilities; double and triple checking to make sure there wasn’t any other Talon hideouts they must have been overlooking. She checked her fuel tank for her cannister to make sure her ammo was secure, made sure Snowball was fully charged for the mission, and even every once in a while subconsciously whispered intimidating demands to herself to practice for the interrogation. All in which weren’t as intimidating as she would have hoped. 

Her anxieties slowly started to creep up on her. Intimidating others for information. It was always an obstacle that would come up every so often within Overwatch. That was just part of the job. But it was also a task she was never approached for. In fact she was the last person any of the other members would approach for such a duty. Even after Lucio himself. She wasn’t cut out for it, and she knew that. But she would have to be. For him. 

She sighed, shaking off the nerves with a silly little jiggle of her body. She couldn’t let any fears get in her way now. Not when there was so much at stake. 

Hours had passed, and before she knew it, evening was drawing near. 

As she was continuing to assess her documents, she was quickly distracted by a low growl coming from Roadhog. She turned, expecting to see him now awake and ready to go, but he was still sound asleep. His body shook as his head continue to hang low to his chest. His growl grew louder as his left hand lazily tried to paw itself at his mask, missing with every attempt. It was admittedly a frightening sight. 

“M-Mr. Roadhog?” Mei breathed cautiously as she observed him from across the room.

His growls grew even louder than before, soon turning into a roar. She knew he must have been dreaming. Dreaming of something awful. 

“Didn’t mean to.” He groaned in agony, “Didn’t mean to leave you. Rat. Had to. She. She is. Rat. Don’t-AHHHGH.”

She couldn’t watch him suffer any longer. Without thinking she ran to him, quickly grappling onto his arm, shaking him awake.

“Roadhog!” 

The next few moments felt like a blur. She wanted to help. She really did. 

One moment she was trying to help him break away from his bad dreams. Next thing she knew, she was tossed across her room, falling flat on her butt and banging her head against her desk drawers. She knew it would definitely leave a bruise. She opened her eyes to see Roadhog now gazing back at her through his mask, hand extended in her direction. 

He froze for a moment, trying to get his wits back. Suddenly he scrambled to her, hands frantically dancing in place as if he wanted to help; but he kept them at a distance from her, as if he thought if he would touch he may break her in some way, shape or form. 

“Mei!” 

“It’s ok! It’s ok! I’m ok!” She waved him off, holding her other hand to her head as she inched herself off the ground. “What about you?”

“....Me.”

“Yes! You seemed very distraught! In your sleep you called out...for him...Jamie...something about….” She paused, unsure if she should continue, “something about leaving him?”

He recoiled, pulling his hands back to his chest, allowing one to slowly inch up, touching his mask lightly. Mei bit her lip. Perhaps she had been overstepping. And that was never her intention. But regardless of where their relationship stood with one another, Mei was never one to watch someone suffer or go through any form of hardship without at least attempting to lend some help. 

“I shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that. I am really sorry. I should have known better.” She began, “But...If I may say… You didn’t leave Jamie, Roadhog. He was taken. There was not much we could do. And if we could, we would have. I don’t want you to blame yourself. You have done and continue to do so much for him...We will get him back.. Together.”

He looked back at her for a moment. His filters on his mask wheezing against the strong silence. Finally he spoke up. 

“....More to it than that.”

 

“Huh?”

“Hm….” He shifted his body back to his original stance, leaving the conversation at that. She shrunk away from the topic. It was clearly something he wasn’t open to elaborating on. And as scary as Roadhog could get at times, she didn’t want to see what he may do if she were to badger him to speak up about it. 

“I was out for a while?” He spoke up again. 

“Uhm, yes! You were sleeping for about 13 hours!” She picked herself off the ground and smiled at him politely, “But don’t worry, I kept watch!” 

He stared back at her for a moment and acknowledged her efforts with a small nod. “Appreciate it.” 

“I’m sure you needed it. I know this must be hard on you as well.”

“Hm…” 

“Its nearing 5 pm. Tonight is the night! Is there anything I can do to assist you or go over with you before we take action? We should probably commence the plan around 12 am.”

“No. There are things I gotta do on my own first.”

“Oh! I see!” She cleared her throat trying to maintain a professional air about her, “Well we should meet back here at my dorm around 12! Sound good?”

“Hm.” He nodded again, picking himself off the ground as he headed toward the exit. 

“W-Well! It was a nice talk! Uhm! I’ll see you tonight! S-Stay cool! We got this! uhm.” Mei frantically tried to escort him out in an attempt to be a polite host, but her efforts were easily ignored. He simply left without another word, closing the door on her mid-sentence. 

She maintained her tense stature for a moment before exhaling and slumping down in an embarrassed mass of Mei. 

“Stay cool?! Seriously?!” She smacked her face against her palm, warranting a confused visit from her robot counterpart, who beeped at her with concern, “Well, at least I can say I got more than three words in with him right, Snowball? Ugh, I thought I was close to a break through there! But...Cultivating a relationship with Mr. Hog is not the main issue here! We need to save Jamie...Tonight is the big night!”

Snowball beeped a triumphant battle cry as he whirled in circles around his maker. 

“You seem to have a lot of faith in me huh, my friend.” She giggled nervously as he nuzzled himself under her arm, “Do you really think I can do it? Not just saying things?” 

He beeped back happily in affirmation. 

“Right. I won’t be alone...I have you. And Mr. Hog to help me. We need to give it our all.” She nodded, gathering up as much confidence as she could. 

She couldn’t let her anxieties bring her down now. Although it was a part of her and a daily obstacle that posed a hindrance to their success, Jamie was a bigger part of her that meant more to her than he would ever know. She couldn’t afford to lose him. She couldn’t bare the thought of it. And she wasn’t going to let that part of her ruin her chances. 

She balled her fists, crushing her anxious thoughts in her grip, and jumped into the cheesiest victory pose she could muster up, “Let’s do our best, Snowball!” 

Her friendly robot counterpart cheered happily in a series of beeps, joining her in her corny pre-battle hype tactic. 

\-----

 

They stood in silence for quite a while. An awkward silence that caused beads of sweat to form on Mei’s forehead. She bit her lip, eyes darting from side to side, unable to look straight into Roadhog’s dark lenses. He was definitely judging her. 

“What the hell are you wearing…” He finally spoke up, causing Mei to let out a small yelp of shame. 

Midnight had finally arrived and Roadhog arrived surprisingly on time to her dorm room. But instead of being greeted by Mei in her typical battle attire complete with her fuzzy parka and puffy boots, the door instead opened to the sight of a small, nervous Mei dressed in a large-fitting black t-shirt, complete with black leggings and black tennis shoes. All topped off with a black beanie that sat tightly upon her head. 

She cleared her throat trying to brush off any signs of embarrassment, which failed, “S-Should I lose the beanie?” 

He didn’t answer her. But his silence inferred that she herself already knew the answer. She huffed as she ripped it off her head and quickly scrambled for some sort of explanation. 

“It’s my sneaking attire! We are on a stealth mission! I can’t stand out, okay? I-I mean the shade of blue I typically wear is so bright! I don’t want to be noticable and-”

Her excuses fell on deaf ears; Roadhog had turned away mid-sentence and was already escorting himself in the direction of the holding chambers. Whatever her reason was for her weird get-up, he didn’t seem to care. 

“H-Hey wait!” She hoisted her canister to her back and scurried after him down the halls. 

Once finally arriving Mei requested they stop so she can collect her thoughts before entering. She stood for a while, trying to subdue her racing mind and calm her nerves. Mei was always known for not being good at hiding her feelings. She had a hard time even shouting at others without breaking out into a few tears. To intimidate someone meant to have the upper hand on them. And to have the upper hand you weren’t supposed to show any signs of weakness. She didn’t want her emotions to get in the way. 

“Been here for a while now.” Roadhog interjected into Mei’s meditation. 

“Huh?”

“Been standing here for 20 minutes.”

“We have?!”

“Hm.”

“I’m sorry…” She huffed, “I guess calming my nerves is proving to be a lot harder than I hoped...This needs to go well or else we could lose our chance of getting to him...To Jamie…”  
Roadhog analyzed her for a bit before finally taking his giant hand and resting it firmly on her shoulder which definitely surprised her. 

“You won’t be alone.” He confirmed, giving her a small pat for encouragement, “If you can’t make em talk. I will. It will be fine.” 

They both knew that having Mei try the first go at the Talon agent was probably their best bet. If Roadhog were to lose his temper he could do more damage than they could fix. Which goes without saying, could cause them more issues in the long run. 

Mei nodded back to him. He was right. She wasn’t alone. And whatever they were up against, they could handle together. 

He released her from his grip, “You ready?”

She sighed, squaring her shoulders and putting on her serious face, “I’m ready.” 

With that, they proceeded forward into the chambers. 

The sight upon first entering was dark and gritty. The chambers that they held criminals in had not been well maintained or used since the fall of Overwatch back during the Omnic crisis. The cell was small, and the room itself was very poorly lit. Inside the cell sat the agent. A shorter, well-built man with dark hair. He looked up, his expression initially surprised, but soon his lips curled into a cocky smirk. 

Mei kept her shoulders squared and her stance confident to the best of her ability as she trotted up to the bars of the cell, the giant junker of a man following closely behind. 

“I remember you two.” The agent spoke up; his thick british accent purring with curiosity, “You were the two soldiers from Numbani...gotta say...you put up quite the fight.”

“We came here to talk.” Mei stated, voice sharp and unwavering.

“You think I’ll talk?” He chuckled back, “Your friends have already tried, sugar. And I know for a fact you pussies here at Overwatch ain’t willin to try anything drastic to get me talking. It’s been smooth sailing for me. I’m surprised how easy it’s been.”

“If you really remember us, than you should also remember what we did to your little Talon friends.” She coldly reminded him. In return she didn't quite get the reaction she hoped for. He shook his head as he let out a hardy laugh at her attempts. 

“Oh but what my Talon friends didn’t see after ya shot them down was that big guy there passing the fuck out on the pavement while you cried and screamed like a lil baby over your poor boyfriend. Ain’t so tough then when that junker trash was loaded up in our ship.”

Roadhog growled, inching closer to the cell only to be stopped by Mei gesturing her hand to hold back. 

“About him. Where are you keeping him.”

“Like I said, sugar. Ya friends already tried. I ain’t talkin.”

“I am not my friends. Where are you keeping him? What base?”

“What makes you so different, sweetheart? You are all talk.”

“Where is he? Tell m-”  
“I can tell ya for sure that waste of space, Ozzie vermin is gettin what’s comin to him. Thinking he can pull himself together and turn himself into some sort of hero. What a joke. Thinks he’s better than Talon. I’m sure he’s really changing his mind after Moira is through with him. That is if she hasn’t already gotten what she wants out of him and thrown his dirty carcas to the dogs. Aw what’s wrong? Didn’t like hearing that? Sweetheart?” 

She felt an underlying, pent up rage snap inside of her so hard that it was practically audible. Her face twisted into a scowl so fiery it could melt all of Ecopoint. Being fueled by such rage, all traces of anxiety she once had vanished within a instant. 

“Grab him.” She ordered as Roadhog quickly complied, reaching behind the bars and grabbing the man tightly by the wrists; jerking them above his head and leaving him dangling in his death grip. 

The man scrambled in his grasp, genuinely surprised they made such a move. 

“W-What are you doing?!”

“I am TIRED of being interrupted by everyone.” Mei spat back, words sharp as blades. She whipped out her blaster and fiddled with the settings, muttering and growling to herself in Mandarin.

The Talon agent’s eyes darted from her contorted face and blaster quickly. Soon, the fear started to set in. “What are you doing with that?! What about no torture, huh!? I know you golden Overwatch sissies aren’t into that shit! C-cut it out!!”

She lifted the bottom of his shirt revealing his bare stomach as she slammed the tip of her blaster against his skin. He couldn’t help but let out a small shriek of surprise which in turn Roadhog got a small chuckle out of.  
Her eyes shot up, piercing him like daggers. The nameless agent gulped, looking back at her unable to look away. 

“You know nothing of me and what I’m capable of. And you certainly know nothing of Jamison Fawkes. He survived a radiated warzone for his whole life. What makes you think Moira has anything against that?” She clicked her blaster, causing him to jump in response, “Now you are going to tell me once and for all what facility you have him locked up at. Is that ok with you? Sweetheart?”

“I-I know you ain’t gunna kill me. So that blaster does n-nothing for me, honey.” He stuttered. 

She chuckled darkly back at his remarks, “Oh I’m not going to kill you.”

She pulled the trigger of her blaster, sending a low running spray of frost against his bare skin. He inhaled deeply as the feeling of thousands of little needles pierced his skin. 

“I am just going to give you some encouragement.”

He huffed, scowling back at her, “You think this little snow flurry is gunna do it for me? Try again.”

“Oh! Sure thing!” She twisted the knob on the top of her blaster up a notch, increasing the speed in which the frost ejected from her gun. He inhaled sharply again. The feeling growing more and more powerful the longer she held it in place. His skin started to grow red underneath the frost. 

“F-Fuck you!” He spat. 

She turned up the knob again, the speed increasing even more. The feelings of small needles against his skin grew into a strong burning sensation that he could practically feel in his organs. The pain scratched and bit at him furiously. His skin began to turn purple beneath the frost, and icicles soon formed around his torso in the direction of the frost’s force. He gasped and scrambled in Roadhog’s grip, trying to swing himself away from her icey torture. But no luck. 

“Spit it out!” She demanded, soon tilting the direction of her blaster toward his pelvic region.

“STOP STOP STOP! ALRIGHT! A-21. BASE A-21.”

“What room?!” 

“THEY HAVE HIM IN UH-”

“WHAT ROOM?!”

“130! ROOM 130! SWEET JESUS! PLEASE AWAY FROM MY COCK!”

“Thank you.” She brought the blaster away, quickly reaching for her collection of Talon facility maps to confirm his information. 

Her eyes quickly scanned the pages at lightning speeds, desperately trying to find the missing link to Jamison. Soon, she found it. Her heart practically jumped out of her chest with excitement upon seeing that code. 

“A-20. It’s here! Room 130!...Wait...This is in SPAIN!?” Her gaze shot back up to him, “You mean to tell me he was under our noses this whole time… They had him this close to us?! Is this some sort of joke?!”

The man chuckled nervously, “Talon has a uh..weird sense of humor?”

She grumbled, folding up the paper and stuffing it back into her pouch in a fit of frustration and reached deeper into it as if in search of something else. The Talon agent still lay dangling in Roadhog’s tight grip. 

“So you are done with me yeah?! Can’t wait to show your superior what you did to me. Put me down already, ya got what ya want, you creepy broad.” 

“Oh don’t be such a baby.” She groaned, tossing a biotic field underneath him and enabling it. Soon a warm, yellow glow radiated from the device, healing his body from the inside out and melting away and signs of damage. Soon his skin turned completely back to it’s normal fleshy color. Roadhog then proceeded to drop him onto the hard cell floor. 

 

“You’re fucking kidding me.” The agent’s eyes widened with disbelief. 

“Let’s keep this between us, huh sweetheart?” Mei spat her final remark before turning on her heels and rushing through the door quicker than Roadhog could keep up with. 

Roadhog finally made it out the door and into the halls. He turned to find Mei to provide her with some form of congratulations on her amazing triumph on her own, but turned only to see a trembling Mei leaning against the wall in a full on crying fit. It soon added up to him why she bolted out of there so quickly. 

“That was so scary!” She stuttered, frantically trying to wipe the tears off her cheeks. As impressive as she was, her emotions still found time overtake her in the end. She was just fortunate she wasn’t overwhelmed in the heat of it all. 

Hog sighed behind his mask as he planted his hand on top of her small head, rubbing it softly until she choked back her sobs enough to get moving once again. 

“You did good.”

“Thanks.” She blubbered back.

\----

Sneaking on and flying out a dropship from Gibraltar proved to be easier than expected. They luckily didn’t run into anyone along the way that they would have to explain themselves to. Athena did question them, however upon entering the ship. 

“Dr. Zhou and Mr. Rutledge. You are flying quite late. Are you authorized to use the ship at this time?” Her soothing automated voice chimed over the loudspeakers. 

“It’s ok Athena. We are on a very sensitive mission at the moment. I can assure you I am in fact authorized.” She lied back, “Can you please take us to the coordinates I provided?” 

There was a long pause as if Athena herself was contemplating the situation. Finally she spoke up again.

“Sure, Dr. Zhou. Would you like for me to enable stealth mode?”

“Please.” 

The flight was rather uneventful. Mei attempted to make small conversation during the very brief time they spent on the ship together. But he didn’t seem to keep it going very well. She was unsure if he was deep in thought, unamused by her attempts or just plain silent. He would get that way around Jamison every once in awhile she would notice. But Jamison didn’t really give people room to talk to begin with. And she didn’t know Roadhog well enough to tell if she was getting on his nerves or not. She let the idea of having a conversation pass and turned to her field notes and maps to pass the time instead. 

Soon they arrived to their drop point. Mei put in coordinates that set them a little further back in the woods to avoid being seen or heard, so they would have to hike a bit of the way to the actual facility. They geared up and exited the dropship after being sent off with well wishes from Athena. 

They traveled by foot for about 10 minutes before finally setting sights on the base. From the outside it appeared to be an old, abandoned cement building smack dab in the center of the forest. Vines and foliage completely overtook it, and the sides of it were crumbled and decayed. Mei almost did a double take, thinking they may have been mislead. But the layout on her map matched the building in front of them, and once they moved closer, they were able to see that around the corner, set off further into the woods was the dropship that took him. 

“Serial number 067! That’s it!” She exclaimed in an excited whisper, “Jamison is here-Huh! Wait!”

Roadhog didn’t waste any time. He got up from behind the bush they had positioned themselves behind and made his way directly to the door. Not the most stealthy approach Mei would have hoped for, but a girl of her size certainly couldn’t stop a man of his. She trailed behind him, anxiously looking in all directions for any oncoming enemies that may have spotted them. She sighed with relief; they had made it to the door with the luck they had. 

“Ok. Before you go in let’s just take this slow. Quietly and carefully-HEY!”  
Again, he completely ignored her, pushing the door open with ease and brushing off her orders. She almost had a full on panic attack; instinctively pushing herself through the door in front of him, blaster held tightly in hand and ready to fire. She turned to him mouth agape as he stood still as a statue, utterly unphased.

“Can you PLEASE be a little more careful?” She spat, causing him to chuckle back at her as if he was getting a kick out of her reaction. She didn’t take to that too kindly. 

“Mr. Hog, I’m being serious-!”

“WHO GOES THERE?”

She shrieked, pushing the both of them on either side of the hallway entrance. They sat perfectly still, listening and waiting as they heard the oncoming footsteps of an enemy agent. Judging by the footsteps, his pase had quickened around the other end of the hall, slowing down and taking fewer steps toward their direction. Mei held her breath, almost feeling as if she were going to pop from the anticipation. If they were to get caught and blow their cover so early on, their chances of getting to Jamie would become slim to none. She looked up at Roadhog who was hidden adjacent from her who was also looking back at her for any signs of what step they should take. He cocked his head as the footsteps came to a stop, and then sounding as if they turned and began to leave in the other direction. 

She exhaled, letting all of her pent up tension release with a single breath. 

“That was close…” She whispered. 

The relief soon passed as quickly as it came, however. A loud buzzing screech blared from the communications device on her wrist, followed by a very loud and angry Soldier 76 screaming at her through the speakers. 

“MEI LING. WHERE ARE YOU?! DID YOU TAKE THE SHIP WITHOUT-”

Mei scrambled, heart pounding against her chest as she attempted to cover the comms with the palm of her hand. Soon the footsteps drew nearer, louder and faster. 

“WHO GOES THERE?!” The voice shouted again as Roadhog proceeded to swiftly dispose of the threat, peeking out from around the corner and hooking him by the legs, dragging them out from underneath the agent and pulling him to his demise. 

Once in his grip, scrambling to break free, Roadhog latched on to his head and promptly snapped his neck in his hold. 

Mei covered her mouth, trying not to gag at the sight of it. Sure she had killed people herself, and seen others kill, but when Roadhog killed, it was so primal and gritty. So raw and intense. The dark lenses of his mask directed themselves at her; she could feel him scowling at her from behind them. He had every right to. 

She clumsily turned down the volume on the communication device, inching her lips toward them to reply. 

“Soldier, it’s Mei.” she whispered.

“Mei! Where are you?! How dare you-!”

“Sir, I am in a very sensitive situation right now, I really can’t have you contacting me through here. I’m sorry.”

“Just tell me why the hell the tracker says you are in Spain? Where is Rutledge?”  
She clasped her eyes shut, internally praying no other agents were on their way. “Mr. Rut- er, Roadhog is with me sir. We found where they have Jamie and we are going to bring him home.”

“Why didn’t you wake me and gather us before you left!? Why did you leave on your own?!”

“I really couldn’t risk you making us wait any longer sir, with all due respect, I had to.”

“We would have been able to help you! If you get hurt-!”

“I couldn’t risk it sir I’m sorry.”

“We will be on our way immediately.”

“Sir please let me get to Jamison first. If you cause a commotion before we get to him they could move him and-”

“We are on our way and that’s final. Over and out.”

The connection hastily cut off between the two of them.

Mei let out a groaning sigh as her body collapsed against the wall. 

“Is there anyone else coming?” She asked, face pressed into her hands.

“No.” Roadhog answered back. They sat for a moment to make sure of it, but judging the situation they assumed nobody must have heard their little mishap. 

“Talon was so cocky enough to hold Jamison in a facility so close to Gabalter, but apparently still felt it was necessary to have guards. I anticipated as much but...the hallways are much more narrow than expected. We will without a doubt run into others the way this is going. We need to think of something. Some way to work around this. A distraction? No.. They may move him.. Maybe-.”

As she went on contemplating amongst herself Roadhog was already scanning the area. He quickly took notice of an air vent directly above her. 

“Hm...Come here.”

“Wha-HUH?!” 

Without any warning, Roadhog scooped the tiny Mei into his grasp, opened the air vent and shoved her small body inside. After he looked to make sure she still had her map in her hands, he began to place the vent cover back into place. He was quickly interrupted by her small hand shooting out from the vent and stopping him. 

“Wait!” She cried. He could have easily shoved her in further without any problems but he stopped, listening carefully to what she had to say.

“I can’t leave you Mr. Hog. I can’t leave you alone!”

“I’ve been alone for a long while, Mei. Ain’t that big of a deal. Get to Junkrat.”

“Please!” She pleaded. 

“Get to him. He needs you.”

“He needs US!”

“Can have you caught in the crossfire...I’ll meet up with you eventually. Get to him. Free him. And we will get him out together. Yeah?”

She bit her lip, pushing the map forward in his direction. She knew he wasn’t going to listen to her, no matter how hard she tried. “Please at least take the map…”

He grunted pushing back to her chest, “I’ll make my own way.”

And with that, he pressed the cover back into place, and went on his way. She watched for a bit as he left, and eventually started to make her way down the vents. 

The air was musty, full of dust and humid as could be, She could already feel sweat pooling in all the most uncomfortable areas of her body. Wiping her forehead she continued to make her way on all fours down the cramped, tunneling vents. With a peek of her map, she was able to determine he was on the other side of the building; just go straight for a while and make a left, and he would be there. Snowball unhinged himself from her canister, scurrying underneath her body and placing himself in front of her to light the way. She smiled at his efforts; perhaps she wasn’t as alone now as she thought. It brought her comfort in such a troubling moment. 

After continuing for quite some time, they finally made it to the point where they would take their turn. She stopped, warranting a surprised beep and confused look from her small robot friend. She was so focused this whole time on reaching Jamison, she didn’t even give herself time to mentally prepare for what she may see. He was stronger than people gave him credit for, and it was like Roadhog had told her, he had gone through this before. But not with Talon. What if he was mangled, and unrecognizable? What if he had more limbs missing than before? What if the whole time he had gone through all that pain, he was calling out her name hoping she would swoop in and save him then and there. What if he was already dead?

She gulped as she began to tremble in place. After a few moments of trying to recollect herself, snowball hovered over to her, nuzzling up against her cheek and drifted forward even more, as if to encourage her. 

She nodded, wiping the forming tears from the corner of her eyes. He was right. Despite what she may see, he was still there. There was chance she could save him, and she wasn’t going to pass it up for a moment. 

She swallowed her fears and advanced forward. 

Once she took the turn, she was immediately greeted with the sight of a glowing yellow light radiating from a vent a few feet up. She hurried forward. That was it. Room 130. It had to be!

Slowly, she peeked her head out into the light, looking into the room. A gasp escaped her lips without her realizing; her eyes tearing up intensely at the sight of him. An overwhelming emotion of joy, pain and fear all mixed together completely washed over her. 

She tried her hardest to choke back her tears and sobs upon seeing him. He was alone, eyes closed, body dangling from chains in a spread eagle position. His mechanical limbs had been stripped away from him, and a ball gag was tightly buckled into his mouth. His body beat, bruised and bleeding from all directions. But he was there. Still breathing. 

After all the searching, their findings proved to be true. 

He was there. And he was still alive.


	4. Chapter 4

She frantically studied his limp body from the vents, surveying it up and down to insure there weren’t any major or life changing injuries she could see. There was apparent bruising on his wrists and limbs from where the chains were pulling as well as across his back and face. There were deep red slash marks across his shoulders, chest and lower back, that appeared to be in the process of healing rather than newly formed. The blood that stained his skin was dried and crusted at the edges. She then noticed his fingertips, gagging at the sight of them. His nail beds were completely vacant of any nails; instead they were bloodied and red. Her skin itched and crawled at the thought of what that must have felt like, having them pulled out one by one. She swallowed, trying not to think about it any longer. 

His body twitched slightly in the chain’s grasp. His jaw relocated itself, trying to find comfort in solace with the gag wedged between his gnawing teeth. 

Jamison was alone for now, and she needed to take advantage of that. 

“Snowball, the screws!” 

He beeped back a trill of affirming chimes as he scurried to the screws to unhinge them out of place. But before Snowball even had a chance to touch the first one, the door to room 130 swung open. Mei’s heart lept in her chest, as she snatched snowball into her hold and pulled them both out of sight. Once the footsteps entering stopped, she peered ever so slightly out the vent to assess the situation. 

Moira had made her entrance, and was now positioned directly in front of Jamison, accompanied by two Talon guards. Mei cursed in her native tongue under her breath upon seeing her. The sight of her after their last encounter and after seeing what she had done to Jamie made her blood bubble and boil under her skin. 

Moira stood tall as she walked over to the helpless Jamie, softly caressing his face with her hand and tilting his chin up, putting her in his line of sight. His eyes fluttered opened finally, and after seeing her, his eyebrows immediately knitted together in a scowl. He growled under his gag and bared his teeth in response. 

“Good morning, my pet. Did we sleep well?” She softly ruffled his hair with an eerily loving touch as he remained silent, huffing from his mouth and becoming visibly more angry.

“Are we ready to talk?” She cooed, tugging at the straps of his gag. He replied by snatching his head away from her grasp and turning to look in the other direction, growling like a wild animal that was tired of being poked by curious onlookers. 

She glared at him, promptly taking a full fist of his hair in her hold and heaving his head abruptly, putting her back in his line of sight. He huffed, wincing at the pain. 

“What did I say about sassing me, labrat? Hmm. Tell me.”

He remained silent.

Her jaw clenched in frustration as she reached her spare hand up, digging her dark, long fingernails into his cheek. Her nails dragged against his skin, leaving streaks down his face. A mysterious black smoke surged from the wounds, creating an audible sizzling noise as they rose in the air. Jamison’s eyes clasped tightly shut. He groaned in pain, unable to move as while his head was tightly held in her binding grip. 

“Tell. Me.” She ordered through gritted teeth. 

He huffed at an even quicker pace, attempting to answer her orders. Unfortunately the only way he was truly able to answer was in a series of unrecognizable babbles and mumbles. Her lips curled into a smirk, as if she were entertained by his humiliating attempts. 

“That’s right, my pet.” She chuckled darkly, removing him from her hold and laying gentle pats on his head. His breaths slowed to a comfortable pace while he let his head dangle freely. 

Mei wanted more than anything to bust through the air vent and unleash a icey hell on that evil witch and her henchmen. Without even realizing she was already reaching her hands for the vent cover screws, peering more into sight. Snowball broke her from her trace, knocking himself into her and reminding her to remain hidden for the time being. He was right too. She had to push through the pain of seeing him such conditions until she could properly get to him. If she were to get caught as well, they may never make it out okay. 

She swallowed the pain and hid herself once again, continuing to watch from the sidelines. 

“I am sure you would like to hear that on top of the tests we have been putting you through we gathered some additional research. It’s quite fascinating really…” Moira purred. Jamison didn’t make eye contact. He clearly wasn’t amused in the very least, nor did he care. “Due to your previous living conditions, your body seems to heal at a faster rate than most. About 20 percent faster to be exact. But we only able to notice this through the more minor injuries...I would like to conduct more research further looking into this finding. “

She nodded at her counterparts who in turn approached Jamison. He flinched in response as they grabbed on to him, using a syringe to collect some of his blood. 

Moira trotted forward, taking Jamison’s organic hand into hers as she studied it carefully. His fingers began to physically tremble at her touch. She tightly gripped onto his pointer and middle finger. “We will start conducting this research on more serious injuries. Don’t worry, we will go slow and work our way up, my pet. For instance. We will see how it affects bones...We will start with the fingers….”

Mei darted behind the vent walls, holding her breath in anticipation for what was to come next. Before Jamison had the chance to protest, a piercingly loud snap emitted from her grip. Jamison’s eyes rolled back, eventually clasping shut. A few tears trickled down his cheek that were quickly mopped up by Moira’s chillingly loving touch. 

“Later we will move on to the more major ligaments. Such as your arm...leg...ribs...Aw what’s wrong, labrat?”

Jamie’s eyes slowly fluttered open, his gaze redirecting back to Moira. Although he couldn’t speak back to her, it was as if his eyes were pleading her to stop. As Mei went back to watch and saw that expression for herself, she could feel her heart shatter in her chest. 

“This will all come to an end, my pet, if you would just tell me what I need to know.” Moira coldly responded. Jamison quickly looked the other way; tears trickling down his cheeks despite the sharp scowl he was now wearing once more. “You have really put up quite the front for the time being...If we can’t get it out of you through the means we have already been using...I can assure you we will use others. More drastic. Say… those two that were fighting for your survival while we were in Numbani...Do you think they may know?” She teased darkly. 

His gaze shot up to her, eyes widened with fear. 

“Oh? Don’t like that idea, labrat?” She cooed.

His body began to tremble, expression growing dark. He muttered the same phrase over and over behind the gag. Each time more sharper than the last. Mei attempted to listen to make it out; after the third try, she was able to translate the phrase ‘they don’t know’. 

Moira smirked, “Perhaps if I play around with them...it may entice you to tell me more of what you know then. Hmm? The large Junker man...Roadhog was it? He was infected with the radiation at an older age than you….and he is quite larger..I wonder how it may have affected him..I could run some research and-”

Jamison jostled forward, shaking his head violently back and forth in efforts to protest her idea. He mumbled and cursed madly, growing louder by the second.

Moira’s gaze grew dark. She found quite a bit of amusement from his reaction; and was sure her next idea would get a rise out of him in a way she would most enjoy. 

“The girl. Mei, was it?”

Jamison’s whole body froze. His eyes growing wider; burning with a mix of fear and rage. How dare she even say her name? His body trembled with anticipation of what she dared to say next. 

“She had been in cryostasis for quite some time, yes? From information gathered by our intel, it was 9 years I believe.”

Jamison remained frozen silent. The pace of his breaths pulsing faster and sharper.

“Yet she still maintains the same appearance and energy she had prior to the...incident. Her friends weren’t so lucky...but she came out of it completely unharmed. Her body could do wonders for my research… If I were see just how it worked...Of course, the tests I would run would call for some incisions..some dissections-” 

Jamison lunged his body forward as far as the chains could take him, roaring at her in protest. His body shook and trembled like a wild caged animal. He was practically blacking out from pure, unmitigated rage. 

Moira chuckled slightly at his struggles. In an attempt to tease him even more, she tugged at the straps of his gag before finally freeing it from his mouth, “Well if you have something to say, just spit it out.”

He rolled his jaw back into place before screeching at her with a raspy, painful tone, “I’LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVEN THINK BOUT LAYIN A HAND ON HER YA CREEPY CUNT.”

“Oh you’ll kill me?” She cooed back, eyeing him up and down. 

His voice shook, each word trembling with anger, “I WON’T LET ANYONE FUCKIN TOUCH HER. ESPECIALLY UGLY EVIL HAGS LIKE YOU. FUCKIN ACTIN LIKE YOU EVEN HAVE THE RIGHT TA TALK ABOUT HER. I’LL TEAR YOU APART.”

“You’ll tear me apart, huh?”

“STAY AWAY FROM HER. I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL FUCKIN KILL YOU!”

“Then do it. Go on.” Moira challenged. Her voice cold and unwavering, “Kill me, Fawkes. Tear me apart. Stop me from finding your little sweetheart and making her my play thing. Kill. Me.”

He froze; her words shot through him like bullets. She was right; what could he do?

“That’s what I thought…” She murmured. 

Mei pushed herself further into the vents. She couldn’t find it in herself to watch. The pain and anger on Jamison’s face. The way he spoke about protecting her like he even could in his current situation. The fear he must have felt. She hid her face into her hands, trying her hardest to hide the sounds of her sobs. The overwhelming emotions rushed over, soon becoming too much to bear. Snowball nuzzled himself into her arms, trying to comfort her as much as he could while she continued to cry. 

The panic and heartache she felt was like nothing she had ever experienced before. The only solace she could find in their current predicament was to hold Snowball close and whisper as softly as she could to herself, “I’m here Jamie. I’m here.” Pushing through the pain until she could help proved to be much more difficult than she could ever imagine, when all she wanted to do was comfort him. For him to be safe.

But all she could do was wait. Wait and listen to their heart wrenching exchange. 

Jamison’s eyes darted frantically, desperately reaching for any means to free himself and smite down his captor. Any means to break free. To get to Mei. To be with her again. Images of her sweet smile invaded his mind, flying by a million mental pictures per second. It’s all he could see. All he could feel was her. What could he do to stop anyone from hurting her if he was here. If he was gone. 

He bit his lip so hard it practically bled. The anger bubbled up inside his gut violently and loudly until it finally erupted from his body. He tugged at the chains, twisting and turning his body combatively against his binds. His body feeling the pressure as the chains tugged back at him. His rage completely overtook him, turning him into a mass of pure hatred and pain. He was so overtaken by his emotions he didn’t even realize just how loudly he was screaming. All he could feel was his anger and tension. All he could hear was the sound of Moira as she cackled loudly at his failure. At his demise. 

Moira finally calmed down her laughter enough to take the next step forward in her plans. She had shaken just enough entertainment out of Jamison that she wished for, and decided to put the charades to an end for the day. She fed off of a few more ounces of his pain before finally forming a ghostly black orb from her palm. 

“You truly are one of a kind, Labrat.” She spoke to him, despite the fact she knew he wasn’t listening, “Rest for now. We will be back for you soon.” 

She lifted her hand, sending the ghostly orb hovering in his direction. As it drew closer to his body, a long strand of it’s form extended and latch itself to Jamison. The moment it touched his skin, his eyes widened and he froze in place. The screaming came to a jarring hault. Suddenly, his body began to shake and convulse in his binds. The chains rattled and shook with his movements. 

Mei gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth as tight as she could. The way his body contorted and shook. The first fear that entered her mind was that Moira may have been killing him.

“No. No!” She pleaded into her hands. 

His body fell limp abruptly, and Mei’s heart completely stopped. 

His eyes remained open. But they were empty and soulless. The fiery sparks of amber that resided within them faded to a dull gray. The tips of his hair completely fizzled out and fell flat to his head. He resembled the exact image of an empty shell of a man. 

Mei stared at him from the vents. Eyes unblinking and unmoving. Tears bubbled up violently and poured down her face like waterfalls. She wanted to run to him. Scoop him up into her arms and just scream. Scream as loud as she could against his chest, begging for him to wake up. But Moira was still there. Watching him for moments longer as if to take in any last bit of sick entertainment she wanted from him. As if he were a disposable toy she could mistreat as much as she pleased.

Snowball could sense Mei’s fears almost immediately. From a distance, he scanned Jamison’s body for any signs of vitals. After a few passing moments he suddenly he found what he had been searching for. He whizzed into Mei’s line of sight, and displayed a few Mandarin characters on his screen in order to silently communicate with her. 

“H-He’s alive?” She breathed back softly, her gaze quickly darting back to his body. Eyes tracing his entire form up and down for any signs of life. She adjusted her glasses as she took notice of his chest. Even from a distance, due to his scrawny form, they were able to see it pushing up and down rhythmically. Her heart sang against the pain. She could feel all of the tension release in her body all in a single exhale. She was unsure what kind of sick science Moira was performing on him. But he was breathing. He was alive. 

“Sleep tight, My pet.” Moira uttered softly, before turning swiftly and taking her leave. 

Mei fidgeted and danced in place as she watched Moira leave, knowing soon they were able to take their chance and leap at him, but waiting until she was completely gone. 

Soon, Moira faded out of sight, and they could hear the click of the door coming to a close. 

Mei leapt for the vent cover eagerly. “Now! Snowball! The screws!”

\-----

Jamison awoke violently, gasping for air. He quickly tore his arms from his sides, frantically patting down his body for any signs of tear. It was then he noticed, he was no longer held back by the chains that once kept him secured in that awful room. In fact, he was no longer in that room at all. Or any room for that matter. On top of that, his prosthetics were put back in their proper place

His chest heaved up and down as he stared up at the nighttime sky. The stars twinkled brightly above him as the cool air hit his skin. Something was definitely off. 

Jamison quickly scrambled up to his feet, gaze shifting around to assess his surroundings. It all felt so familiar. Yet not at all. 

The rolling red desert sands in the distance. The millions of stars that hung overhead. He was definitely back home. But not at Gibraltar. Back home, in Oz. He knew in his heart, for a fact, that is where he had to be. 

But the familiarity he was so use to during his day to day there was twisted and altered. He was standing in Oz, he knew that, but he was also standing in a suburban neighborhood plastered in the center of the desert. There were houses. As in livable houses like in the films and magazines. Not shacks held together by scrap metal and cardboard. Houses with shingles, paneled windows and white picket fences. 

He raised an eyebrow in complete and utter confusion, “Uhm..Okay? So this is Oz, yeah? But… It can’t be. Ain’t been this way since the...big boom…”

He let his feet take him forward as he wandered through the empty streets. The air felt so much cleaner against his lungs, and in the sky there actually resided a few billowy, healthy looking clouds. His mechanical hand dug itself through his hair as a feeling of shell shock started to set in. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that there was no way this was Australia, his heart kept telling him it was. Australia was gone. Long gone after a group of madmen blew the Omnium to smithereens. He knew that for a fact. But the voice in his head still persisted to tell him otherwise. 

Before he knew it, his feet had stopped moving. He shook his head, breaking away from his thoughts and immediately took notice of the mailbox he was standing directly in front of. It look brand spanking new with a beautiful bright blue coat of paint. His hand instinctively reached out and brushed the painted letters on it’s side. His eyes twitched and his stomach turned as he read the word aloud. 

“Fawkes…” 

With a blink of an eye he found himself somewhere completely new. This time, inside. 

He jostled around trying to regain his balance after the whirlwind of a scenery change. He didn’t remember moving inside; his memory wasn’t the best but it sure as heck wasn’t THAT bad. He quickly scrambled to a nearby window and looked out. The moon still hung high in the air, and from where he was standing, he could see the bright blue mailbox directly in the front yard. He was in their home. 

“Holy shit, what in the hell is goin o-”

Turning, he shortly saw he wasn’t alone. Rested comfortably in the twin bed in the center of the room sat a small boy with ruffley blonde hair and patches of freckles covering his body. He didn’t seem to take notice of the stranger standing in his bedroom. However, he was extremely occupied by the pictures in the colorful book he was holding. 

Jamison began to cautiously make his way over to the kid, pestering him for his attention, “Pst. Hey! Kid! Say uh, Can ya help a bloke out for a sec? Ya see I seem ta be a lil lost. Shit what am I sayin your just a kid. Hey! Kid! Where are ya rents? I need em to call up a friend of mine iffin ya don’t mind. Do...ya have a phone?”

The kid didn’t answer. He didn’t even look up from his book.

Jamison huffed, “Ok. So ya parents’ didn’t teach ya much manners, that’s fine. Fuck the system and all, I get ya. Do ya know where ya parents are?”

Still no answer. No reaction whatsoever. 

Jamison slumped his shoulders in defeat and plopped himself on the end of the bed. “Fine. Be that way…”

The room was not unlike any other small kid’s room. The walls were painted a deep blue color. There were shelves full to the brim with books, and photos of what Jamison assumed to be the kid’s loved ones. The ceiling had those dinky little glow in the dark stars completely covering it. Just like the ones Mei had in her room. Looking at them for a bit brought him a small feeling of comfort. 

On the floor there were a load of toys the kid must have been messing around with during the day. One, however, stuck out to Jamison in particular. He leaned down and picked up a stuffed kangaroo off the ground, assessing it closely. For some reason it felt very familiar to him. Not that he would know. A stuffed kangaroo; he didn’t even know where you would get stuffed toys in the Oz he knew. But for some reason it itched and scratched the inside of his brain to a really irritating point. He groaned, tossing it back on to the ground and burying his head into his hands. 

“What the fuck is goin’ on? The houses! The name on the mailbox! This stupid fuckin roo and this bushy haired ankle biter who won’t even talk ta-”

“Jamie!” A voice called out from the hallway. Both Jamison and the small kid looked up at the same time, which quickly gained his attention. Jamison turned to the kid, who was still looking out in the direction of the halls. It was then that he was able to really get a good look at him. The kid’s eyes sparked and glowed a color amber he had only ever seen on one other person in his life. Himself.

That coupled with the name. The familiarity. Deep in his mind, a voice screamed out to him. Guiding him and warning him. It felt all familiar for a reason. It all was something he had lived through before. 

“-me. Wait a tick…. J-Jamie. JAMIE FAWKES! JAMISON-!” His heart thumped in his chest as he scrambled and tumbled off of the bed with a monsterous thud. Scurrying across the floor to the other side of the room, he felt the panic begin to ensue. Though it was not actually happening, he could have sworn all the walls were starting to cave in on him. 

“Fuck fuck FUCK! That evil hag casted some sorta voodoo witch magic on me and now I’m- I’m-” He gnawed at his fingers anxiously, not taking his eyes off of the kid sitting across from him, who was still not even aware of his presence or even blinked an eye at the racket he had just created. “T-The lil tike can’t see me!”

He quickly tried to calm down, taking deep breaths. 

Whenever he found himself having a panic attack, Mei would always help guide him through. Although she wasn’t here, he could hear her in his heart, helping him calm down and take this one step at a time. “T-Thanks, darl.” He called out calmly without realizing. 

“Okay!” He clapped his hands together, eyes still widened by the absolute shock he had just experienced, “L-Let’s asses the situation, shall we? Eh-hem so..this IS Oz. But...not the Oz I know...Or at least the one I...remember. This house belongs to...Fawkes...W-Which is me. T-That KID!” His body crawled and squirmed at the thought of it. 

“AH Holy shit-! Okay okay, deep breaths....That kid...Is Jamie Fawkes. UGH It feels so weird.” He shook his hands frantically trying to shake off the jitters, “That kid is me. But...I am me! HOW CAN HE BE ME AND I’M ME?! This… has gotta be a dream. But...That’s absurd. I haven’t had a vivid, lifelike dream me whole life. Unless this isn’t a dream….But…”

His eyes caught sight of the kangaroo laying on the floor across from him. His heart stopped, and the itching familiar feeling started to burrow itself into his mind once again. 

“....me memories.” 

Jamison was very well aware of his conditions. He knew his ability to remember things was not his strong suit. Especially anything predating the explosion. Every once in awhile distant echoes and voices from his past would cloud his mind, but he could never quite control when he got to hear them. Adding them up always proved to be difficult as well as frustrating. He wanted so badly sometimes to know himself and who he was, as sappy as it sounded. He never admitted it to Hog. Though he would carry on, spending nights telling stories based on what his mind had reminded him that week. Each one different from the next. None of them coherently or cohesively pertaining to the next or the ones prior. Each plot line would ram into the next like a trainwreck, leaving questions to be asked and others to remain unanswered. Hog never pointed it out. He just listened quietly and Jamison rambled on a million words per minute. Perhaps he really didn’t need him to listen. Perhaps just saying it aloud helped him better understand. Or atleast bring him some clarity. 

He knew he wasn’t right in the head. He knew the affects his homeland left him in a worse condition than most. People called him crazy most of the time. It was practically what he was known for. Sometimes he would embrace it. But other times it somewhat bothered him. He looked around the room, eyes narrowing with fear and contemplation. Was this really some trick Moira was playing on him. Or was he really growing crazier by the moment? If he were to completely lose his mind, would he forget all that he could remember? The faces he saw on the day to day? Would he forget Hog? Would he forget her? Mei? And the short meaningful time they had spent together? 

He curled himself into a fetal position, body trembling at the thought of his current predicament. He didn’t know what to make of it all. As crazy as it sounded, it definitely felt like something he had gone through before. As unfamiliar as his memories were to him, it truly felt like they were something he was currently reliving. 

In the mix of all the fear and confusion, a voice stood out to him. 

“I’m comin, Jamie. Just gimme a sec okay, baby?” 

It called out from the halls, hitting him like a ton of bricks. It was something even more familiar to him than all that was happening around him He didn’t know it’s source, but he knew it as one of the voices that would invade his mind when he would least expect it. A voice that would always ring in his head and give him words of wisdom or encouragement in the darkest of times. The clearest voice among all of his hazy memories. And now, it was clearer than it had ever been. 

The door to the room creaked open, and in walked a tall, slender-built woman with fluffy short blonde hair and the kindest brown eyes. Jamison stared up at her from his small spot on the floor. He was in complete and utter awe of her. His eyes widened and sparkled at the sight of her kind smile. Without even realizing, he felt his body drawing closer to her as she placed herself on the bed next to the small kid. The child giggled and beamed at her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into the snuggliest hug. The woman complied, hugging him even tighter back and planting loving smooches all over his bushy blonde head. 

Jamison felt a soft smile growing on his lips as he sat himself on the end of the bed, unable to take his eyes off her. The warmth the woman gave off was warmer than any fire he had ever started. With her, even though he did not remember seeing her before, he felt at home. Truly home. 

“Sorry I’m late for our bedtime story! So! What did ya pick out?” She asked. 

“RUSTY ROO!” The kid smacked the book into his lap; his toothy smile growing as big as it could get.

“RUSTY ROO?! Again?! Goodness child! We read this every night! Are you sure you don’t want to read...hmmm..Goodnight Moon?”

“No!” He giggled, shoving the book at her, “Rusty Roo!”

“Alright Alright.” She smiled warmly taking the book in her hands, “Say where is Rusty? He’s not in bed with you? Oh! Here he is!”

She creeped over, scooping the kangaroo plush off the ground where Jamison had tossed it, and used it to place a bunch of big cheesey kisses all over the child’s face before tucking it under the sheets with him. The child laughed loudly at her little gesture, and Jamison found himself giggling along lightly with him, eyes curved along with his warm grin. 

“Ya ready baby?” The woman asked, taking the book into her hands. 

“Ready, Mama!” 

The word shot through Jamison’s heart so forcefully it nearly stopped. He froze, his lips trembling as his smile began to dwindle. As he sat watching her, cuddled up against the small child he knew as himself, tears began to form in his eyes, clouding his vision. To see this unfolding before him now, truly reminded him just how much his country took away from him. Just how much he managed to forget. The sheets beneath him balled in his fists. His voice trembled as he choked out the word for himself. 

“Mama.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: This chapter does contain some mention of physical and emotional abuse. Please read safely and if you have any concerns please let me know!

Jamison was smarter than most people gave him credit for. 

He was smart enough to know that by assessing the situation unfolding before him, based off what he saw and the feelings they invoked in his heart, these weren’t any ordinary dreams or visions. But rather memories he once lived before. 

He was also smart enough to know that if these truly were memories he was reliving, and the woman sitting across from him in this child’s room really was his mother, these memories were not going to have a happy end. It took reliving his past at the age of 25 to remember her and what she looked like. What she sounded like. What her presence felt like. And it will take reliving his past to remember just how much the explosion took from him. 

Whether if it killed her that instant, or separated them forever, it was not going to be a heart-warming tale.

He wanted so badly just to turn away and forget her again. As awful as it sounded, he didn’t want to get attached to her. He never gained much from getting too emotionally attached to things in the Outback. Roadhog being the exception. It even scared him more than he would like to admit when he got himself stuck on to Mei.

But he couldn’t turn away. No matter how hard he had tried, he couldn’t stop looking at her. Her smile was contagious. Her aura was welcoming and warm. She was absolutely breathtaking. Forgetting her now would be more difficult than anything. 

Soon he found that her calming voice got him actually invested in this silly children’s story. A naive story about a joey wanting to run away from his kangaroo mama to get away from her rules and regulations only to miss her immediately after making it out the front door. Junkrat supposed it was suppose to teach kids a lesson in respecting your love ones but he already knew that a good home with good meals and lots of love was something you shouldn’t take for granted in the first place. To even think there was a time in Oz where kids wanted to up and leave home after being scolded.  
Shoot, Nan scolded him all the time and even he knew that even as a grown adult he needed a swift kick in the arse every once in a while. But he knew damn well he wouldn’t leave Nan’s nice warm hugs and talks over a little beating.

He loved chaos and destruction every now and then but he wasn’t dumb enough to choose a life of starvation and loneliness in the wasteland over a warm place to call home that just happen to have a few rules. 

“This Rusty Roo is one big softy, eh? Whadda wimp!” Junkrat scowled. Clearly too invested to even remember nobody could hear him or answer his critique. 

His mama was just in the middle of reading Rusty’s apology to his Kangaroo mom before she was suddenly interrupted by a voice calling out in the halls. A man’s voice. It was gruff, coarse, and definitely angry. 

“CHARLOTTE.” It called, causing her to stop in her tracks and clasp her eyes shut. She took a deep breath, as if she were recollecting herself, and turned her head to the child next to her with a sullen look on her face. 

“Sweetie, I’m sorry but I think we-”

“CHARLOTTE.”

“I’m coming!” She called out to the halls then turning back to the kid, “We are gunna have to cut our story short tonight, I’m sorry baby.” 

Young Jamie scowled at her, but didn’t protest. He took the book back from her, head hanging low as she quickly tucked him in. She planted a few kisses on his forehead before quickly sprinting to the exit, turning off the lights behind her, and closing the door. 

“I love you baby!” She called out before she left. 

Soon it was just Jamison and his younger self. Sitting quietly in the dark. The dimly glowing stars on the ceiling very weakly illuminating above them. The small child fumbled around under the covers a bit, letting out a small whimper of distress. 

Jamison blinked at his form in confusion before it clicked. 

“Ah.” He announced, taking notice of a nightlight embedded in the electrical socket on the opposing wall. He leaned down and flicked it on. The child’s eyes widened at the sudden magical display. “Ya still afraid of the dark even this far back, aren’t ya Jamie? I guess some things don’t change.”

The child let out a small relieving sigh before snuggling into his blanket and letting sleep take him. Jamison’s gaze lead toward the door. He really wanted her to come back. If forever was sitting here, being by his one and only mum and listening to her silly stories for all eternity, he felt as though he would be fine with that. 

His moment of tranquility was soon interrupted by a loud shout and clatter emitting from the halls, followed by some bickering that was increasingly becoming louder by the second. The small child burrowed himself deeper into the sheets; whining as he folded his pillow around his bushy head as tightly as he could. Whatever was going down outside his door, this wasn’t the first time it had occurred, and Jamison knew in his heart he didn’t like it. 

The once calming voice his mother held in his presence was soon being twisted into a tone of fear beyond his bedroom door; shouting at whatever was hurting her, for mercy and understanding. She was in trouble. She needed a hero.

Jamison’s feet acted on their own, picking himself off up the floor and darting as fast as he could to the doorway; his hands outstretched in front of him, reaching for an escape to her. To save her.

The door swung open in front of him, presenting him not with the halls that lay on the other side, but instead a white light that shined so brightly, it blinded him. The shouting soon subsided into a dull ringing in his ear, and all that was presented before him began to change. 

\-----

After roughly rubbing them against his palms, Jamison’s eyes fluttered open, presenting him with yet another scenery change. Suddenly, he no longer found himself inside his old home, but rather in the middle of a pub. The sunlight seeped through the window and cascaded the wooden floors beneath him, lighting up the practically vacant establishment. 

His gaze latched on to one of the patrons sitting at the bar before him; an extremely large man, whose head was obscured by his broad shoulders and monstrous arms. With a tug in his heart and a pep in his step, Jamison felt himself running to the patron for solace. 

“Hog! Shit am I glad ta see ya! You wouldn’t believe-”

Jamison reached out to the man, only to find his touch never met him. Instead his arm phased through the man’s form as if he were an apparition amongst them. He gasped, recoiling away as the man turned in response, almost as if he felt Jamison’s presence, yet couldn’t see him.  
Junkrat never got the chance to see Roadhog’s face in his lifetime. No matter how hard he pestered him in the dead of the night or during one of their day long treks, Hog would never keel over to his requests. Soon he just got tired of asking. But he knew by the look of this mysterious man’s face, there was no way it could be Hog. It couldn’t be. He looked too kind. 

The man turned, trying to search for the source of the air that rushed over his arm, and in that moment Jamison got a good look at him. His dark long hair rolled over his huge shoulders. His face was round and doughy, and his eyes sparkled the brightest blue Junkrat had ever seen. Intimidating was definitely the last thing that came to mind when looking at him. Jamie recoiled even more, shrinking into himself upon realizing he was still stuck in his memories. 

“Sorry, mate.” He sighed, “Thought you was someone else.”

The man of course did not respond, instead his attention was quickly taken elsewhere. On the other side of him, Jamison’s younger self was smacking his thigh to get the big man’s attention. The man chuckled, rolling his eyes and offering him a kind smile. 

“Use your words, Jamie.”

Young jamie pointed up at the appetizing plate of fries on the bartop in front of him, “Give me one!” 

“Ah Ah Ah!” A voice rang out, causing Junkrat to perk up from his slump. His mother rounded the corner, placing herself behind the bar. She presented the man with a fresh glass of beer before scolding her son, “We use our manners. Right, Jamie? Come on boy, were you raised in a barn?” 

Young Jamie frowned before huffing out a reluctant, “Please?”

“Hmmm.” The man waved a single fri in the child’s reach before smirking, and tauntingly tugging it away. “Nah. I think I’m gunna keep these ALL to myself.” 

Little did he know however, Jamie’s mom was eyeing at Jamison, shooting him a little grin before snatching a fri off of the patron’s plate and tossing it above him. Jamie’s tiny hand plucked it from the air before giggling madly and running off to his toy pile positioned at one of the booth tables. 

“Hey!” The patron scowled at his mom. She quickly turned away, laughing the prettiest laugh Junkrat had ever heard. 

“Listen, Big M.” She shrugged, “I gotta reward my boy for using his manners! How else will he learn?”

“Yeah…” Big M’s scowl slowly turned into a smirk, “Anything to keep him from growin up like his sneaky brat of a mother, huh?” He joked back. 

She turned to reveal she too had a french fri wedged between her toothy grin. “That’s right.” 

Junkrat giggled wildly at her cunning joke; definitely would have to use that one later if he could remember. And if he could ever escape. 

Big M’s face softened as he took the newly poured glass of beer in his grasp, “Ya sure there is no other options? For Jamie I mean? I just can’t help but feel bad for the kid ya know? Always being cooped up here during your shifts.”

His mother frowned, restocking the napkin containers in deep thought, “He’ll be off to school this fall. It will be good for him. But for now there isn’t much I can do, M. You ever hear the things they do at those daycare centers? I hear so many horror stories. It’s a damn shame really. I don’t trust em. So...Until then, he is just gunna have to tough it out here with me.”

“Ya know if you want….I can take him during your day shifts. It’s really no prob-.”

“HAH!” She interrupted, quickly shooting down his offer, “And have him go with you to your rallies? No thanks.”

“Hey, start em off young. Never too little to learn about the dangers of omnic socialization. You would’ve said the same thing back when you were still involved.”

“Those days are behind me, M. I’m a mom now. Priorities change.” 

“Still can’t trust to leave him alone with Matt, huh?” Big M stated, changing the subject. 

She froze. Biting her lip trying to find the right words, “The last time I left Jamie alone with him, he had gone all night without eating, his bath, and was still awake by the time I came home...Matt was passed out on the couch with a beer. He must have had a long day at work...I couldn’t put any more stress on him.”

“Or he’s just a shitty-”

“Watch it.”

“Seriously, He should be able to-”

She pointed at him sternly, her eyes sharp. “Watch. it.” 

He stared back at her. His eyes strong and unwavering in his position, up until something else caught his attention. His gaze darted to her arm that was extended toward him, and when he caught glimpse of what was on it, his face twisted in fear. She suddenly realized what he had saw, attempting to shrink away before he could say it aloud. But before she could even make a move he grabbed on to her wrist, pulling it toward him and exposing a deep purple bruise encircling her forearm. 

Big M opened his mouth, but nothing could seem to come out. She frowned, trying to slither out of his grasp but his hold was too strong. He finally let out an injured sigh, letting her delicately slip from his hand as he hung his head low. 

“He hurt you again.” He choked, “And that’s not the only one, is it?”

Junkrat’s eyes widened in fear as he listened; his eyebrows slowly beginning to knit together into a scowl at the thought of anyone laying a hand on his dear mother. 

Her lips trembled as she inhaled sharply, trying to quickly put on a strong front. Her eyes lead to the ceiling as she scrambled for an excuse, “There is more to it… I mean we are both at fault. We can work things out, I’m sure of it.”

“Work it out? Your fault? How is this your fault?” M spat back, his tone both hurt and confused, “Charlotte, please, I hate to know you are in this situation. It pains me to-.” 

“I’m FINE. M. Please.” She huffed, running her hand through her hair, “He just...had a bad night. He wasn’t in his right mind, and I...I said something. And I shouldn’t have pestered him with it, but I brought up how he drove home drunk and he..didn’t like it..And...Look I shouldn’t have said anything! I should trust him. I should have known not to..”  
“Charlotte…” He extended his hands, taking hers softly into his as he looked at her. His face riddled with fear, “...I don’t care what you say to him...He shouldn’t be touching you like this...And you know this…You always make excuses for him...you have to stop.”

She bit her lip, “I need to make things work.”

“It’s...more complicated than that..It’s not on you to make it work.”

“He’s Jamie’s father, M.” Her gaze lead to her son who was occupied in the booth across the room with his coloring set, “I have to make it work...for him.” 

Junkrat’s hand instinctively lead to his mother’s arm; his fingertips grazing over the deep bruise that lay upon it. His fingertips fading through her skin as his voice trembled with concern, “My dad..did this to ya?”

Just like most things, Junkrat had zero memory of his father. When it came to his mother, he was at least able to recognize her voice as one of the memories that would invade his mind without warning. She was always a leading light for him, even when he wasn’t able to put his finger on who she really was until now. But when it came to his own father, he had absolutely nothing to go off of. And now that he was seeing what he had done to the woman he knew in his heart to be a newfound but always present treasure to him, he realized why that may have been the case. He wanted to forget him, even from the start. 

She backed away from M, leaning against the back of the bar with a far off look in her eye, as if she were being taken back to a better time. A time where she didn’t have to feel afraid, or make excuses. She smiled, chuckling as her eyes lead to the floor. 

“He’s really a good person, M. Truly….I mean...When we met he was so...charming. So warm.” Her cheeks flushed red, “I remember...back when we were in school he had the biggest ole crush on me. But was way too shy to talk to me...so he would always put little letters in my locker..signed ‘Your Secret Admirer’. I knew it had to be him though. He finally got around to talking to me for the first time when my car broke down on the highway...he-”

“-Pulled over and offered you a ride. Then took you out for dinner that same night. I know, Charlotte. You always tell me that same story every time I catch the marks he has left on ya.”

She huffed, eyes starting to water as her gaze lead to the floor. Big M’s face softened as he took her hands into his again, trying to push himself in her field of vision. “People do change though, Charlotte… Regardless of who Matt was to you back then, doesn’t change the fact that he should not be doing this to you now. And yes he is Jamie’s father...but he sure as heck doesn’t deserve that kid’s love either. I think you know this. Deep down.”

They stared at each other for some time, hands still interlocked, almost as if they were still speaking, only through thoughts. Jamison watched closely, analyzing the face of the man in front of her. Big M looked at his mother in such a way that felt more understandable to him now more than ever. It was the same look Mei gave him when he vented to her about his feelings. His concerns. It was a look of someone who wanted to give that special person to them the world. A look of sympathy and love. M feared for Charlotte. And wanted to give her everything he could. 

“Aw, M... Ya got it bad, don’t ya, mate?” He sighed, laying his head in his hand as he continued to study them. 

Charlotte broke the concentration of them both, letting out a small chuckle and attempting to reel back in the tears that were so close to pouring down her cheeks. “Take me to the beach, M.” She pleaded in the softest, most alluring voice. “Matt is going out of town again this weekend...Take me and Jamie to the beach...Please?”

Big M bit his lip, knowing then that he wasn’t going to get through to her this time around. He nodded, giving into her request, “Okay.” 

She gave his hands a tiny squeeze, presenting him with the softest smile as she mouthed a small “thank you” to him, to which Big M’s cheeks reddened at the sight of.

Unbenounced to the two of them, Jamison took notice of a patron on the other end of the bar, and older man with a sour look plastered on his face. His chair squeaked out from beneath him as he made his way to the exit, his eyes lingering on Jamison’s mother and M as he pushed through the door. Junkrat did find it a little odd, shooting him a glare even though he knew the old coot couldn’t see him, but his mother didn’t seem to notice or mind, so he let it pass. 

“Hear that, Jamie?” His mother called out, her voice cheerful and jubilant once again, “Big M here is gunna take us to the beach this weekend!”

Young Jamie bounce up and down in the booth, ecstatic and filled with a sudden burst of energy, “Beach! Beach!” 

Despite the sudden relifting of spirits, Jamison could still see on M’s face that the sadness still lingered. Just like all these memories playing before him that he had once forgotten, being more in tune with emotions was a newer concept for him. He wasn’t a social guru in the slightest, but he did believe there was some fact to it when Roadhog would state that Overwatch was starting to turn them into a couple of softies. He sighed, feeling his heart strings tugged a bit by the predicament both his mother and M were in. It stung even the slightest more knowing there wasn’t anything he could do but watch. 

 

\----

With a blink of an eye, Junkrat had once again found himself somewhere completely new. This time, the scenery being the gentle white sands of an idle beach. The blue waters fell softly on the shores, and there was a slight overcast that warranted a mellow breeze to brush across his cheeks. He inhaled the salty air; the scene was calming enough to mollify him after the sudden shift in his surroundings. 

A light laughter zoomed past him, revealing his younger self, running down the sandy shores in a fit of giggles; occasionally looking behind him every so often. Soon his mother followed, running past Junkrat’s ghost of a form and after her young Jamie, her hands extended to him, attempting to snatch him up playfully. 

“Get back here, ya ankle biter! I’m gunna getcha!” She taunted playfully while he giggled back some protests. 

A soft laugh escaped Junkrat’s lips as he watched them together. Her hair flowing softly in her face as she scooped him up into her arms, swinging him around in circles till they both landed delicately on the sands, laughing loudly over the sounds of the waves. 

A small series of heavy footsteps grew toward him as Big M soon appeared at his side, stopping next to him as if he could feel his presence. M’s eyes were locked on the mother and child, watching him as Junkrat was. A smile soon grew on his face, his kind doughy eyes curling with his lips. After a quiet moment of what seemed to be contemplation, M moved forward, his arms extended at them as he roared playfully. Young Jamie let out a squeal as Big M scooped them both up into his arms, twirling them both around and carefully setting them both in the water, where they all engaged in a playful splashing fight. 

Because his memory would never allow him to look back on it, Junkrat would always imagine scenarios on his own time of what his family life would have been like. But seeing it play out before him in real time, exactly how it was way before he could remember, tugged at him in a way that was so overwhelming yet so beautiful to him. It was so much more wonderful than he had ever imagined; then again, the giant smile plastered on his younger self’s face was very close to, if not spot on to the one he conjured up in his daydreams. 

He felt his lips curl into a ginormous smile, unable to contain his happiness any longer. He sprinted after them, joining them in the water, kicking up the foamy waves as they fizzled out on the shore. His laughter roaring amongst theirs as if he were really there among them. As if they too could feel his happiness in that moment. It was a fading moment of his memory that not even he could forget. For the first time in a while, he felt a part of something he truly belonged to.

“Oh what a sweet family!” A frail and gentle voice called out. His happy little family stopped and turned to see an older couple who happened to be passing by. The elderly woman amongst the two held up her bulky Polaroid camera and gave them a sweet smile, “Would you like for me to take your photo?” She offered innocently. 

Charlotte bit her lip, gazing at M hesitantly before Jamison’s younger self yanked at both of their hands, pulling them down to his level with a big toothy grin. They soon complied. 

Junkrat couldn’t help himself. He never got the chance to be in a family photo before, and even though he knew he wouldn’t show up in it once the film was printed, he could at least have the chance to experience what it felt like. He placed himself down next to his mom, tracing her beautiful smile with his eyes before following her gaze to the camera. 

“Say Cheese!” 

“Cheese!” They all giggled in unison.

With the click of the camera, a large flash emanated from the lense, blinding Jamison in the process and filling his vision with nothing but white light. 

 

\------

When he blinked his eyes trying to get his senses about him again, he was back in his home. This time, in the living room, where his younger self sat next to him on the beat up leather couch, mindlessly twiddling his tiny fingers overtop of a phone placed in his hands.

“Jamie! Dinner's gunna be ready in a few.” His mother called from the kitchen. 

Young Jamie didn’t look up from the flashing display on the phone, continuing to tap on the screen in which created a series of silly noises and tones. His mother frowned, huffing at his lack of an answer, “I swear child, you will melt your brain with all those phone games! Now go and clean up!”

“Five more minutes!”

“No more minutes!” 

“Two more minutes!” 

She rolled her eyes, giving into his silly bargain as she continued to chop up vegetables, “Fine! Two more minutes then you clean up, got it?” 

“Uh-huh.”

There was a brief silence that overtook the room. It was a silence that Jamison would never have imagined to experience in the Australian setting. A comforting silence. A quiet moment where he felt at ease. No twitching, no looking over his shoulder in a frenzy, fearing someone was following him. It was so strange; so strange that he couldn’t help but laugh. 

The silence didn’t last long, however. 

The steady rhythmic sound of his mother’s knife knocking against the cutting board came to an abrupt stop when the roaring noise of a truck engine rolled into their driveway. The knife slipped from her hand as she curled her fingers inward to her palms, her face growing pale. Her eyes became glued to the front door, stricken with fear as if she were caught off guard. 

“Ma?” Junkrat, taking quick notice of this, inched himself to his feet with caution. 

Her eyes remained glued to the front door as the heavy footsteps grew closer to their safehold. They soon tightened shut, as if she could determine just what she was in for by how loud the steps resonated. As soon as the door swung open, at the drop of a hat, her expression changed. And she suddenly wore a polite smile. 

“Hey sweetie.” Her voice trembled but remained courteous, “You are home early from your trip! Is... everything okay?”

Junkrat followed her gaze to the new face in their home. A man, almost as tall as him, with a pointed chin and golden eyes that burned with anger. Jamison caught his breath in a sharp inhale upon looking at him. When it came to living each day on the run, you learned quickly to read people's’ intentions just by looking at them; just by looking at this man Jamison could tell, he was dead set on blowing off pent up steam, and not in a healthy way. Jamison could also tell by his mother’s face that she knew this, and that she already chalked up any efforts to avoid his anger useless. 

The man gritted his teeth together as his fingers curled into a tight fist. 

“You got anything you want ta explain to me?” He sharply spat. 

His mother opened her mouth briefly, but nothing came out. As if she were trying to find the words but knew no matter what she said would be the wrong answer. Her gaze quickly shifted to her young son and back to the man in the doorway, before she finally choked up the best answer she could muster, “I’m sorry, dear. I don’t know what you are referring t-”

“You know DAMN WELL you got something you need ta say to me, Charlotte, so spill it!”

“Matt, please, I really don’t know what you mean…” Her voice began to tremble even more, and as soon as he raised his voice at her, the strong front she had been holding began to tumble apart. 

“Matt..” Junkrat uttered aloud to himself to trigger any memories of the previous scenes he had witnessed, and as soon as he recalled, his blood began to run cold, “Pa?” 

“Do I need ta jog your memory?” He marched toward her, his shoulders squared as he made his way to the kitchen. She attempted to back up a few pases before his hand outstretched and latched on tightly to her forearm. 

“LET GO OF HER-” Junkrat yelped. He dove at his father, swatting at his arm like a wild animal before realizing once again he couldn’t physically meet any of their touches. He gasped. Backing up as he continued to watch the scene unfold. 

Matt pressed his face inches from his mother’s, his breath hot and fuming on her skin as he spat out his demands, “I want you ta tell me about your little trip. Old man Paxton said he overhead a little plan you and Big M was makin during your shift. Somethin about a beach. Ring any bells? You runnin off with that greasy fatass behind my back, woman?”

“Get your fucking hands off her. Get em off her!” Junkrat mumbled to himself madly in a manic fit. 

Her lips trembled, her body frozen in place as she tried to remain calm and collected the best she could, “O-Old man Paxton is a crazy old bat, Matt. And you know that-”

“Don’t tell me what I know!” He yanked her arm about roughly, causing her to let out a small yelp, “I’m fed up with your lies! You gunna explain where he got that fucking idea from or what?!” 

“I don’t know!” She restated. Her voice was strong and unwavering in that statement, as if she knew how to lie when she needed to, perhaps a trait Junkrat picked up from her, but rather, her intentions were always for good. He knew this. And trusted in that. 

His father’s eyes lingered on her face, studying it before his lips turned into a small, agitated half-smirk. “I know someone who wouldn’t lie to me…”

He turned to face their son, who was now standing farther away with the phone still held in his tiny grip. His eyes were widened with fear as he watched his father inch closer to him.

“Hey Jamie…” He purred, his voice chillingly loving after the frightening display. Young Jamie took a few more steps back the closer his father lingered toward him, “Wanna tell your dad about your fun weekend? Huh?” 

Jamie didn’t answer; only in a small whimper of distress. His eyes darted to his mom who was looking back on him with an anxious look on her face, a look he didn’t like. He knew something was wrong, and if his mother was scared, he should be too, even if it is his only dad. 

“Come on Jamie, I know ya had a good time. Tell me about it? Please?” He egged on in a fake affectionate manner. 

Suddenly the phone began to ping and buzz in Jamie’s small hands. A playful ringtone blaring through the room. His father’s expression soon went blank, and then twisted into a skeptical yet agitated look. “Jamie. Who is calling?” He demanded. 

Jamie looked at the screen, then back to his dad, mouth agape. He couldn’t muster up an answer. 

“Jamie.” He hissed even sharper, “Who. Is. Calling?”

Young Jamie backed up even further, holding the phone tighter to his chest; his breath becoming audibly faster and panicked. 

“Jamie..” His mother uttered softly amongst the tension. 

“Jamison Matthew Fawkes, you give me that phone right now, boy. Now!”

Before his reach could meet him, young Jamie sprinted from the room, darting behind the couch and off into the halls as fast as he could, the phone still locked in his grasp. His father roared, leaping in his direction before his chase was suddenly halted. Jamison’s mother tugged back at him, knocking him backwards before he could make a run for her son. Clawing into his skin with every intention to face her fears to keep her son safe from him. 

“LEAVE HIM ALONE.” She protested sharply, which he didn’t take kindly to at all. 

Amongst the shouting and madness, Junkrat caught glance of his younger self, hiding in the halls in a terrified state as he answered the phone call, screaming into it repeatedly, “HELP! HELP! COME HELP!” For once he could say without a doubt he did make at least one smart decision in his life. Junkrat’s attention quickly shifted back to his parents, running toward them with his hair clasped tightly in his grip as he watched the terrifying display continue. Their bodies clashed violently, one struggling to free herself while the other advancing on her with ill intentions. The clattering sounds of food, bowls and utensils clanging against the tile floor as their bodies scuffled across the kitchen. 

“STOP!” He Junkrat shouted angrily, completely forgetting they couldn’t hear him. Tears quickly began bubbling up in his eyes, “GET OFF OF HER!” 

His father pushed on to her, slamming her into the fridge. Her head hit the door with a painful thud. She let out a agonizing yelp as she quickly made an attempt to push him away from her. His breath was audibly sharp. His hands swatted her attempts away with stinging slaps as he pressed on to her.

“WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN PUSH BACK AT ME, HUH?! YOU LITTLE WHORE!” Matt snapped. She gasped, trying to wiggle free from him.

“GET OFF, GODDAMMIT, STOP!!” Junkrat shrieked, shrinking into himself as he continued to watch her struggle. 

His father’s intense eyes lingered on his mother; glowing bright with burning intensity and rage as she continued to struggle in his grip. Trying to get away. His muscles tensed and trembled, as his hand lead up to her neck, his fingers encircling around it tightly, scorching her with his furious stare. Her mouth gaped, gasping for air as his grip tightened with every passing second. “Fuckin runnin off on me. Fuckin lying to my face. I hate being lied to.” He cursed through gritted teeth, “How dare you do this to me?” 

Junkrat watched, frozen with fear. Although he lived them before, these memories were still new to him. Was this the part of his life where his mother ceased to be a part of it? As the thought passed through his mind, he felt his knees buckle and give out beneath him. Just when he was beginning to love her again, he would have to watch her be stripped away, all at the hands of someone who shared his blood. And there was nothing he could do. No matter what he couldn’t save her. The thought of that twisted his gut in a way that made him physically ill. Tears soon began to stream down his cheeks as he caught the glimpse of his mother being hoisted off the ground by her neck at the hands of his deranged father. His eyes lit with fury; it was visible to Junkrat that Matt had lost any ounce of mercy he would have possibly had left in his hateful self. 

His mother’s face flushed a deep red, her eyes becoming bloodshot as she gazed back at her attacker, pleading for release in her expression. Junkrat looked away selfishly, unable to look onto them any longer. He pressed his head between his knees, his hair balled up in his fists as he physically began to rip shreds of it from his scalp in pain. 

“PLEASE…” He begged, his voice trembling as his tears speckled on the floor beneath him, “NO MORE.. I DON’T WANT TO SEE ANY MORE! PLEASE DAMMIT GET ME OUT! PLEASE IM BEGGIN YA. I DON’T WANT TO SEE! I’M DONE! I’M FINISHED! ROADIE! G-GET ME OUT OF HERE! M-Mei… Mom..” He choked on his sobs pleading for release from this hell. 

-SMACK-

The screams, the sounds, the tension all came to a jarring hault. A thick silence engulfed the room. Junkrat’s head shot up, eyes widened to find meaning in the sudden shift of the situation. 

His mother had her feet back on the ground, her hand lingering in the air as she stared on, jaw hanging open as she looked on to her attacker. She was freed from her grip. His head was turned with a bright red hand mark plastered on his pale skin. 

Her eyes met the mark, and then her hand, and connecting the two. She realized what she had done in the mix of it all, and when she did, she began to shrink into herself, her hands trembling, reaching out to her husband in the kindest of manners. 

The tears could no longer be held in; they streamed down her face as she choked back ugly sobs. “Matt! Baby. I-I’m so sorry baby I didn’t mean to-” 

“No..Don’t apologize..D-don’t.” Junkrat mumbled to himself in frustration. He lead his hand to his mouth as more tears began to flood down his cheeks. She was never going to stop loving this man. Even if he killed her. And knowing that, hurt him in ways he never thought he could feel.

Her hands shook, hovering over the mark she made. Matt stood in silence; not even the angry huffs of his voice could be heard any longer. He went from a shaking angry mess to a frozen statue. Silent and unreadable. Junkrat was not sure which he feared more. 

His mother continued to sob, pleading for forgiveness for her act of survival. She couldn’t even bring herself to touch him. “Matt, I’m sorry please forgive me babe, I wasn’t thinking-”

He didn’t answer, he turned on his heels and b-lined for the door. His pace quick and unwavering. She reached out, her sobs growing louder as she tried to stop him, but as soon as he crossed the threshold of their home, she tumbled and fell to her knees. Burrowing her face into her hands. 

“NO!” She shouted out. Her short cry felt like a bullet through Jamison’s heart. Her broken tone physically hurt all those that could hear. Even her small son, who now exposed himself running to his mother and jumping into her arms; burying his small face into her chest as she cried onto him. 

Jamison watched on, frozen in place for a moment as his brain was making an attempt to catch up to all that had happened around him. He soon caught his breath, his feet lifting him up as he clumsily tumbled to her side. Not being able to physically touch her didn’t stop him from trying to bring her comfort. He wrapped his arms around her, which resulted in them just phasing through her and back on to himself. 

They sat close for a while, and amidst all the emotions flooding their senses, time seemed to fade into nothing. Junkrat wasn’t sure if minutes or hours had passed, but he didn’t care. He just wanted her tears to stop. And wanted nothing more to show that he was here. 

The front door still remained open; Matt didn’t even bother with shutting it behind him, leaving their safe home open and free to all the world. Soon another engine sound roared into their driveway. His mother’s head shot up in hopes she would see her husband rushing back to them. Instead, in a sweating, gasping mess, Big M lunged into the doorframe. His eyes crazed with worry. 

He said nothing at first, assessing the frightful aftermath. The food and broken bowls littering the room as well as Charlotte in a melted crying mass on kitchen floor. A small cry of distress leapt from his throat when he saw young Jamie pressed face first into his mother, her arms encircling him in a tight embrace. 

“Jamie! Is Jamie okay?!” He ran over to them, skidding on the floor and immediately cradling his head in his hand. 

“He’s okay. He’s alright.” His mother reassured as Jamie’s big golden eyes met M. 

“Oh Charlotte…” His lips trembled as he gently grazed his fingertips atop the red marks now beginning to bruise around her delicate neck. She blubbered, soon breaking down into a full outburst of sobs as M quickly pulled the both of them into a strong embrace, starting to cry along with her. 

Junkrat, still fear stricken, couldn’t find it in himself to cry any longer. All of his tears had been spent, and all he could do was stay still, holding himself in a faint hug. Not even that could seem to bring him comfort, and after witnessing that commotion, he was starting to wonder if he would ever find comfort again. Would he even want to know what happens next? 

He had always wanted to know more of himself; dreaming of the day he would be able to remember it all again. Perhaps in the end, being able to relive his memories was more of a curse than a blessing. He choked back a dry sob as his mother’s cries continued to echo in every corner of his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

The tears had run dry. His muscles ached from the tension. And for the first time in a very long time, Junkrat found himself extremely tired. Physically and emotionally drained down to the core. 

He lay in the living room, his body propped up against the cold walls. A numb buzz ringing in his head, shaking his skull and sending painful pulses running down his torso. He could hardly keep his eyes open, and part of him didn’t seem to be bothered by that fact. His thoughts begged and pleaded him to look away. To shut his eyes and fall victim to a deep sleep in order to stop the scenes from reaching him any further. But no matter how tired he was, he couldn’t keep himself from watching. 

All of the memories that would reach him in spurts of fuzzy figures dancing in his visions were now playing out in front of him clear as day. His wishes had been answered, and he was finally given the opportunity to know who he truly was and where he came from. But he never once expected it to be this painful.

The light danced through the windows and cascaded across the now clean hardwood floors. Junkrat assumed it was now the morning after the terrible incident. But he was too busy straightening out his internal conflict to really pay much mind to the details. In the kitchen sat his younger self and his mother, while Big M prepared them a hardy breakfast full of bacon, scrambled eggs and fluffy pancake stacks. 

Junkrat disconnected himself ever so slightly, but was still able to catch bits and pieces of the conversation happening between the party close by. 

“It was really brave of you to answer the phone, Jamie.” M commended the young boy, “I am very proud of you for telling me something was wrong.” 

Jamie didn’t answer, poking at his sliced up pancake bits with his fork.  
“Jamie…” His mother softly spoke, her voice tired and broken. She took the young boys hands into hers, looking him in the eye, “I am really sorry, sweetie...I am sorry for everything. If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s okay. But whatever questions you have, I will answer them for you. I know this all may be very difficult to understand. Just know..I am very sorry.”

Junkrat growled. Balling his fist and delivering a light punch to his own thigh in frustration. She had nothing to be sorry about. She was never in the wrong. And he wished for a moment she could hear his voice so he could drill that into her head. But she couldn’t. It was hopeless. He let his hand fall to the floor below. 

Meanwhile his younger self was contemplating her words silently. His face twisting, visibly showing the thoughts putting themselves together in his tiny head. He looked up after some time, shaking his head “No” at her, and she complied. 

“Okay... That’s okay baby..whenever you are ready.” She let go of his hands as he went back to poking his food. “We can do whatever you want today. Okay, Jamie? We can go to the arcade. Or maybe get some ice cream? Would you like that?”

He took a moment to look at her up and down before answering. Her exhaustion could not be hidden by any amount of nice clothing, makeup or smiles. Her efforts certainly were noticed, but the pain she had gone through was far too much to cover up. Even her small son could see this and understand. 

“Let’s stay home.” The boy said, putting on the best smile he could muster up amongst all the tension. “Let’s watch movies.” 

Her face twisted for a moment in response. It’s not often a small child would pass up such an opportunity, but she knew what his intentions were, he was her son after all. He was so kind to her. So sweet. And she was always on his mind. She tried her best to curl her lips into a kind smile and not let any more tears through the floodgates as shes ruffled his bushy blonde hair between her fingers. “Okay baby. Let’s stay home.” 

After some time they finished up their meal and M insisted on cleaning up the mess, no matter how many times Charlotte attempted to push herself in front of the dirty dish pile in the sink. Even in a rough emotional state, her hospitable nature still shined through. But M wasn’t just another guest. He was family too. She needed to remind herself of that. 

Once the dishes were all loaded up in the dishwasher and the countertop was scrubbed clean of any grease and stray syrup piles, M announced it was time for him to leave. 

“I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow..” He made his way to the door, scooping up his boots. 

“What’s tomorrow?”

There was a lengthy pause before his answer. As if, for some reason, there were a weight on his tongue holding him back, fearing how she may react if he were to let it slip. But it was apparent he could never hide anything from her, even if he tried. 

“...The plan.” He finally uttered in a wary whisper. 

Charlotte’s eyebrows knitted together in contemplation, when suddenly, it clicked, “Tomorrow?!” She rushed to his side, “The...plan commences tomorrow?” 

He went about his business, lacing up his left boot before nodding to her, “Tomorrow is the day. I know..It felt so far away before..and now, it’s finally here. The team decided, with how their funds are looking, tomorrow is the opportune time to strike.” 

“I can’t believe it...M I had no idea…” Her voice shook as each word rolled from her lips, and along with it, a dark fog of anxiety hung in the air around them. 

“I’m sorry. I was going to tell you sooner but between all of…” He gestured vaguely yet sullenly to the house implying her current predicament, “..I didn’t want to bother you with it. I could tell you have been facing a lot for a while. And I needed to accept that the days of the rebellion were behind you.”

“Yeah but... this isn’t some run of the mill small gig this is...this is huge. This isn’t about the rebellion...this is about your safety, M. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t worried bout ya.” 

He stood up, straightening out to his full height and placing his hand delicately on her shoulder, his eyes gentle as ever as he looked down at her, “I appreciate it, Charlotte. To know I am on your mind through it all...well... that makes me all the more stronger to be honest. But regardless...I need to do this. I can’t back down..You’re right. This isn’t some small task. It will be dangerous. And I’ll have to lay low for a little while after, if I survive it. But it can’t pass this up. This could change everything for us. End the fight for good. It’s the freakin Omnium for God’s sake.”

The last few words uttered from M’s mouth shot Junkrat up to his feet and out of his slump faster than his scrambling brain could keep up with. He knew this moment would surface eventually in this tripped out experience; but not so soon. And by the hands of someone his own mother had found comfort and solace in; the feeling of shock and urgency started to creep back into his body. 

“T-The fuckin Ominum?! Ya damned bastard!” Junkrat marched after M’s form, his eyes lit with newfound anger, “Dammit! I was countin on ya! And you was part of em all along?! HUH!” 

He twitched madly, waiting to hear an explanation for M’s actions, or some sort of sign that it couldn’t be true. That his mind was just playing tricks on him yet again.

But of course, the words didn’t reach anyone’s ears. 

Charlotte watched as M made his way out the threshold of their home, and toward his motorcycle hastily propped in their driveway. She frowned, her shoulders tensing upward as she tried to hold back a few tears while his back was turned.

“Will I see you soon?” She called to him, choking back her anxiety. 

He turned, staring at her beautiful form propped in the doorway, the sunlight brushing against her freckled skin. Her eyes riddled with concern while she patiently awaited his answer. 

M’s plump lips curled into a warm smile, “Of course.” 

She mustered up a small smile as her voice began to crack, “You ain’t lying to me right, big guy? You know how I feel about that. I’ll kick your ass in a flat second if you lie to me. I’ll see you soon?”

He chuckled, turning to his back and heading to his ride, lifting his giant hand to offer a wave in the process, “I’ll see you soon. Oh. And by the way..” he paused, “If Matt comes back. You call me immediately. Got it? Don’t care where I am. What I’m doin. You call me.” 

“...Yes.” 

“I mean it. Don’t let him inside.” He repeated sternly. 

“...O-Okay.” 

Junkrat growled, angrily pushing himself through Charlotte's form and out onto the front step, his teeth gnawing together as he watched M mount his motorcycle. He could physically feel the hatred toward the extremist he held deep inside him throughout his trails in the outback bubbling in his gut; close to boiling over and spilling out of him. 

His voice sputtered as he tried to call out to M through gritted teeth, “Y-Ya understand what you are doin, ya daft cunt!? YA KILLIN US! YA DOOMIN US! YOU! CALL THE WHOLE THING OFF! NOW!”

No reply. 

The engine revved and M only looked back to answer yet another call from a disheartened Charlotte; her hand outstretched, beckoning to him one last time, “Hey M!” 

He looked back at her. Their eyes met; and although there were no words said aloud for quite a bit, Jamison could feel their hearts tugging at one another. Longing to say everything that was ever on their mind in fear they may never get the chance to again. Charlotte's fingers curled into her hand, as she offered him another sweet yet broken smile; her worried eyes curving with her lips. 

“You come back to me in one piece, ya hear? I-If you don’t…” Her voice cracked hearing those last three words aloud, breaking her composure slightly forcing her to recollect quickly before she continued, “If you don’t I’ll be ROYALLY pissed!” 

M chuckled softly. It was much like her to put on a strong front, despite everything. “Oh, Charlotte…” He smiled, “I’ll always come back for you.” 

And with that final goodbye, M’s cycle rolled down the road; kicking up dust behind him as he rode off into the distance. Along with it, any hope for change in Jamison’s sad story. 

He blacked out for a moment, consumed with anger; he almost didn’t realize he was practically throwing a tantrum on the front stoop of his old home. Stomping up and down as he tried to release all of his frustration in any way he could. Punching the air. Letting out roaring screams. He wished for a moment he had all the bombs he ever owned so he blow everything to bits. Maybe then he could free himself from this terrible flashback hellscape. Just blow it all away in.

As his limbs thrashed and rattled around him he found his energy suddenly drained from his body once again. He crumbled to the pavement below in exhaustion. 

Although his energy had been spent, the frustration still lingered. Didn’t they realize what they were doing? What the cost of their efforts would be? Perhaps his wonderful mother could catch up with him? Stop him before it was too late? If he screamed out to her loud enough to warn her, would she hear? She was strong, and he said she was in the rebellion at one point in her life, maybe they would listen? 

As Junkrat formulated and worked through every plan he could muster up, he caught a glimpse of his mechanical limb; the sun shimmered and reflected off of it’s nuts and bolts, the orange paint chipped and worn from his various endeavors. He lifted it; the rusty metal creaking with each curl of its digits. Then it occurred to him.

Regardless of what he did, nobody would hear him. Regardless of what plays out in the scenes unfolding before him, it all ends the same. His metal limbs still lingered with him like dark omens of his present world he left behind in the mix of reliving these memories. Whatever happens next, there was nothing he could do to change it. In fact, there was nothing he could do at all, even if he tried. 

He growled, letting his hand fall to the pavement below with a hollow clatter. 

All he could do was wait.

Wait for the end to come. 

\-----

Within a blink of an eye, Jamison found himself back in the living room, propped against the wall as the memories played in front of him like a movie in fast forward motion. 

The mother and child shifting positions on the couch, shuffling around every so often while the bright screen illuminated the space around them. Snacks and drinks of various sources accumulated on the coffee table in front of them, and every so often one person would migrate out of the room for a moment and then assume their position on the couch once again.

Despite the visions not being nearly as eventful as the others, they still looked happy to be in one another’s company. And although the memories wouldn’t slow themselves for a moment for him to catch any hints of what they may be saying, he could feel the happiness they felt growing in his own heart. He felt it was doing him more harm than good; mumbling in frustration, he pulled his knees to his face, embracing himself in a tight hold.  
Besides. What was the point of feeling happiness that was bound to be crushed any moment now. What did he do deserve to go through his torture any longer. Well...he could think of a few things here and there, but he was working on that. Gotta give a bloke some credit for trying. 

Jamison’s wary eyes blinked slowly as the visions continued to move at a fast pace before him. In the mix of it all, he was able to pick out a few features here and there that stuck out to him. One being his mother’s habit of migrating to the window every so often, to stare out of it longingly, puffing cigarette smoke out a small opening she had made while her eyes searched the setting before her. Perhaps she was looking for something. No. Someone. 

The look in her eyes shimmered with yearning. A deep desire for someone she once knew and loved dearly. A naive and gentle wish that masked a fear that pierced through it all. Her strong front was no longer strong enough; and although the person she was waiting for was no longer who she fell in love with at the start, she still waited, patiently by the window for his return. A return that may never come. Which even Junkrat knew, was for the best. 

If he were to come back, she would be reminded once again how much she truly feared him and his presence. Junkrat grumbled at the thought of it, pulling himself deeper into his own embrace. Even if she was reminded, she would still love him in the end, wouldn’t she? Regardless of how this story ended, he hoped and prayed with all his might, that whatever happened, his father would be the one to perish the most. That he would be the one burning in hell at the end of it all. 

The sun dipped under the horizon, and the moon soon took its place. His mother and his younger self ended up falling asleep one on top of the other on their beat up sofa. Cuddled close together as the tv still lit the room. On the kitchen counter sat a covered plate, its delicious contents intact, in hopes that the person it was set aside for would be home soon.

The sun rose again, and the plate remained untouched. 

Young Jamie woke up long before his mother, leaping from his spot on the couch and roaming around the house while his mother still indulge in a much needed, deep slumber. The snacks on the table were soon replaced with crafts of various types; coloring pages to beads and paints. All things Jamie got himself into in order to occupy himself. The tv remained on, still flashing awkwardly in the corner of his eye. 

Junkrat lifted his head slightly as time began to slow itself to a readable, normal pace. His mother still fast asleep on the couch while his younger self seemed to be crafting a bracelet of some sort. Young Jamie’s tongue dipped in and out from his lips as he focused all his energy in tying a perfect knot with his small clumsy fingers. The eccentricity bright colored beads hung around the slick elastic cord, clattering together as he worked fervently on his masterpiece. The colors did not match whatsoever. There was no cohesive pattern to it at all; however, it still felt as though it was done with purpose. With love and care. 

Young Jamie’s face lit up with a wide toothy smile as he completed his work of art. Fumbling up from his spot on the floor, he brought the piece over to his mother, carefully squeezing the beaded creation over her hand and around her thin pale wrists. 

She snorted awake, gracelessly wiping a small stream of droll off her chin before taking notice of his gift. He waited proudly, smiling at her as he awaited her reaction. 

“Oh, baby!” She cooed, her voice still raspy from sleep “Is this for me? It’s so stunnin!” 

She ran her fingers lightly over the colorful beads, delivering him a soft smile. She ruffled his hair lovingly, shaking some giggles out of him in return, “This is wonderful, Jamie! Thank you!” 

“Yeah! You’re welcome, mama!” 

“Say…” She examined the beads in deep thought, taking a moment to pause and contemplate her new treasure, “What do ya think about love, Jamie?”

He climbed up on the couch, placing himself in front of her, watching her admire his creation, “I love you mama.” 

“Hahah I love you too, sugar. But...Do ya ever think about gettin married? Living happily ever after?”

Young Jamie’s face twisted into a scowl. He smacked his lips and stuck out his tongue as if it were suddenly coated in a fowl taste, “YUCK! That’s gross! Cooties!”

“Well! Ya never know! You may find someone one day that ya wanna spend forever with! And when ya do...ya gotta promise your mama two things.”

“Yeah? What is it?” He asked curiously. 

“Well one, you will still make time for your mama! Don’t want you to leave me in the dust or anythin! And two...when that person falls in love with you. Which they will, without a doubt…” She held up her new bracelet to the light, “Ya gotta shower them in nice treasures and sparkly gems. Make them feel loved and give them all your heart. Spoil em rotten. Ya understand?”

He blinked a few times, taking in her words, “I’ll make ya more jewelries mama.” 

She snorted, giggling up a storm as she scooped him into her arms, “Oh Jamie,” She smiled, “Never grow up, ya hear me baby? Stay young forever.” 

Jamison watched from afar as his mother scooped up the child and rattled him about in her hold. Holding her so close that he could practically feel her warmth from where he was sitting. Her smile, despite all of her pain and hardships, still shined bright after the child’s gesture. He gulped, finding himself slowly slipping back into her trance. Hypnotized by the warmth her presence brought him. A warmth he never had a chance to feel before. Or at least remember. 

He chuckled, his grip slowly loosening around himself as he began to foolishly let his guard down again. Before he knew it, he was rambling. 

“Back home, well, the home I have now...There’s this girl, mama. Shit, she’s somethin else.” His eyes glazed over in a far off look as he rambled on, “Don’t really know how a dirty fucker like me got my hands on a piece of work like her. I mean, sure I got my stunning personality and charm, I can see why people think it may have been all sunshine and roses trying ta get her with me, but honest, it was kinda tough. She’s the softest thing ya ever did see. Soft to the touch and gotta soft heart. But damn, she’s a lil spitfire. I would get her so worked up she would be fumin out the ears at me...Wanna spoil her. Real good, like ya said. Wanna give her the whole world. God. What a beaut...I’ll get her all the jewelry she wants. All the jewelry she didn’t know she wanted and then some. Is this what ya call...love? Shit, I don’t know..but I do know I never wanna be without her. And god those tits-Erk, well, ya don’t need ta know that part, ma. Damn, I can’t wait for ya to meet her-.”

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. 

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

BE-

The loud, continuous “beeps” rang out in a chilling tone from the television. The noise bounced off the walls and dug itself deep into Junkrat’s skin; the noise only grew louder and louder, burying itself into every corner of his brain until it forced him to clench his throbbing head into his hands. He gasped for air as the sound became deafening. The fear stricken looks on his mother’s and younger self’s faces as they analyzed the message flashing on the screen before the, soon mirrored on his own face as he saw for himself the source of it all. 

On the screen read a government issued message: WARNING. EMERGENCY BROADCAST SYSTEM. SEEK SHELTER IMMEDIATELY. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. 

Jamisons eyes widened as the television screen soon fizzled out to static, then completely black. The sounds of the horrendous beeps now replaced by the steadily growing sound of wind, dust and debris clattering against their home. Young Jamie whimpered as the lights in the house cut out, leaving only a bit of natural light they had left. 

To Junkrat, the memories were starting to feel more familiar to him now more than ever. As if this wasn’t a memory he had truly forgotten, but rather one that he repressed. His senses were now heightened to a degree he didn’t think was humanly possible; as if he was not only living in his own skin, but also in the skin of his past self. He could feel everything his younger self felt. Almost as if everything he saw, heard, smelt was doubled to an overwhelming and panic inducing degree. 

“I-I want out.” He choked, falling into a shaking panicked mess on the ground as he watched his mother formulate a plan in her head. He didn’t like this newfound feeling. He didn’t like it one bit. And he knew for a fact he was going to hate what comes next. “I want out of here. I-I…” 

His mother did not waste anymore time. She scooped her child up into her arms and pressed forward towards the front door. The wind was so forceful it snatched the door from her hands and slammed against the wall with a monsterous thud, causing young Jamie to yelp. 

“It’s okay baby! We got this. We got this.” She yelled out encouraging words as she braced herself, pushing forward into the red rolling dust. 

Jamison sat behind in the now empty room, trying to catch his breath. The fear still pulsing in every inch of his body. “I-I’ll just stay here. I’ll stay here. Close me eyes...Then it will all be over. All b-be over. N-no worries. No pain. J-Just dark. That’s right. It will all be over soon.”

He clenched his eyes shut, but the sounds only grew even louder. Invading his ears with a thunderous roar that physically hurt to be in the presence of. He grinded his teeth together, trying to push past the overwhelming senses, only to notice something new. Wind. Blowing through his hair and against his skin. Gasping at the realization of it all, his eyes shot open, revealing him now outside. 

“N-No No No No!” He roared in frustration. A force, now pulling him along, dragging his body with a strength he could not contest. Pulling him closer and closer until he was finally behind his mother.

The red dust raced around them, so all consuming that they were only able to see 6 feet out at a time. She grunted, pushing hard against the wind, stumbling here and there but never falling down. She was on a mission; her maternal instincts guiding her with a force not even the storm could reckon with. 

Eventually, the white wooden doors of an underground cellar came into view. Jamison wasn’t sure at the time why, but seeing those doors struck him with so much fear. A fear he couldn’t put his finger on, but he knew even though it was their only source of safety, something inside him screamed not to go near. But in the end, there was nothing he could do. He tried to fight against it even more, but the unknown force continued to drive him closer. 

He could audibly hear the sound of his own heart mixed with the racing heartbeat of his younger self crashing in his ears against the sounds of the rushing wind. He clenched his eyes shut for a split moment to shake the senses away, opening them to find himself standing at the bottom of the dark, damp underground cellar with young Jamie, looking up to his mother positioned at it’s opening. 

A feeling of immense dread washed over him; while his younger self cried and cried, reaching out with his small grasping hands to his mother, tears started to bubble in his own eyes. It was as if she was about to make her way down the cellar with him when she just….froze. 

Her far off gaze, staring out into the storm. Her face riddled with fear, as if she was looking for something. As if she left something behind, and needed to get to it before she made herself safe. Or someone. 

“No…” Junkrat breathed; the rage bubbling up and mixing violently with his anxiety. He jumped from his spot on the ground, grunting and swatting at her arms to grapple on to her and pull her down with him, only for his form to phase through hers like it did so many times before. “FORGET HIM! FORGET DAD! FUCK HIM! GET DOWN HERE ALREADY! GET DOWN HERE OR YOU WILL-”

“Listen to me Jamie.” She called down, her voice shaking but still remaining stern, “I need to do something important. You stay here. Stay.”

“NO! WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME-”

“I will be right back baby. You stay here.” 

“IF YOU GO YOU WILL DIE!”

“I will come for you. You hear me? I love you. Jamie I love you.” 

“HE’S NOT COMING BACK MA! HE’S NOT!”

“I love you.” 

“MA-” 

The doors clattered shut, and with it, the sound of a padlock clicked into place, locking him in the darkness. Leaving him only with the sounds of the rushing wind, a young boys cries, and the quickening pace of his own panicked breath. 

The sound of the wind grew louder, and louder until it was all he could hear. All he could feel. He crouched down, wide eyed and shocked as he tried to bury his head into his hands again. Still unable to drown out the horrors that awaited him right outside. 

\----

Silence.

A silence that gradually surfaced after some time. A silence that chilled Jamison right to the bone.

A dead silence. 

Even his younger self, tired and worn from all of the stimulation, laid silent on the hard, cold floor beneath them. 

He had lost track of time. It may have been hours. Maybe even days. But he knew that even though he was just a bystander, watching his memories unfold before him like a film, he felt young Jamie’s exhaustion. His eyes half lidded, unable to fall asleep but teetering on the brink of passing out. His muscles worn and his bones ached. However long they had been trapped, it had been long enough. 

After some time, thunderous footsteps in the distance cut through the silence, as they worked their way closer and closer to the cellar doors. Young Jamie perked up instantly, pulling himself to his feet, and Junkrat along with him. They stared on, waiting and watching, until eventually the footsteps stopped. A few clicks and clatters later, the doors swung open, showering Jamie and Junkrat in a blinding light. 

A giant form loomed over them, its face and body hidden in shadow. Its long flowing dark hair flowing lightly in the weak breeze. Soon the form moved away without a word said, leaving the door open as if to welcome Jamie to scramble out. 

“M!” The small boy chimed, crawling out of the cellar with much haste, Junkrat quickly following behind. 

His heart stopped upon exiting the threshold of the cellar. His eyes were greeted with a sight of something more familiar to him. The Australia he knew. His heart ached; although it was what he had expected all along, to see the devastation immediately after the fact, when it was all so fresh to him, he couldn’t help but mourn what could have been. The houses, the white picket fences, all mangled and tangled, reduced to massive piles of rubbish scattered across a barren Australian wasteland. 

Suddenly a shriek cut through the air like a blade, and Junkrat’s heart suddenly was riddled with a burning pain that soon engulfed his entire form; kicking him right out of his contemplative state. Lifting his head against the pain, he caught sight of his younger self, trembling and melting down in front of a massive pile of rubbish. His tiny hands hovering over a spot with caution and fear. 

“Oh no…” Jamison breathed, feeling within his heart what the child must have seen. Unblinking, he felt his body slowly take him over to where the child was sitting; his heart slowly crumbling with every step of the way. 

Once he saw for himself, It burst into shatters in his chest. 

He caught his breath, inhaling sharply as he too began to tremble at the sight of it. The tears flowing down the childs face now replicated on his own. The sounds of young Jamie’s screams soon fizzled to static in his ears as he pushed closer to the body. A single, bloodied pale arm, outstretched under a pile of debris. Motionless. Cold. A colorful bracelet still completely intact, wrapped around it’s lifeless wrist. 

Jamison’s hand shook violently as he inched himself closer to the debris, lifting it slightly to catch a glace. The boards lifted, quickly revealing the image of his beautiful mother’s bloodied and broken face, before he quickly recoiled, dropping the debris back into place and scurrying away. Huffing into the palm of his hands as he paced behind the screaming child, cursing to himself madly. 

It wasn’t fair. None of it was fair. He didn’t deserve this. She didn’t deserve this. She was strong, loving and kind. She was selfless and beautiful. She was everything to him and now she’s gone. 

He let out a roaring scream as he kicked up the sand, thrashing about madly, punching at nothing just to let out his frustrations. He was furious, tired and broken. And above all, he was utterly pissed at himself. Raging over the fact that he could have been so stupid to believe his story would have ended differently. Distracted by the moments replaying before him, getting so lost in them. So lost in her. He huffed, looking up to the sky, letting out his sobs as the tears and snot continued to rush down his face. 

“M!” The young boy cried out over the madness, “M! Come help! Big M!” 

Jamison followed the boy’s gaze, leading to the large figure of M walking away into the distance, back toward them as his long dark hair trailed behind. 

“You.” Junkrat growled, his eyes honed in on the man, lit with a burning hatred. He marched closer to his form, “You FUCKIN TRAITOR! THINK WHAT YA DID HELPED, HUH?! W-WELL LOOK! LOOK WHAT YA DID TO US! LOOK WHAT YA DID TO ME!” His finger shot back at the crying kid behind him as he pressed on. 

But M kept moving forward. Despite hearing the child’s plees, he didn’t say a word. He kept his back to them and kept moving, as if their words never reached him. It pissed Junkrat off even more. To the point he felt as though he may really explode. He huffed angrily, scooping up a rogue rock on the ground in front of him.

“WHERE THE FUCK ARE YA GOIN?! GET. BACK. HERE!” 

He reeled his hand back, and swung, sending the rock soaring through the air and smacking directly against the center of M’s back. 

M stopped in his tracks upon feeling the hit. 

The wind whistled lightly, cutting through the silence that now overtook the three that were still left standing; all waiting patiently for M’s response.

M waited a moment longer, before quietly turning his form in Junkrat’s direction. The wind picked up slightly, pushing his hair in front of his face before eventually brushing itself aside. 

Within that split moment Junkrat’s entire demeanor changed. His clenched jaw suddenly dropped, along with his heart into his gut upon the sight of him. His knees buckled and almost gave out beneath him as he struggled to stay upright, swaying along with the newfound dizziness that invaded his brain. 

Although he may have gotten caught up and swiftly taken away with the sight of his memories, there was always a voice inside of him reminding him of what was to come.

He never in his entire life expected this. The feeling that now engulfed him was one that threw him for the biggest loop he would ever face. He choked, feeling as though something was tightly encircling his neck, rendering him unable to utter the words that raced through his mind. He felt so much. Too much. All at once. But most of all, he felt betrayed. 

Staring him dead in the face, was the traitor that helped take away all that he ever had. All that he ever wanted to know. And any chance of having a somewhat normal life. A traitor that stole everything away from him. Staring back at him, through the cold dark lenses of a leather pig gas mask. 

“Roadie…” Junkrat finally choked out, his voice broken and hollow as he was trying to wrap his mind around it all. His knees continued to buckle and fall beneath him as he scrambled back up to his feet, grasping handfuls of hair tightly in his shivering grip. The man in the mask starred on, unmoving and silent. 

“I-It can’t be. Y-Ya wouldn’t...I-It was you. No..It couldn’t be.” He stuttered madly. M remained still. “N-No. NO!”

Suddenly the dust started to pick up around them, the wind growing faster and violent, encircling them in a whirlwind of red. As if all of his anxiety, all of his panic and hurt was manifesting in this dream realm. Jamison choked, and whimpered, eyes darting around madly, unable to meet the pig faced man but unable to look away all at once. The memories and screams, the laughs and the horrendous beeping all flooding his mind at once, becoming increasingly louder with each passing second. He screamed out, but couldn’t hear his own voice over the madness that engulfed him. The familiar pig face man he once trusted his life in, staring back at him. 

“Jamie! Jamie!” A voice rang out, chiming softly but prominently above all the chaos. Jamison wept, pleading and screaming to be set free as the soft gentle voice grew louder above it all. “Jamie! Jamie! Jamie!” 

The dust pelted against him, cutting against his skin like a million different razors as he tried to keep himself grounded. The pain was too much to bare. Too much to escape. 

“JAMIE!” 

The voice shot through him like a bullet, silencing it all. His knees gave out beneath him, and he crumbled face first in the dirt. The last sight he took in, was the fading image of the pig-masked M staring back at him. 

\-----

In no time at all, Mei had Jamison out of the shackles and in her embrace. But she still had the overlooming thought of Moira and her minions returning at any given moment. There was no time to waste. She called out to him. Calling his name with great desperation as she shook him in her grasp. She tried to remain quieter at first, in hopes nobody would hear, but the longer he wasn’t waking the more frantic she became. 

Her fears completely consumed her as she called out as loud as she could, “JAMIE!” 

Jamison’s eyes shot wide open. He gasped deeply for air, as though he had been drowning for quite some time. Mei let out a sharp exhaled sigh of relief, as she held him closer to her, thanking all of her lucky stars that he was alive. He huffed, turning to her still panting for air. His eyes widened and his pupils dilating slightly. She looked down at him, lightly placing her hand on his cheek, the chill of her skin embracing the warmth of his. 

“It’s okay! It’s okay! I’m here. I am here Jamie.” She cooed, trying to maintain her composure in the mix of all these overwhelming emotions. She wanted so badly to break down in tears over how happy she was that he was okay. All of those sleepless nights filled with worry now put to rest. He was finally in her arms. And alive. But she needed to remain strong. He needed her support now more than ever. 

His whole body trembled in her hold; his mouth moved and shuttered little by little as if he were trying to say something, but no words could seem to come out. Mei frowned, pulling him in tighter in her embrace. 

“He’s in shock.” She announced to snowball, her voice riddled with concern, “Whatever that evil witch did to him, he is still recovering despite being awake. Snowball, scan his vitals again please.” 

Snowball beeped back in response and quickly got to work while Mei continued to console him. His body still shaking violently in her grasp. He was there. Awake. But lost. Not in the right mind. She frowned, trying her best to maintain the strong front she had been holding up for him. Softly shushing him as she rocked him gently in her hold. 

“It’s alright, Jamie. You are going to be okay. We are here to save you.” 

He shivered, breath stuttering with every shake. 

“It’s okay. It will be okay. I told you I would come for you. I-I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner...But I will never let anyone take you ever again. I will protect you. I will always come for you.” She lightly kissed his forehead as snowball continued to gather his vitals. She wasn’t sure he could even comprehend her words in his current state, but she wanted to give it her all. Try anything she could to aid him, “I know you must have been so scared. I’m sorry. I am here now, Jamie. I won’t ever let go...I found you. We will get you home..Me... and Road-”

As if it were on queue, the door to the room swung open, causing Mei to jump. Standing in the doorway was none other than Roadhog, holding a presumably dead Talon agent in his grasp. His lenses met Jamison’s form, and he quickly tossed the body behind him, making his way over. 

Mei smiled at first, extremely happy to see Roadhog make it to them with no major injuries, but something about his arrival immediately caught her attention. 

Jamison had stopped shaking. In fact, he was frozen. His muscles so tight, she could feel their tension through the fabric of her clothes. She looked down at him, suddenly taken aback by this, to find him staring directly at roadhog, stricken with what seemed to be...fear. 

The closer Roadhog got to them, the closer Jamison shrunk into Mei; small whimpers gurgling in the back of his throat. 

“Jamie. What’s wrong?” She whispered, her eyes darting up and down his body trying to make sense of it all. 

Roadhog’s giant hand outstretched toward him, and in that instant….Jamison started crying. A whaling cry that bounced loudly off the walls of the terrible cinderblock room. Echoing through the halls and invading their ears. It was as if he were suddenly possessed by a terrified child. 

Mei’s mind could hardly keep up with it all. She stared, dumbfounded as Junkrat’s cries shook the room. Louder and louder until finally she knocked herself back into her senses. They were going to be found out. At this rate, they would be caught before they could even make a break for it. Mei scrambled, mind racing as she turned to Roadhog for answers. She had never seen Junkrat in this state before, and she knew Roadhog knew him best. 

“Roadhog, what do we do?!” She pleaded desperately. 

Roadhog was frozen, his eyes so wide she could practically see the whites of them through his lenses. 

“ROADHOG! WHAT DO WE DO?!” She repeated over the cries.

Still no answer. 

She huffed, both frustrated and panicked. She clenched her eyes shut trying to think of something. Anything. But nothing. She needed help. 

“ROADHOG! ANSWER ME! ROADHOG!” she pleaded again. Tears soon began to bubble in the corner of her eyes.

“M...MAKO!”


	7. Chapter 7

A small lapse of sensory loss. 

Perhaps mild dissociation. 

The cries that surrounded him practically knocked his soul right out of his body...and into a different time. A time long long ago.

A series of sobs so familiar, so haunting, it rendered him frozen. 

A dull ringing growing louder in his ear until something pulled him back with such a great force it nearly knocked his ginormous body off balance. 

“MAKO!” 

He blinked, shaking his head and reassessing the situation they were in. On the floor before him was the small scientist woman, holding tightly in her embrace his melted puddle of a boss. Tears streaking down his boney, bruised cheeks as his sobs continued to shake and rumble the room. The high pitch screech was not easy to ignore, and even to a beast of a man such as Roadhog, it was enough to cause a small ache in his chest. 

The look on Mei’s face, stern and unwavering, masking an underlying fear that could still easily be seen through it all. A small build up of tears still gently resting in her sockets. Her eyebrow twitched slightly, cracking her strong facade. 

“What do we do?” She asked, her voice stammering under the pressure. 

What do they do? They made it this far; Jamison was alive, freed from his bonds but surely not out of the fire just yet. Here they were, all together, all whole, but still trapped in the lion’s den. In enemy territory. 

Jamison, in such a state, was not only the rescuee, but also their handicap. In the condition he was in, there was no way he could lend a hand in helping them escape. Not to mention the wails of terror and distraught echoing from him would bound to gain enemy attention sooner or later. 

They needed to not only plan their escape from the building, but also how to escape without Junkrat being able to fend for himself. And they needed to do it fast. 

The cold lenses of Roadhog’s mask scanned the room, trying to find something, anything that could aid them in their escape. When he saw it.

He marched over and plucked up a large, tattered sheet resting on one of the nearby shelves, sending the contents resting among it clattering on the floor below in the process. From there he brought himself over to Mei, reaching down and scooping the fragile and broken Junker from her grasp. 

Hog grunted at the sight of Junkrat’s miserably weak grip still trying to hold on to the wrinkled folds of Mei’s shirt as he was being whisked away from her. His snotty coughs momentary interrupting the cries only for them to resume once again. 

He was a pitiful mess. 

Mei lingered close, softly doting on the young distraught junker, as she watched the oldest of the two wrap him up tightly in the fabric, slinging it around his monstrous body, forming a cradling swaddle that draped across his front. Jamison resided snuggly inside. 

She wasn’t sure why she felt so uneasy watching Jamison be pulled away from her by his larger counterpart. There was something in is mannerisms that left her feeling so. 

However it made no sense. Roadhog had been his companion through it all, longer than she knew. He had been there for Jamison a good portion of his Outback experience, and probably knew him more than she ever would based on all of the trials and tribulations the two of them had shared. Yet when Roadhog entered the threshold of Jamison’s temporary prison, it seemed to put him in such a state she had never seen him in before. 

Was it...fear?

“Mei.” 

Roadhog’s voice quickly snapped her out of her contemplation. 

“We need to move.” He reaffirmed. 

She softly nodded, reaching back to her pouch to retrieve the map. The quickest route out; where could it be? 

Her search came to a jarring halt, her heart leaping up into her throat as the lights around her began to flash a bold red around them. A rhythmic siren taking the place of Jamison’s cries. 

She caught her breath, her gaze shifting up to Roadhog, riddled with terror. 

“They-. They found- They!” She couldn’t seem to get the words out. Urgency consuming her to the point her lips couldn’t keep up with her racing thoughts. 

“Look alive!” Roadhog stood his ground, turning to face the door with his sharp hook tight in his grip. Chest turned to guard Jamison, and his free arm extended outward to guard the small scientist as she scrambled to get her own weapon in order. 

His eyes locked with the door, his gaze steady and collected despite facing the unknown. How many will burst through that door? What will they be packing? And will he be able to keep his counterparts alive through it all?

Will he ever be able to truly protect anyone? 

Suddenly, Mei emerged from his side. Standing a little taller than she was a moment ago; her blaster now secure in her grip and pointed at the entrance ahead. 

At the drop of the hat, she emerged from her anxiety a stronger and more powerful force. 

Roadhog couldn’t help but chuckle to himself for a brief second. 

Of course. That’s right. Perhaps he was never quite as alone as he thought. 

And neither was Jamie. 

The two held strong, as the thunderous roar of footsteps crept closer...closer and closer…

Mei caught her breath, narrowing her gaze to a sharp glare, preparing for the impact. Her heart stopped in her chest as they witnessed, through the peaks of the dusty blinds covering the windows facing the halls, a group of soldiers running in tight formation past their confinement. 

“What…?” She breathed, slowly lowering her guard as she watched them continue down the halls. There was at least 70 of them. All in which didn’t even look in the direction of their room. 

Hog lowered his hook slowly, also watching the scene unfold. 

“They aren’t coming for us.” Mei spoke aloud. 

Then it clicked. The urgency started creeping back into her system once again, “THEY AREN’T COMING FOR US.” 

She quickly scrambled for her communicator, clicking it on, attempting to speak over the blaring alarms, “SOLDIER. COME IN! 76! WHAT IS YOUR LOCATION?”

Static. 

“C-COMMANDER MORRISON!” 

More static. 

Then suddenly a voice. A very faint message that was every few beats broken apart by more static, but eventually, Mei was able to connect the dots. 

“SOUTH SIDE. WE ARE ON THE SOUTH SIDE. 9 METERS FROM THE SOUTH SIDE ENTRANCE.” Soldier announced through the device as Mei quickly retrieved the map from her pouch, assessing the building and their quickest route to her team, “WE ARE BEING AMBUSHED. MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE SOUTH SIDE ASAP.” 

She studied the contents of the map before her as she listened, before finally giving a sharp nod of affirmation, “ALRIGHT.” She announced back, “HOLD TIGHT WE ARE ON THE WAY WITH JAMISON.” 

And with that she was back on her feet as tall as she was before, map squared away and a method of escape clearly secured in her mind. 

Roadhog was admittedly impressed by how composed and focused Mei was through it all. As in touch with her emotions as she is, he would often see small glimmers of her anxiety shining through each trail they faced on this small journey. But each time she would, without fail, rise up and face it all with a brave front. 

He grunted. Perhaps if he had at least half of that strength, Mako, the old Mako, would have lasted a little bit longer. 

“Morrison and the rest of the team are on the South side of the building.” She repeated to not only Roadhog but herself, “So based on the direction the Talon soldiers were coming from, I would say our best bet would be to head out the East exit and make our way around. We will probably run into a few, but a majority of them seem to be heading from the north of the building...and this building doesn’t house that many soldiers, so we should be fine.”

“Nothing we can’t handle.” Roadhog cocked back his gun, securing the newly placed heap of scrap metal inside. 

Mei brought her fingers up to her chin in deep thought, “There is fight we will have to face though...Once we see the dropship, we will have to make a path through to get aboard safely...Past the Talon agents. Snowball! How’s your fuel? If we can immobilize most of them we should make it there with the team aboard watching our backs!”

Snowball whizzed around her, chiming a happy beep.

“You’re ready? You mean it?” She pursed her lips, “Cuz I don’t want a mistake like last time, mister!”

With a little beep and a pleasant emoticon, Snowball assured Mei all preparations were set to go. 

“Alright.” She adjusted her glasses, looking in the direction of the door and to their fate, “This building is not too large...if we move at a steady pace, we should make it out in no time. But we need to keep moving. The longer it takes us the longer the team has to fight off the agents. No team means no nearby dropship. No nearby dropship means…”

“We’ll make it.” Roadhog steadied himself beside her, facing the door as well, “If we can’t make it to this dropship, we b-line to the one we brought.”

“Too far away...They will spot us. That’s inevitable. And when they do, it’s there or nothing. They’ll mow us down.”

“You know...we could just leave out the north side. Head out to the dropship we brought while they are distracted-”

Mei shot him a deadly glare, “Not. An. Option. I came on this mission to save a teammate. They put themselves in danger to aid us. I’m not losing any-”

He held up his giant hand, stopping her mid-sentence, “A joke.” 

Only he was half joking. It would be simple, just to leave Morrison and the crew to the dogs and make a run for it. It’s not like they asked them to come anyways. But it was clear; there was no budging with this soft scientist.

She warily studied him before taking his word for it and facing the door once again, “Time is of the essence. We need to get moving.” 

He nudged her forward, “You lead. I’ll be right behind you the whole way.” 

And so, once the hall was clear of any spare agents, they opened the rusty door, and commenced the final act of their plan.

\------

The sound of the sirens drowned out around her. All she could hear was the huff of her own breath and the beat of her own heart. Her legs moved at a reasonable pace; a brisk fast walk as she tried to stay diligent about her surroundings while still moving quick enough to reach the exit. 

Despite moving so quickly she could feel Roadhog’s pressence lingering closely behind her, keeping a watchful eye out for her as she mapped out the building in her head. 

Her ears twitched; a few footsteps could be heard in the adjacent hall. But she acted quickly, “Back.” She ordered, Roadhog quickly complying as they pushed themselves into a doorway, out of sight, until the footsteps passed. Then they continued. 

Only a little bit further now, and they would see the sun again. 

Mei turned the corner sharply, letting out a small shriek as she turned to face two Talon soldiers on the other side. 

“WHO GOES-” One began, readying his weapon, only to instantly meet his demise. 

With a blink of an eye, Roadhog pushed himself ahead of her, clenching the soldier’s head in his hard grip before promptly slamming his skull into the wall with one foul swoop. The other, had his legs pulled out from beneath him with a swing of Hog’s hook, and as soon as he opened his eyes, a ring covered fist met his face with a single pound. 

Mei caught her breath; she had seen a good number of violence during her time in Overwatch, but she had never in her life seen skulls cave in such a way. Her stomach turned as she brushed it off, hastily continuing forward without a second thought. 

“T-Thanks.” She stuttered. 

“Hm.” 

With her mind racing with a million thoughts of what their outcome would be; there was a few things she knew for certain. One: Roadhog was a force that could not be reckoned with. A monster of a man built from fire and destruction. Two: He would kill without a second thought. He wouldn’t feel pain or regret. 

And three: He would not, by any means, let her die. 

She kept this in the back of her mind to wither away any lingering anxieties as they rounded the last corner, meeting the east side exit. 

It was in this moment she realized, the sirens had been cut off; leaving behind the blinking red lights and an uneasy silence. 

Wait...silence?

She turned suddenly upon realizing the young junker’s cries had come to a stop.

“JAMIE-”

“He’s fine.” Roadhog professed, peeking down at the thin bundle draped across his chest, Jamison sound asleep under the dirty fabric, “He’s just unconscious.” 

“H-He needs medical attention right away then. I’ll alert the others on the way out to have a doctor on stan-”

Roadhog gently reached out, resting his hand on hers before she could turn on the communication device again, “Don’t bother. He can hold out. Not urgent. He’s just tired himself out.” 

“B-But the orb. It-”

“I’ve seen him in much worse for much longer. He will be okay. Just focus on the objective at hand. Gotta get to the ship. Gotta get there alive.” 

She hesitated at first, but ultimately trusted him in this. After all, he was right; he probably saw Jamison in a great number of conditions during their time together. 

If they wanted Jamison to make it out alive at all, they needed to keep moving.

She nodded to him before turning to face the door again. Her shaking hand reaching for the knob, unsure of the exact size of the danger that awaited them on the other side. 

The sun bled through the crack, as the door swung completely open, forcing them both to adjust their eyes to the sudden change of lighting. Nothing to be seen at first; just the vacant forest that lay before them. But they could hear the battle commencing just around the corner clear as day.

The shouting, the loud explosions and gunfire. Mei turned to Roadhog, who in return gave her a sharp nod, egging them to move quickly. 

She held her blaster tight in her grip, took a deep breath, and pushed through the exit, both Roadhog and Snowball close behind. 

As they made their way to the corner, Mei got low, peaking out to see the placements of each party before continuing any further. 

Directly in front of them, separated into two large crowds was a good number of Talon agents; she guesstimate around 150. All facing about 8-9 meters out, an Overwatch dropship. Luckily one of their sterdier models; but still taking a few hits nonetheless. 

Aboard she could clearly see Soldier taking shots from the dropship entrance, Ana further inside but still helping through scoped shots. She couldn’t place anyone else, but she could definitely hear the familiar clang and slash of Genji’s katana in the crowd. Fortunately followed by painful grunts from the enemy lines. 

Her mind was still racing, unable to slow down just enough to get an hundred percent clear onsight of the action. 

“120...no, 150 enemy soldiers at least.” She announced to Roadhog, “I can freeze about half in front, our side, but we will still take some fire. The ship is at least 9 meters out. Once I toss Snowball, we make a run for it.” 

“Right.” The chains from his hook clattered together as he prepared himself. 

“It’s now or never.” She breathed.

“Now or never.” 

“Soldier. We are on the east side. To your left.” She announced into her communicator, “On my signal I will toss Snowball and we will make a run for it. Watch our back?”

She could see in the distance, 76 keeping fire but still looking out beyond the crowd to locate Mei. She gave him a wave, and in turn he gave her a nod. 

“Always.” He spoke back, “When you’re ready!”

“NOW!” 

There was something about battle that put Mei in a rare form. A form she took on through pure animalistic instinct. The need to survive the need to persuasive through any obstacle. She became unaware but fully aware all at once. A strict tunnel vision meeting her goal with an ear to the ground for good measure. 

As the command left her lips, her feet started carrying her to her goal. The drop ship on the other side of the field. Snowball whizzed past her, getting to work on freezing the agents, all of whom were in the process of turning to see where the sudden outburst came from. 

Mei didn’t even allow time for them to fully freeze before she was out on the field herself. Sliding past them as their free limbs tossed and turned with the small amount of livelihood they had left, trying to trip up the small plump woman. Only to find their limbs sliced by the swift swing of a razor sharp hook plowing through any type of advance. 

In times such as these, in the deep dark corners of her mind, or even the time following these moments; Mei would always question this form. How did a young woman such as herself able to achieve such a level of in-battle determination with hardly half the amount of training her counterparts received? She was after all just a scientist. Maybe there was a little bit of survival skills embedded in all of us. Anything to keep us alive. 

No..there was more than just that driving her in this very moment. 

The image of Jamison popped into her head. His cheeky smile. His hysterical laugh. And it drove her even further, jumping and diving under the frozen statues of agents as the fire from the other side of the field commenced. She told him she was coming for her. And in so implied taking him out of here alive. And she had every intention of doing so. 

Suddenly, something pulled at her attention. 

In retrospect, she wished with all of her heart that she didn’t look. That she just kept moving forward. It would have gone so smoothly. But she did...and she cursed at herself madly for doing so.

It was as if time slowed down, dwindling down to the pace of a snail. What drove her to look, she wasn’t sure, but something in her made her do so. Her eyes locking with, on the other side of the field, the mad scientist herself. 

Mei’s breath stuttered; although she was so far away, she could see the red haired woman’s fiery stare clear as day. The multicolored irises gleaming back at her so sharply, so intense, she could feel her anger from across the battle. 

Then, Moira cracked a sneer. 

Why is she smiling? Is this what she wants? The anxiety took control and Mei’s sharp tunnel vision came tumbling down. How could one woman have such an effect on someone; inducing so much fear and panic just with one look. 

The moments in the vent started to replay in her head; the chilling tone of Moira’s voice as she explained how she was going to slice Mei’s body up for experimentation, coupled with the echoing hollow cracks of Jamie’s bones bounced off the corners of her mind. She whimpered, quickly trying to swallow her fear, look away and keep moving. They couldn’t go back, they had to move forward. It was the only way. 

But she couldn't. She just...froze. 

“MEI!” A tremendous roar rang out above her fears, and her view was quickly obscured by the colossal form of Roadhog himself. 

She snapped back into reality, but didn’t have enough time to react. Luckily, Roadhog could for the both of them. 

He towered over her, scooping her up in his giant arms as he kept his back to the action. She felt herself, almost like a rag doll, being squished up against the comatose bundle of Jamison held close to his chest. 

The sound of gunshots echoed behind them, the whirl of the bullets growing closer until finally splatting against Hog’s back with rapid succession. He let out a painful roar, as petals of his own blood splattered over his shoulder and sprinkling against the ground. 

“HOG!” Mei cried back, watching the scene unfold from his safe embrace. 

She could see beyond this mask; the anger, pain and determination glowing behind his dark lenses. He grunted, pushing his body forward before collapsing behind a clustered group of frozen Talon soldier statues. 

Mei didn’t waste anymore time; she quickly started examining Roadhog, her face riddled with fear and guilt. His back was now cascaded with wounds, the fresh blood trickling down his body and onto the grass below. 

“R-Roadhog.” She whimpered, tears building in her eyes, “I’m so sorry. I-”

He wheezed above her meek apology, “Don’t.” 

“MEI.” 76 shouted out from her wrist communicator, “RUTLEDGE HAS BEEN HIT?!”

“YES.” Mei answered back, trying to remain composed, “I CAN’T LIFT HIM ON MY OWN. WHAT’S THE NEXT COURSE OF ACTION?”

“Take Jamison and go…” Roadhog answered for him, reaching back to untie the hammock he constructed, only to have Mei sharply reach out and grab onto his arm a little tighter than she was aware. 

“Not happening.” She spat at him, making solid eye contact, “I’m not leaving you behind so you better help think of something else.” 

“THERE COULD BE SOMETHING.” Soldier spoke out, quickly grabbing Mei’s attention. 

“WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?” 

“ANA IS ABOUT TO ADMINISTER A NANO BOOST. ONCE YOU MAKE YOUR ADVANCES TO THE SHIP WE WILL ADMINISTER IT, AND YOU CAN PROCEED ON THE COURSE.” 

A Nano...of course! 

“RIGHT!”

“Woah. Wait. A what?” Hog grabbed Mei’s arm, “What are they gunna do to me?”

Mei looked at him, biting her lip as she placed a gentle hand back on him, “Listen Roadhog, we are going to make a run for it.”

“I fucking can’t-”

“And you are going to feel something. You will know it when you feel it. And you are going to have to embrace it. You will know what to do.”

“Don’t let them pump any shit into me! What kind of-”

“It’s completely harmless! I promise!”

“Mei, Don’t let them-!”

“YOU HAVE TO TRUST ME! IT’S THE ONLY-”

They tumbled back; being knocked off balance by a whistling grenade being set off only a few meters nearby. If they lingered here much longer, they were truly sitting ducks. 

Roadhog opened his eyes, his gaze shifting down to the small bundle on his chest. There resided his purpose. The reason he was ever in this Overwatch business to begin with. His employer. His friend. Her son. 

And in front of him, the small but courageous woman who also wanted to keep his purpose safe. 

Trust? Trust was shit. He never gave a second thought to trusting anyone. 

But for him... for Junkrat...it wouldn’t kill him to give it a try. 

He locked eyes with Mei, sharing a moment of silence with her before promptly scooping her up into his arms once again and making his way out from behind the frozen barrier of men. 

Ana, from the drop ship kept close watch on their location, and once Roadhog emerged from where they were hidden, she quickly went to work.

Ana pushed herself out from behind 76, aiming her right fist carefully in their direction before setting it off. 

It all happened so quickly; so much at once in so little time. 

Roadhog found himself instantaneously shifting from a wounded and agonizing state to a powerful and ferrell being. A surge of energy rushed through his body, igniting something inside of him that swept away all the lingering pain away in a millisecond, and replaced it with pure, raw power. 

“Embrace it.” Mei’s command echoed in his head; and he did so with no qualms; letting out a giant roar that shook the battle field as he let the mysterious, intense serum take complete control over him. 

He pressed forward; his body moving him and his team toward the ship at a much quicker pace than he ever could, even at full health. 

Bullets flew past him, but he paid them no mind. Whether it was actually true or not, in this moment he felt completely indestructible. And even if he wasn’t; even if these bullets pelting against his skin will be the death of him as soon as this power wares off, all that truly mattered is that he got these two to safety. All that truly mattered is that he was their guide to a longer life. 

Genji zoomed past them, flipping onto the loading dock of the dropship as they advanced closer and closer to its threshold. The panicked shouts of their team upon the ship egging them on, growing louder as they found themselves only a few meters away. 

Almost there; they came this far, and they were so close to finally putting this to an end. Mei needed to buy them time to get the dropship closed and prepared for liftoff; any opportunity to allow them at least a little more coverage, she wasn’t passing up. 

With all her might, she climbed up, peeking over the enormous shoulder of Roadhog, her blaster steadied in hand. 

In the distance she could see her; the mad scientist. The eery sneer wiped off her face and replaced with a twisted angry scowl. She must have known, and had come to accept, that her master plan was crashing down around them. And seeing that look on her face, no matter how scary, brought Mei a little more comfort and reassurance; they were getting Jamison away from her. 

Moira reeled her hand back, another one of those gastley purple orbs forming in the palm of her hand. Growing and growing much larger than the one that rendered Jamie incapable. With one mighty swing of her arm, she sent it launching in Mei’s direction; and in turn, the direction of her friends. 

Mei grunted, balancing the blaster as well as she could given the fact she was being shifted around by Roadhog’s leaps and bounds. A stray bullet grazed her left cheek as she still remained steady, waiting for the opportune moment, the perfect second. And as soon as Roadhog’s foot touched the door of the dropship, she slung her arms up, building a colossal wall of ice blocking them from any oncoming fire. 

The three tumbled and crashed against the dropship floor, snowball scurrying in close behind. The giant doors came to a complete close, and the sound of the engines picked up around them. It all ended as quickly as it began. 

\----

From the field below, Moira watched as the Overwatch ship took off into the grey, cloudy sky above. Her stare cold and unwavering as the wind brushed against her. 

“Dr. O’Deorain.” A Talon underling approached her, scrambling into a salute before continuing, “We have the dropship ready for take-off! Just give us the world and we’ll-”

She held up her hand to silence him, “Don’t bother. Leave them be.”

“B-But, Doctor!” 

She swiftly turned on her heel, making her way back to the compound, “I have more than enough data I can play with for now. It was a valiant effort, and I believe this experience has taught me quite a bit about human perseverance.” 

“But...The mission. Doomfist ordered that the information regarding the valuables hidden in the Austrail-”

“You let me worry about Akande.” 

“But-”

She shot the underling a sharp glare over her shoulder; her narrow gaze piercing him to the core, “I’m sorry, did I not make myself clear? Or would you like to continue to pester me with your futile questioning?”

“N-No, doctor.” He gulped; the dark aura leaving even the onlookers cowering in fear. 

She paused before continuing on her path. Her acute glower slowly twisted into a sinister sneer.

“As most know...I love a good chase.” She chuckled darkly to herself, “I haven’t had one like this in quite a while. How...exciting.”

In her mind she knew, ultimately Akande would not be pleased with how the mission panned out, but to her, she could care less about his ambitions. Treasure in the Omnium? She would be lying if she said it didn’t peak her interest even just a little. If given the opportunity she would try and look into it further, but above all else, her prime goal was to genetically alter human beings to reach pinnacle standings. 

Her little labrat gave her quite a large insight into such.

She pondered her newfound research as her shadowy form faded back into the dark halls of the stone prison. 

\-----

Mei felt the cold floor of the dropship against her soft cheeks. The silence mixed with the soft roar of the engine grabbing hold of her spazzing nerves and mellowing them out gradually. 

Her eyes fluttered open, immediately meeting the hallow lenses of Roadhog’s leather mask. His breath was labored and heavy as he looked back at her, the blood from his wounds trickling down on the floor below. It seemed as though the effects of the nano boost were wearing off rapidly. 

Her heart sank at the sight of it; but he was still breathing..they both were. And Jamison. 

She looked over to see the younger junker sprawled out in front of them; still unconscious, but alive nonetheless. 

A small, single sigh of relief escaped her lips, followed by a nervous giggle. All of the nerves, the worries, the sleepless nights all paid off. They faced the trails and were able to retrieve him. They were able to bring him home. 

Roadhog joined in shortly after, a few low, wheezing chuckles that rumbled his belly and lightened Mei’s spirits. 

She shot him a warm smile, “We did it.” She breathed. 

He nodded back at her, “We did it.”

Suddenly, as if something were to grab his attention, Roadhog tilted his head as he began to reach out toward Mei. She froze, a small gasp leaving her parted lips as his giant hand lightly touched the side of her face. 

His fingers brushed against her cheek; his callused skin meeting the soft touch of hers. These enormous hands have taken lives; so strong, so powerful, she witnessed them crushing men’s skulls in a single curl; and yet here they were, a touch so light, so gentle it practically felt like a fragile butterfly had landed upon her face. 

A soft blush began to glow under her skin as she looked onward at him, continuing to feel his delicate touch. 

“You’re hurt.” He uttered in a voice so soft, so human, it made her heart skip in her chest. 

Then it occurred to her, he was referring to the bloodied mark the bullet graze had left on her skin. 

Frantically, in a nervous stutter, she reached up, softly moving his hand from her face as he complied, “I-I’m okay Mister Roadhog, really! It’s you who we should be worried about!” 

He didn’t seem to respond; Mei had wondered if perhaps her response was something he was not use to. But as if on queue, Angela, Tracer and Genji quickly gathered around their wounded little bunch. 

“Take Fawkes to the stretcher.” Angela ordered the others. They complied as she quickly ran to Roadhog, examining his startling large collection of bullet wounds he had obtained during their sprint to safety, “Mr. Rutledge, how are you feeling? On a scale of one to-”

“Bad enough, doc.” He grumbled. She hesitated before offering him a hand and he took it. As soon as she got him to his feet again, she gently guided him to a sectioned off area of the ship where his damage could properly be attended to. On the way, she made eye contact with Mei, thinning her lips into an awkward half smile before quickly averting her eyes. 

Mei broke contact as soon as she did. Sparing them both anymore embarrassment. 

She could feel it; in Angela’s gaze, in the thick air surrounding her. If all eyes weren’t on her in that moment, people’s thoughts certainly were. She had directly disobeyed orders, something she herself had never would have dreamed of doing. And she knew in her heart she was about to pay the price, dearly. 

Her eyes lead to the ground as the anxiety flooded in. She could hear the steady beat of footsteps guiding toward her; Morrison was probably on his way to give her an earful. A heavy handed scolding in front of all of her comrades. Something she actively dodged through diligence, amazing work ethic, and playing the role of good egg for years. 

She held her breath as the feet finally entered her line of sight. And to her surprise, she didn’t recognize them as Morrison’s. 

“On your feet, soldier.” Ana’s voice rang out. 

Before Mei even had the chance to think, Ana’s hand shot down, grabbing on to Mei’s arm tightly and yanking her up off the ground. Mei’s mind couldn’t keep up with her body, she tried to utter something, anything, but nothing came out. Her voice was stolen away at the first gaze of Ana’s twisted scowl. 

She was furious.

Mei couldn’t stand to look on to her any longer. The look was directed toward her. And she hated the dread that washed over her knowing that. Her eyes darted to the side, only for Ana to immediately scold her with a terrifying tone. 

“Look at me, Mei.” She spat, “Look at me right now.”

Mei didn’t answer. She bit her lip, still unable to look. 

“No! You took the effort to do this! You own up to it! You don’t have a choice. Look. At. Me.”

Mei winced; hesitating at first before finally making eye contact with her superior. She tried to stand tall, holding in any fear or remorse she had been feeling deep down, but she knew for a fact Ana could see through the cracks. 

“Talking back to your superiors. Breaking into restricted Overwatch vaults. Stealing classified information. Hijacking a M-32 dropship and openly defying your orders!” Ana continued. The words hurt with each syllable but Mei still tried to remain unwavering, “I expect this kind of behavior from a majority of your teammates, Dr. Zhou. Hell, I was already prepared for Rutledge to be on his way out Overwatch’s doors when we gave him the report, but from YOU? NEVER, did I expect such reckless behavior from yourself! Do you understand what damage you may have caused if things were to go bad? A two man team against an entire Talon-”

“I did what I thought was right. You always taught me to-”

“DON’T interrupt me. And certainly don’t associate my teachings with your careless actions!” Ana paused, inhaling to regain composure, “You want to give a case for your actions, fine. Why didn’t you come forward with information on Jamison’s location? Why didn’t you allow us to help you?”

“...I was worried that you wouldn’t take action soon enough. That you would want to wait even more to act on it. And I couldn't wait. I just couldn’t.”

“And how can you be so sure about that? Hm? Do you honestly think I wouldn’t act in Jamison’s best interest?”

“N-No it’s not that it’s just-”

“Just what, Mei?” Mei could tell that Ana was trying to remain level headed and composed, but it was very clear she was having a difficult time doing so regarding this subject. As she tried to find the right words to say, Mei could see a bit of all the stress Ana must had been enduring herself seeping through her strong front. And it truly hurt to see, “Mei if you had just come to us with this information you found we could have been here to help you! We aren’t against you in this! We truly were doing everything we thought we could with the rules we have. I…”

Ana paused, a few tears trickling down her strong face, but her voice still remained stern, “I oversee every mission. Every action taken by our squad doesn’t happen unless I hear about it. Never in my wildest dreams would I ever send anyone on any mission that I thought they wouldn’t make it out of without the proper precautions. When Morrison told me of your location, how you disobeyed our orders. My heart broke. I was already torn over the fact I was about to lose one child and now I’m...now I’m losing three.”

There was a heavy silence. One that Mei begged to claw out of. One where they both could reflect on the crazy happenings of this past week. 

“...Never doubt where my heart lies, Mei. I am disappointed in how you handled this ordeal, and you and Rutledge will certainly be receiving punishment for your conduct. But…From a mother’s perspective..” 

Mei perked up slightly, hanging on the thought of what she may say next before Ana continued, “Thank you for bringing Jamison home.” 

With those last words, Mei could see Ana’s strong stature crumbling down. She didn’t even have it in her to dismiss Mei, pushing past her and steadily carrying herself straight to the injured junkers before Mei had a chance to see her cry. In a single exhale, all of Mei’s muscles relaxed. But she would be lying to herself if she said the emotional tension relaxed with them. 

She eyed 76, who was standing nearby, watching everything unfold. He simply stared back, not needing to say another word. Knowing very well Ana’s words were heavy enough. He nodded his head toward the empty rows of seats, and in doing so implying her to remain there for the rest of their trip. 

By the time she sat down, she realized just how heavy her body felt. The weight of all that had happened falling on her tired muscles in one single action. She sighed, rubbing her tired eyes in the palms of her hands; she could still smell the rust and iron on her fingertips from prying the cold bonds off Jamison’s body. 

Jamison. 

After all the stress, restlessness and adrenaline, it hadn’t quite settled in yet that he was perfectly safe. In the care of one of the best doctors in the world, and on his way back home. She lifted her head, seeing across the ship his unconscious body being tended to diligently by Mercy. 

The softness of his face. She would honestly much rather see him cackling with his wide toothy grin. Seeing him being his old self would bring her so much more comfort in this moment. But after some thought, Mei knew it was comfort enough knowing he would be that way again soon. 

She sighed. Leaning her heavy head back on the cushioned seat. Her eyelids heavier than ever. 

Maybe now...she could finally get some sleep.


End file.
